Trust Me
by Katherine997
Summary: Leila Pond is Amy's little sister. When Leila was 7 she meet The Doctor when he crashed in her back yard. He promised to come back in five minutes but he didn't return, and the years have passed before he came back. After they saved the world, The Doctor took her, Amy and Rory to adventures. Note: There will be no River Song.
1. Ch 1 - Leila

Young Leila Pond kneeled next to her bed. Her aunt was out at the moment and her sister Amelia was sleeping over at Rory's house. So the 7 years old girl was home by herself. Was she scared being home along? No. She never got scared of anything. Unless you count the dark. She hated the dark. "Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall," Leila said as she turned and looked at the crack. "Aunt Sharon and Amelia says it's just an ordinary crack, but . . . I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a -" Leila said. She heard something in the back yard.

"Back in a moment," Leila said. She got off the floor, grabbing a flashlight from her nightstand. She ran to her window. She pulled back the curtain and see a police box. Leila looked up at the sky. "Thank you, Santa," Leila said.

Leila grabbed her jacket and ran outside. With the flashlight on she make her way towards the box. Once she's there the doors suddenly open and a grappling hook is thrown out. Leila watched as she waits for the person to come out. A man come out. "Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before," The man said as he climbed out of the box. "Whoa. Look at that," The man said as he looked inside the box. "Are you okay?" Leila asked. The man swigged both of his legs over the side of the box to where he is sitting on the edge of it. "Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up," The man said.

"You're soaking wet," Leila said. "I was in the swimming pool," The man said. "You said you were in the library," Leila said. "So was the swimming pool," The man said. "Are you a policeman?" Leila asked. "Why? Did you call a policeman?" The man asked. "Did you come about the crack in my wall?" Leila asked. "What crack? Argh!" The man said as he fell to the ground. "Are you all right, mister?" Leila asked. "No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm -" The man said. He opened his mouth and a golden air come from his mouth.

"Who are you?" Leila asked. "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?" The man asked. "No, it just looks a bit weird," Leila replied. "No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?" The man asked. "Yes," Leila replied. "Well then, no time to lose. I'm The Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off," The Doctor said as he jumped up and walked away. He walked into a tree and fell on the ground. "Are you all right?" Leila asked. "Early days. Steering's a bit off," The Doctor replied. Leila helped The Doctor up and she heads towards the house with The Doctor behind.

"If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?" Leila asked. She hands The Doctor the apple and he took a bit out of it then he spits it out. "That's disgusting. What is that?" The Doctor asked. "An apple," Leila replied. "Apple's rubbish. I hate apples," The Doctor said. "You said you loved them," Leila said. "No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt," The Doctor said. Leila sighed then she walked towards the fridge and grabbed a yoghurt and give it to The Doctor.

The Doctor opened it and pours the yoghurt in his mouth then he spits it out. "I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in," The Doctor said. "You said it was your favourite," Leila said. "New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!" The Doctor said. "What is it? What's wrong with you?" Leila asked. "Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something," The Doctor said.

Leila got the frying pay out while The Doctor dried his hair with a towel. "Ah, bacon!" The Doctor said with a smile. The Doctor set on the table. Leila put the bacon on the plate and she put the plate in front of The Doctor and he started to eat. The Doctor smiled and Leila smiled too. Then The Doctor spat out the bacon and Leila sighed. "Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?" The Doctor asked.

Leila put a saucepan of baked beans and get heated up. "Ah, you see? Beans," The Doctor said with a smile. The Doctor set on the table again. Leila put the beans on the plate and she put the plate in front of The Doctor and he started to eat. Then The Doctor spat out the beans in the sink. Leila wrinkled her nose. "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans," The Doctor said. Leila got out bread and butter and make it for The Doctor. "Bread and butter. Now you're talking," The Doctor said with a smile. Leila handed it to him. The Doctor gave a bit and then took the plate of bread and butter outside. He throw the plate of bread and butter out, hitting a cat. "And stay out!" The Doctor said and got inside the house.

Leila opened the fridge and looked inside. "We've got some carrots," Leila said. "Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish fingers and pudding," The Doctor said as he pulled out fish fingers and pudding out of the fridge.

The Doctor contentedly dips the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and eats, while Leila had ice cream. The Doctor had a pudding on his lips and Leila smiled. The Doctor smiled and wiped the pudding from his lips. "Funny," Leila said. "Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?" The Doctor asked. "Leila Pond," Leila replied. "Oh, that's a brilliant name. Leila Pond. Are we in Scotland, Leila?" The Doctor asked.

"No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish," Leila replied. "So what about your mom and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now," The Doctor said. Leila's face fell. "I don't have a mom and dad. Just an aunt and a sister, Amelia," Leila replied. The Doctor nodded. "I don't even have an aunt and a sister," The Doctor said. "You're lucky you don't have a aunt," Leila said. "I know. So, your aunt and your sister, where are they?" The Doctor asked.

Leila sighed. "My aunt is out. Amelia is sleeping over at a friend's house," Leila replied. The Doctor frowned. "And they left you all alone?" The Doctor asked. "I'm not scared," Leila said. "Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?" The Doctor asked. "What?" Leila asked. "Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall," The Doctor said.

Leila lad The Doctor to her bedroom. The crack is about three to four feet long, and slightly W shaped. The Doctor walked over to the crack. Leila was by the doorway with a apple in her hand. "You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen," The Doctor said.

Leila walked over to The Doctor. "I used to hate apples, so my mom put faces on them," Leila said. She gave The Doctor the apple with a smiley face cut into it. "She sounds good, your mom. I'll keep it for later. This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor pulled a tool, a blue light flashed and it made a strange whirring sound. "Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?" The Doctor asked. "What?" Leila asked. "It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall," The Doctor said. "Where is it then?" Leila asked. "Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?" The Doctor asked. "A voice. Yes," Leila replied.

The Doctor empties Leila's nighttime glass of water and used it to listen to the crack. "Prisoner Zero?" The Doctor asked. "Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?" Leila asked. "It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?" The Doctor asked. "What?" Leila asked. "You need a better wall," The Doctor said. He moves Leila's table. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or," The Doctor said. "What?" Leila asked. "You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" The Doctor asked. Leila rolled her eyes. "Yes," Leila replied. "Everything's going to be fine," The Doctor said with a smile.

The Doctor hold his hand out to Leila. She took his hand and behind him. The Doctor aims the tool at the crack. It widens, flooding the bedroom with bright light. "Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped," A voice said. "Hello? Hello?" The Doctor called. Suddenly a giant blue eye looks at them through the crack.

"What's that?" Leila asked. A bolt of light goes to The Doctor, and he doubles over, then the crack closes again. "There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new," The Doctor said. "What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Leila asked. "No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message," The Doctor said as he shoved the paper. "Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless," The Doctor said. He got up. "Unless what?" Leila asked. "Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know," The Doctor said.

He ran to the corridor. "It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye," The Doctor said and he looked behind him slowly at something. Then there was a bell tolls. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor said as he ran outside, and Leila followed.

The Doctor and Leila ran to the garden. "I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!" The Doctor said. "But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?" Leila asked. "It's not a box. It's a time machine," The Doctor said.

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?" Leila asked. "Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it," The Doctor said. "Can I come?" Leila asked. "Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back," The Doctor said as he got up the box. "People always say that," Leila said.

The Doctor looked at the little girl. He swigged both of his legs over and walked over Leila. He kneeled down in front of her. "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm The Doctor," The Doctor said with a smile. Little Leila smiled as he swigged both of his legs over the box. He looked at Leila who was smiling. The Doctor smiled and he jumped down into the box. "Geronimo!" The Doctor's voice said.

There was a splash. The doors close and the box disappeared. Leila smiled and ran back to her room, she got a suitcase from underneath her bed and packed. She dressed in duffel coat and a hat, Leila ran to the garden. She set on her suitcase and waited, and waited.

For 12 years.


	2. Ch 2 - It's Been 12 Years

12 years.

12 years after The Doctor was here.

12 years when he promised to come back after 5 minutes.

Leila Pond was 19 years old. Leila told her sister, Amelia, who changed her name to Amy and her Aunt Sharon about The Doctor but they didn't believe her. They thought it was just her imagination. She didn't tell anyone about The Doctor and decided to forget about him.

Leila's phone rang. She picked the phone up and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" Leila asked. " _Leila, come home_ ," It's was her sister, Amy. "Why? What's wrong?" Leila asked. " _You will know when you get here_ ," Amy said. Leila sighed. "Fine. I'm on my way," Leila said and hung up.

After 15 minutes, Leila got in her house. Amy got down the stairs and grabbed Leila's hand and they ran upstairs. Amy was dressed as a police officer. "Hello to you too," Leila said sarcastically. "Shh," Amy whispered. Amy led her sister on the corridor. Leila's eyes grow wide as she see a man, with handcuffs.

And not just a man.

It's was The Doctor.

"He looks like -" Amy said. "The Doctor," Leila finished. "Yeah. Like in your drawings," Amy said and Leila rolled her eyes.

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked around. "Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat," The Doctor said. "You were breaking and entering," Amy said. The Doctor looked down and see he was handcuffed to the radiator. "Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed," The Doctor said.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way," Amy said. "Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman," The Doctor said looking at Amy. "And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" Amy said.

"But what are you two doing here? Where's Leila?" The Doctor asked. Amy looked at Leila and then back at The Doctor. "Leila Pond?" Leila asked. "Yeah, Leila. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?" The Doctor asked.

Amy was about to say something but Leila spoke up. "Leila Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." The Doctor looked at her. "How long?" He asked. "6 months," Leila said. The Doctor's eyes grow wide. "No. No. No. No, I can't be 6 months late. I said 5 minutes. I promised," The Doctor said. Leila grabbed Amy's hand and they walked a bit away from him. "What happened to her? What happened to Leila Pond?" The Doctor asked.

"Why did you said that?" Amy whispered. "I don't know. Do something, please," Leila said. Amy sighed and hold her fake radio. "Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Leila Pond," Amy said as Leila looked back at The Doctor.

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now," The Doctor said. Leila and Amy walked back to him. "We live here," Amy said, pointing between her and Leila. "But you're the police," The Doctor said to Amy. "So?" Leila asked. "You got a problem with that?" Amy asked. "How many rooms?" The Doctor asked. Amy raised her eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?" Amy asked. "On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now," The Doctor asked. "Why?" Leila asked.

"Because it will change your lifes," The Doctor said. "Five. One, two, three, four, five," Amy said. "Six," The Doctor said. "Six?" Leila asked. "Look," The Doctor said. "Look where?" Leila asked. "Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you," The Doctor said. Leila and Amy looked in the corner of ther eyes slowly as they looked behind. They saw another room. "That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?" Amy asked Leila.

"There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it," The Doctor said. "But that's a whole room. That's a whole room we never even noticed," Leila said. "The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now," The Doctor said. Amy looked at The Doctor. "I don't have the key. I lost it," Amy said. "How can you have lost it?" The Doctor asked. Leila walked slowly to the door. "Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that," The Doctor said. Leila opened the door. "Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" The Doctor asked.

Leila got inside the mystery room. Leila see a dirty, boarded up window, packing boxes. "Lille?" Amy called. "It's fine," Leila said. "Again. My Screwdriver, where is it silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?" The Doctor asked Amy. She shrugged. "There's nothing here," Leila said. "Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room. What makes you think you could see it?" The Doctor asked. Leila sighed and looked at the table. "Now please, just get out. Get her out," The Doctor said to Amy. "Silver, blue at the end?" Leila asked. "My Screwdriver, yeah," The Doctor said. "It's here," Leila said.

"Must have rolled under the door," The Doctor said. "Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table," Leila said sarcastically. "Get out of there," The Doctor said. "Get out of there! Get out!" The Doctor yelled. Amy ran to the room. Leila picked up the screwdriver, which is nearly stuck to the table with gunk. "Get out of there!" The Doctor yelled. Amy and Leila wrinkling their noses.

"What is it? What are you doing?" The Doctor asked. "There's nothing here, but-" Amy said. "Corner of your eye," The Doctor said. "What is it?" Leila asked. "Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look," The Doctor said. Amy and Leila turned around and finally stares it in the face. They screamed.

"Get out!" The Doctor yelled. Leila and Amy ran to The Doctor. "Give me that," The Doctor said. He grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver from Leila and locked the door, then tried to free himself. "Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?" The Doctor asked his Screwdriver. "Will that door hold it?" Amy asked. "Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood," The Doctor said sarcastically.

There was a bright light in the room. "What's that? What's it doing?" Leila asked. "I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. I'll be fine," The Doctor said. "There is no back up," Amy said. The Doctor looked at her. "I heard you on the radio. You called for back up," The Doctor said. "She was pretending. It's a pretend radio," Leila said. The Doctor looked at her and then back at Amy. "You're a policewoman," The Doctor said. "I'm a kissogram!" Amy snapped. She took off her cap and her long red hair falls down.

The door fall down to reveal a workman in overalls and toolbelt, with a black dog. "But it's just-" Leila said. "No, it isn't. Look at the faces," The Doctor said. The man barked. "What? I'm sorry, but what?" Amy asked. "It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" The Doctor asked.

The man opened his mouth to reveal a long needle-like teeth. "Stay, boy! the three of us, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up," The Doctor said, pointing at Amy. "I didn't send for back-up!" Amy snapped. "I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us," The Doctor said. "Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded," A voice said.

"What's that?" Amy asked. "Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe," The Doctor said. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," The voice said. "Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration," The Doctor said. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," The voice said as the man walked to a room.

The Doctor struggled with the Sonic Screwdriver. "Come on, work, work, work, come on," The Doctor said. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," The voice repeated. The Doctor finally freed himself from the handcuffs. "Run! Run!" The Doctor said as he grabbed Leila's hand and she grabbed Amy's. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," The voice repeated.

The trio ran to the garden. "Kissogram?" The Doctor asked Amy. "Yes, a kissogram. Work through it. I'm not like my successful sister," Amy said. Leila rolled her eyes. "Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" The Doctor asked Amy. "You broke into our house. It was this or a French maid," Amy said. "What's going on? Tell us. Tell us!" Leila said.

The Doctor stopped and so Leila and Amy. "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" The Doctor asked and he walked to the blue box as Leila and Amy followed. "Yes," Leila and Amy said in the same time. "Me too. No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in," The Doctor said about the box.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," The voice repeated as the man and the dog barked. "Come on," Leila said as she grabbed The Doctor's arm. "No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait," The Doctor said and pulled away. He ran to the shed. "The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces," The Doctor said. "So there's a new one. Let's go," Leila said.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's 10 years old at least. 12 years. I'm not 6 months late, I'm 12 years late," The Doctor said. He looked at Leila. "He's coming," Amy said. The Doctor ignored her. "You said 6 months. Why did you say 6 months?" The Doctor asked as he walked over to Leila. "We've got to go," Leila said.

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say 6 months?" The Doctor asked. "Why did you say 5 minutes!" Leila snapped. The Doctor's eyes grow wide. "What?" The Doctor asked quietly. "Come on," Leila said. "What?" The Doctor repeated. "Come on!" Leila said and grabbed The Doctor's arm. "What?" The Doctor repeated as the trio ran. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," The voice repeated.

"You're Leila," The Doctor said. "And you're late," Leila said. "Leila Pond. You're the little girl," The Doctor said. "I'm Leila and you're late," Leila said. "What happened?" The Doctor asked. "12 years," Leila said. "And you. You hit me with a cricket bat," The Doctor said to Amy. "Wait, who is she? Who are you?" The Doctor asked Amy. "My sister," Leila replied. "Are you Amelia?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah. But now my name is Amy," Amy replied.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," The voice repeated from the Ice cream van speakers. "No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van," Leila said. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," The voice repeated.


	3. Ch 3 - Going To Adventure

The Doctor, Leila and Amy ran inside Mrs. Angelo's house. "Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look," The Doctor said and he looked at the television. A big eyeball was on every channel on the television. "I was just about to phone. It's on every channel," Mrs. Angelo said and then looked at Leila and Amy. "Oh, hello, Leila, Amy dear," Mrs. Angelo said. Leila smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Angelo," Leila said. "Hey," Amy said with a smile. "Amy, are you a policewoman now?" Mrs. Angelo asked. "Well, sometimes," Amy said. "I thought you were a nurse," Mrs. Angelo said. Leila smirked. "I can be a nurse," Amy said. "Or actually a nun?" Mrs. Angelo said. "I dabble," Amy said. "Lily, who is your friend?" Mrs. Angelo asked Leila. "Who's Lily? You were Leila," The Doctor said. "It's a nickname," Leila said. "Good, don't change your name. Leila Pond. That is a great name," The Doctor said.

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before," Mrs. Angelo said. "Not me. Brand new face First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?" The Doctor asked Amy. "I go to parties and I kiss people," Amy replied. The Doctor looked at her. "With outfits. It's a laugh," Amy said. The Doctor looked at Leila. "And you?" The Doctor asked. Leila smirked. "Same," She said. "You were a little girl 5 minutes ago," The Doctor said. Leila rolled her eyes. "You're worse than my aunt. I'm not a kissogram like Amy, I joked," Leila said. "I'm The Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt," The Doctor said and turned to Mrs. Angelo. "And that is not how I'm introducing myself," The Doctor said.

The Doctor pointed the screwdriver on the radio. "Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world," The Doctor said. He looked out of the window. "What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amy asked. The Doctor got back. "Okay. Planet this size, 2 poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast," The Doctor said. Jeff got in the house. The Doctor walked over to him as he continued to talk, "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes."

"20 minutes to what?" Amy asked as The Doctor walked over to her and Leila. "Are you the Doctor?" Jeff asked. "He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him," Mrs. Angelo said. "Shut up," Leila whispered. "Cartoons?" The Doctor asked and he walked over to the television. "Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" Jeff said. "Jeff, shut up. 20 minutes to what?" Leila asked. "The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet," The Doctor explained. ". . . will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," It said. "20 minutes to the end of the world," The Doctor said. Leila and Amy looked at each other and then back to television. "Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate 'the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated," It repeated.

The Doctor, Leila and Amy walked down the middle of the road. "What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor asked. "Leadworth," Leila said. "Where's the rest of it?" The Doctor asked. "This is it," Amy said. "Is there an airport?" The Doctor asked. "No," Leila said. "A nuclear power station?" The Doctor asked. "No," Leila repeated. "Even a little one?" The Doctor asked. "No," Leila repeated. "Nearest city?" The Doctor asked. "Gloucester. Half an hour by car," Amy replied. "We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?" The Doctor asked. "No," Leila and Amy said in the same time. "Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. 20 minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?" The Doctor asked. "It's a duck pond," Leila said.

The Doctor looked at the pond and then at Leila and Amy. "Why aren't there any ducks?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know. There's never any ducks," Leila said. "Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" The Doctor asked. "It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" Leila asked. The Doctor clutches his chest. "I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet," The Doctor said as he set down. Amy walked closer to Leila. "What is wrong with him?" Amy whispered. "I don't know but I'm getting tired of this game," Leila whispered. Suddenly, a black disc covers the sun, like a total eclipse. "What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy asked.

"So what's wrong with the sun?" Leila asked. "Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet," The Doctor said and he got up. "Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone," The Doctor said. "This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up," Leila said. "Why would I wind you up?" The Doctor asked. "You told me you had a time machine," Leila said. "And you believed me," The Doctor said. "Then I grew up," Leila said.

"Oh, you never want to do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw . . ." The Doctor said. He looked at the people. "20 minutes. I can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me," The Doctor said. "No," Leila said. "I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked. "No!" Leila snapped. "Leila, no, no, what are you doing?" The Doctor said as Leila grabbed The Doctor and dragged him to a car that has just pulled up and slam his tie in the door, then took the keys from Mr. Henderson and locked it. "Leila," Amy said as she ran to them. "Who are you?" Leila asked The Doctor.

"You know who I am," The Doctor said. "No, really. Who are you?" Leila demanded. "Look at the sky. End of the world, 20 minutes," The Doctor said. "Better talk quickly, then," Leila said. "Leila, I am going to need my car back," Mr. Henderson said. "Yes, in a bit. Go and have coffee," Leila said. "Right, yes. Amy, hello," Mr. Henderson said and he walked away. "Catch," The Doctor said. He tossed Leila the apple with the face carved in it, it is still fresh. "I'm The Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you 10 years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over," The Doctor said. Leila shook her head. "I don't believe you," Leila said. "Just 20 minutes. Just believe me for 20 minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Leila, believe for 20 minutes," The Doctor said.

"Leila," Amy said. Leila looked at her sister and see she gave a small nod. Leila looked back at The Doctor. She unlocked Mr. Henderson's car. "What do we do?" Leila asked. "Stop that nurse," The Doctor said. He ran onto the village green and grabbed Rory's phone. "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" The Doctor asked. Leila and Amy got to them. "Amy, Leila," Rory said. "Hi," Leila said with a smile. "This is Rory, he's my boyfriend," Amy said with a smile. Rory and Leila smiled. "Man and dog. Why?" The Doctor asked. "Oh my God, it's him," Rory said. "Just answer his question, please," Leila said, trying to get off the subject.

"It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor," Rory said and Amy nodded. "Yeah, he came back," Leila said. "But he was a story. He was a game," Rory said. The Doctor grabbed Rory by the shirt. "Man and dog. Why? Tell me now," The Doctor demanded. "Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's-" Rory said. "In a hospital, in a coma," Rory and The Doctor said in the same time. Rory nodded slowly. "Yeah," Rory said. The Doctor grinned, he let go of Rory shirt and grabbed onto Rory's shoulders. "Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind," The Doctor said.

The man barked at them. The Doctor looked at him. "Prisoner Zero," The Doctor said. "What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked. "Yes," Leila said. There was a sudden rumbling sound and Leila, Amy and Rory looked up and see a large crystal like thing coming down from the sky, a large blue eyeball in the center, scanning their surrounding. "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver," The Doctor said. He hold up his screwdriver thing up in the air.

Suddenly everything sprang to life. A car alarms go off and a poor woman's mobility scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring. "I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" The Doctor asked. He bowled up a red telephone box, then the screwdriver exploded to, falling to the floor. "No, no! No, don't do that!" The Doctor said.

"Look, it's going," Rory said. "No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is," The Doctor said as the ship flew away into the air. Disappearing. Leila turned back to Prisoner Zero, he melted down the brain. "Doctor, he's gone," Leila said. The Doctor looked back to where Prisoner Zero was. "What do we do now?" Amy asked. "It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!" The Doctor snapped, and hit his own head.

"So that thing, that hid in our house for 12 years?" Leila asked. Amy looked at her sister with eyes wide. "What? This thing was with us in the house for _12 years_?" Amy asked. "Yes," Leila said and then she looked at The Doctor. "How come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!" Leila said. "They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am," The Doctor said.

"What's he on about?" Rory asked. The Doctor snapped his head towards him. "Nurse boy, give me your phone," The Doctor said. "How can he be real? He was never real," Rory said. "Phone. Now. Give me," The Doctor said, taking Rory's phone and looking through the pictures. "He was just a game. We were kids," Rory said.

"These photos, they're are all coma patients?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah," Rory said. "No, they're all the multiform. 8 comas, 8 disguises for Prisoner Zero," The Doctor said. "He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy asked. "Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog," The Doctor said.

"Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one," The Doctor said. Rory's face dropped. "Thanks," Rory said sarcastically. "Jeff," Leila said. "Oh, thanks," Rory said. "He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You three, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done," The Doctor said and he run towards Jeff's house. "Your car. Come on," Amy said. "But how can he be here? How can The Doctor be here?" Rory asked as the trio ran to Rory's car.

Leila, Rory and Amy ran into the hospital. "Something's happened up there. We can't get through," Rory said as he and Amy walked over to Leila. "Yes, but what's happened?" Leila asked. "I don't know. No one knows," Rory said. "Are you phoning him?" Amy asked as she saw Leila holding her phone in her ear. "Yeah. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through," Leila said. "What did he say?" Rory asked. "Look in the mirror," Leila replied. The trio looked and see the window. "Ha ha! Are you on your way? You're going to need a car," Leila said. "Don't worry, I've commandeered a vehicle," The Doctor said and hung up.

In the hospital corridor, Leila, Rory and Amy ran up the stairs. The coma ward floor is a mess. "Oh god," Amy whispered. Then a woman with two girls meet them in the corridor. "Officer," The woman said to Amy. "What happened?" Amy asked. "There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And the nurses," The woman said. Leila called The Doctor. "Are you in?" The Doctor asked. "Yep. But so's Prisoner Zero," Leila said. "You need to get out of there," The Doctor said.

"He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog." Leila looked up and see that it's not the mother who was speaking. "I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone," The kid said.

Leila, Rory and Amy back away. "Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies. Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths," She said. She open her mouth to reveal the needle teeth. "Oh, my God!" Rory said. "Leila? Leila, what's happening?" The Doctor asked, worried.

Leila, Amy and Rory ran into the ward and bar the doors with a broom through the handles. "Leila, talk to me!" The Doctor said. "We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in," Leila said. "Which window are you?" The Doctor asked. "What?" Leila asked. "Which window?" The Doctor asked. "First floor, on the left, fourth from the end," Leila replied.

The broom finally gives up and Prisoner Zero got in. "Oh, dear little Leila Pond. I've watched you and your sister grow up. 12 years, and you two never even knew I was there. Little Leila Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Leila," Prisoner Zero said. Leila got a text from Rory's phone. Duck! They do, and a fire engine ladder comes crashing through the window. The Doctor enter.

"Right! Hello. Am I late? No, 3 minutes to go. So still time," The Doctor said. "Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero asked. "Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies," The Doctor said. "The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire," Prisoner Zero said. "Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave," The Doctor said. "I did not open the crack," Prisoner Zero said. "Somebody did," The Doctor said. "The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from?" Prisoner Zero asked. The Doctor didn't answered. "You don't, do you?" Prisoner Zero said.

It's changed voice from the mother to a little girl's voice, "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know." And back to the adult voice, "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

The Doctor had a big smile on his face. "And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" The Doctor said, pointing at the clock. It say 0:00. "Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here," The Doctor said.

Then there was a bright light outside. "Oh! And I think they just found us!" The Doctor said. "The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me," Prisoner Zero said. "Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no Screwdriver, 2 minutes to spare. Who da man? Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine," The Doctor said. "Then I shall take a new form," Prisoner Zero said. "Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link," The Doctor said. "And I've had years," Prisoner Zero said.

Then Leila collapsed. "Leila!" Amy called. "No! Leila? You've got to hold on. Leila? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please," The Doctor said. "Doctor," Rory said. The Doctor looked up and see Prisoner Zero had transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair. The Doctor got up. "Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" The Doctor asked. Rory got up. "It's you," He said. "Me? Is that what I look like?" The Doctor asked. "You don't know?" Rory asked. "Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?" The Doctor asked.

Suddenly, a little girl come from around a curtain and hold the duplicate's hand. "I'm not," She said. Amy got up with wide eyes. "Leila?" She asked, confused. "Poor Leila Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been," It said. "No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me," The Doctor said and kneeled beside Leila again. "Leila, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Leila, dream about what you saw," The Doctor said as he stroking Leila's hair. "No. No. No!" It said and it's transforms to Prisoner Zero.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself," The Doctor said. "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained," The Atraxi said. "Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall," Prisoner Zero said. Prisoner Zero disappeared in a rush of wind. "The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over," Rroy said. Then Leila wake up. "Leila. Oh my god," Amy said and she hugged her sister. "Leila, are you okay? Are you with us?" Rory asked. "What happened?" Leila asked as she let go of Amy. "He did it. The Doctor did it," Amy said.

The Doctor pulled out Rory's phone. "No, I didn't," The Doctor said. "What are you doing?" Rory asked. "Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance," The Doctor said. "About what?" Rory asked. "The bill," The Doctor replied. Rory was about to say something but cut off. "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now," The Doctor said and hung up. "Okay, now I've done it," He said. He threw the phone back to Rory and walked out. Amy pulled Leila up and they followed The Doctor. "Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory asked as he followed.

"Where are you going?" Leila asked. "The roof. No, hang on," The Doctor said. They walked to the Doctor's locker room. "What's in here?" Amy asked. "I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt," The Doctor said, throwing shirts to Rory who was catching them in the air. "To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show," The Doctor said. Leila smiled as she watching him began undress in front of them. "You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, Leila, he's taking his clothes off," Rory said. "Turn your back if it embarrasses you," The Doctor said.

Rory turned his back. But Leila and Amy stayed facing forwards with a smile. "Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know," Rory said. "Are you two not going to turn your back?" Rory asked."No," Leila and Amy said in the same time.

In the roof, The Doctor walked out in a new shirt with several ties draped around his neck. Leila, Amy and Rory followed him out. The Atraxi was hovering overhead. "So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving," Leila said. "Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now," The Doctor said.

The eyeball dropped onto the roof and scaned The Doctor. "You are not of this world," The Atraxi said. "No, but I've put a lot of work into it," The Doctor said. He looked at his selection of ties. "Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think? Leila, what do you think?" The Doctor asked as he turned around to look at her with a tie. "No," Leila said. The Doctor nodded and throw the tie to Rory. He turned back to the Atraxi. "Is this world important?" The Atraxi asked. "Important? What's that mean, important? 6 billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" The Doctor asked.

There was a projection of the world between them. "No," The Atraxi said. "Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The Doctor asked. "No," The Atraxi said. "Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many," The Doctor said.

"And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?" The Doctor asked. A run through of all the previous Doctors, then this Doctor stepped through the projection with a jacket and bow tie. "Hello. I'm The Doctor. Basically, run," The Doctor said. The eyeball zoom back to its ship and leave very fast. There is a brief materialization sound, then The Doctor takes a glowing TARDIS key out of his new jacket pocket. "You did it," Leila whispered. The Doctor suddenly ran past her and they all ran after him.

The trio ran to Leila and Amy's house. The blue box disappeared into thin air. "He's gone," Leila whispered sadly. Amy walked over to her sister and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry. For not believing you," Amy said. Leila looked at her sister and smiled a little. Amy took her hand and the trio walked back to the house.

 **2 years after**

In the night time. Leila got into the house as Amy was sleeping in her room. Leila heard the sound of the TARDIS and it wake Amy up. Amy got down the stairs. "Did you heard that?" Amy asked and Leila nodded. They both ran outside. "Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now," The Doctor said. "It's you. You came back," Leila said. "Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?" The Doctor asked. "And you kept the clothes," Leila said as she walked closer to him. "Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes," The Doctor said.

"Including the bow tie," Amy said as she walked over to Leila. "Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool," The Doctor said and turned back to Leila. "So what do you think?" The Doctor asked. "About what?" Leila asked. "Other planets. Want to check some out?" The Doctor asked. "What does that mean?" Leila asked. "It means. Well, it means come with me. Both of you," The Doctor said, looking between Leila and Amy. "Where?" Amy asked. "Wherever you like," The Doctor said. "All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero," Leila said. "Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more," The Doctor said. "Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff," Leila said. The Doctor smiled. "That was 2 years ago," Leila said. The Doctor's smile fall. "Oh. Oops," The Doctor said. "Yeah," Amy said. The Doctor looked back Leila. "So that's-" "14 years!" Leila snapped. "14 years since fish custard. Leila Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough," The Doctor said.

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library," Leila said. "Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?" The Doctor asked. "No," Leila said. "You wanted to come 14 years ago," The Doctor said. "I grew up," Leila said. "Don't worry. I'll soon fix that," The Doctor said with a smile. He opened the TARDIS door and followed Leila and Amy in.

Leila and Amy eyes grow wide. "Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all," The Doctor said with a smile. "It's bigger on the inside," Leila said. "Yep," The Doctor said with a smile. "But I'm in my nightie," Amy said. "Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will where do you two want to start?" The Doctor asked. "You are so sure that we coming," Leila said. "Yeah, I am," The Doctor said with a smile.

"Can you get us back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked. "It's a time machine. I can get you back 5 minutes ago," The Doctor said. A Sonic Screwdriver rises from a slot in the console. "Oh! A new one! Lovely," The Doctor said. "Why us?" Leila asked. "Why not?" The Doctor asked. "No, seriously. You are asking us to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why us?" Leila asked and Amy nodded. "I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?" The Doctor asked. "People always have a reason," Amy said. "Do I look like people?" The Doctor asked. "Yes," Leila and Amy said in the same time.

"Been knocking around on my own for a while. My choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache," The Doctor said. "You're lonely. That's it? Just that?" Leila asked. "Just that. Promise," The Doctor said as he locked eyes with Leila's. "Okay," Leila said and Amy smiled. "So, are you two okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know," The Doctor said.

"We fine," Amy said. "I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box," Leila said. "Leila and Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your lifes may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box," The Doctor said. Leila and Amy smiled. "Ha ha! Yeah. Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything," The Doctor said with a big smile. He set the TARDIS in flight.


	4. Ch 4 - Believe Me

_"My name is Leila Pond. When I was 7, I had an imaginary friend. And my imaginary friend came back."  
_

Leila was floating in space, with The Doctor hold on to her ankle from the open door of the TARDIS. Amy was inside, smiling at them. She was happy to see them like that. "Come on, Pond," The Doctor said with a smile. He pulled Leila back inside the TARDIS. "Now do you believe me?" The Doctor asked. "Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space!" Leila said with a smile as Amy walked over to the pair. Amy smiled. "What are we breathing?" She asked. "I've extended the air shell. We're fine," The Doctor replied.

They were above a city in space. "Now that's interesting. Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations," The Doctor said. He ran back to the console and the doors closed. "Doctor?" Leila called. "Migrating to the stars," The Doctor said. "Doctor?" Amy called. "Isn't that amazing?" The Doctor asked with a smile. "Doctor!" Leila and Amy called. The Doctor stopped and walked to the doors. He see Leila and Amy holding on the TARDIS.

"A little help here?" Leila asked. The Doctor chuckled, and pulled them both down and shut the doors. "I've found us a spaceship. This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home," The Doctor said.

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asked. "Course we can. But first, there's a thing," The Doctor said. "A thing?" Leila asked. "An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets," The Doctor said, grinning at Leila and Amy.

"Ooo, that's interesting," The Doctor said, looking back at the screen. There was a small girl crying on a bench, silently sobbing into her own chest. Leila and Amy looked at the girl sadly. "What's wrong with her?" Amy asked. They both see The Doctor on the scanner, speaking to the weeping girl. "Doctor?" Leila asked. The little girl ran away. The Doctor gestured for Leila and Amy to join him and they both ran out the TARDIS.

"We in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. We been dead for centuries," Amy said. "Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" The Doctor said as he put his arms around Leila and Amy shoulders. "What's wrong?" Leila asked. "What's wrong with this picture?" The Doctor asked. "Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles," Amy said. "Says the girl in the nightie," Leila said and The Doctor chuckled. The realisation hit Amy, her face dropped. "Oh my God, I'm in my nightie," She said. Leila smirked. "Why are you not in a Pj's?" Amy asked. "I was out," Leila said.

"Look around you. Actually look. Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me," The Doctor said. He took a pint glass of water from a table. "What are you doing?" The man asked. The Doctor put the glass on the floor. He looked at it for a moment then returns it to the table. "Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish," The Doctor said and turned back at Leila and Amy. "Where was I?" The Doctor asked as he stopped closer next to Leila. "Why did you just do that with the water?" Leila asked.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state. Do you two see it yet?" The Doctor asked. "Where?" Amy asked. "There," The Doctor said, pointing at the crying little girl, who was all alone. The Doctor walked over to her, Leila and Amy followed.

The Doctor, Leila and Amy set on a bench in front of the child. "One little girl crying. So?" Amy asked. "Crying silently. I mean, children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that. Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state," The Doctor said.

The little girl walked away. "Where'd she go?" Amy asked. "Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner," The Doctor said. Leila and Amy looked at him. "Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her," The Doctor said and handed a colourful wallet to Leila.

"Took me four goes. You two ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere," The Doctor said. "But they're just things," Amy said. "They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy," Leila said and The Doctor nodded. "That's right. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?" The Doctor said.

"Wait. What do we do? We don't know what we doing here and Amy not even dressed," Leila said. "It's this or Leadworth. What do you two think? Let's see. What will Leila and Amy Pond choose?" The Doctor asked. Leila and Amy remained silent. "Ha ha, gotcha. You two meet me back here in half an hour," The Doctor said. "What are you going to do?" Leila asked. "What I always do. Stay out of trouble. Badly," The Doctor said, and he ran off. Leila sighed. "Come on we better go and find her," Amy said. They got up and went to find the girl.


	5. Ch 5 - Mandy

Leila and Amy walked to the Deck 207. "Where is she?" Amy asked. "Don't know," Leila said. "Why are you following me?" Mandy asked behind them. Leila and Amy turned around and see Mandy stood there. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I saw you two watching me at the marketplace," Mandy said. "You dropped this, sweetie," Leila said, passing her the small wallet. Mandy took it from her gently. "Only when your friend kept bumping into me," Mandy said, looking at Leila.

"What's that?" Amy asked, pointing at a stripy tent which was covering something up, a 'KEEP OUT' sign placed across the opening. "There's a hole. We have to go back," Mandy said with a fear in her voice. Leila frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Leila asked. "Nothing," Mandy said. "A hole?" Amy asked. "Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you doing?" Mandy asked Amy.

"Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a keep out sign," Amy said. Leila rolled her eyes. "What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" Amy asked. "Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it," Mandy said. "About what honey?" Leila asked. "Below," Mandy said. "And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn," Amy said. She picked the lock with her hairpin. "You two sound Scottish," Mandy said.

Leila smiled at Mandy. "We are Scottish. What's wrong with that?" Amy asked. "Scotland's got to be here somewhere," Leila said. Mandy shook her head. "They wanted their own ship," She replied. Leila nodded slowly. "Good for them. Nothing changes," Leila said and Amy laughed.

"How did you two get here?" Mandy asked. "We just passing through, you know, with a guy," Leila said. Mandy smiled at her. "Your boyfriend?" She asked. "What? No!" Leila said. Amy looked back at Leila and smirked. Leila looked at her sister. "Shut up and keep working," Leila said. Amy shook her head as she kept smiling. She got back to work on the lock.

Mandy looked at Leila again. "What's you name?" She asked. "Leila. And this is Amy," Leila said. "Is she your sister?" Mandy asked Leila. Leila smiled. "Yes, she is," Leila said, and then whispered to Mandy. "Unfortunately," She joked. Mandy giggled as Amy looked at Leila. "Oi, I heard that," She said. Leila smirked and Amy smiled.

"She's getting married," Leila said. "Really?" Mandy asked. "Yeah. Really, actually married," Amy said. "When?" Mandy asked. "Well, it's kind of weird. A long time ago tomorrow morning," Amy said. She opened the lock. "Hey, hey. Result!" Amy said with a smile. "Stop! You mustn't do that!" Mandy said. She grabbed Leila's arm in fear. "Amy you don't know whet's in there," Leila said. "It's fine," Amy said as she got in. "Amy it's scaring her," Leila said. "You can't go in there," Mandy said.

"Don't worry, she'll be out in a moment," Leila said. Suddenly, there was a clatter from inside the tent and Amy's screams. "Amy!" Leila yelled as she was about to got inside, Mandy tried to pull Leila away.

Suddenly the tent and they surrounded by hooded men as Amy crawled out. Leila turned to Mandy. "Run!" She yelled. Mandy quickly ran away. Then that hooded men grabbed Leila and she felt something inject itself into her skin as Amy passed out. Leila passed out as well.

Leila wake up in a chair in front of four screens and two large buttons labelled Forget and Protest. Leila see a large man in a booth beside her, grinning. "Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll," A voice said.

"Name: Leila Taylor Pond ... Age: 1305 ... Species: Human ...Marital status: Unknown ... "

"You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls," It said.

Leila frowned, not sure if she wanted to see. Suddenly it flashed through Leila's mind. Images flashed within second Leila pressed her hand down on the forget button without thinking twice, and everything was wiped from her mind within seconds. A tear slipped down her cheek. The door opened. "Leila!" Mandy called.

Leila turned around and see The Doctor, Amy and Mandy inside. Mandy and Amy ran towards Leila and hugged her tightly. "You okay?" Amy asked as she let go of Leila but Mandy still hugged her. "Yeah. Yeah, I don't remember what I saw. Why would I choose to forget?" Leila asked. "Everyone does. Everyone chooses the Forget button," Mandy said as she let go and took Leila's hand.

"Did you?" The Doctor asked. "I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every 5 years," Mandy said. "And once every 5 years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action," The Doctor said. "How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Mandy asked. "Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me," The Doctor said. Amy and Leila looked at each other and then back at The Doctor.

"Mandy, wait outside. Who knows what will happen," The Doctor said. Mandy looked at Leila, who nodded her head. Mandy walked outside. "Now, this is what I do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government," The Doctor said. He hit the Protest button. The door slam shut, trapping him, Leila and Amy inside. The floor opens up to reveal the long drop. "Say wheee!" The Doctor said. Amy and Leila grabbed hands and screamed as the three of them fell down.


	6. Ch 6 - Smiler

The Doctor dropped down a chute into what appears to be organic waste. Then he heard Leila's scream. She dropped down and The Doctor caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. Amy followed a few moments later as she scream and hit the floor. Leila got off of The Doctor's arms. "High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel," The Doctor said as he using the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Where are we?" Leila asked. "Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. What's this then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave," The Doctor said. "It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" Amy said. "Yes, but only food refuse," The Doctor said and he smell the boxes, "Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed," Leila said. "But feeding what, though?" The Doctor asked. "It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy," Amy said as she felt the floor. Suddenly, a distance animal noise was heard. The Doctor got up and stood next to Leila. "Er, it's not a floor, it's a. So," The Doctor said and he put his Screwdriver in his pocket. "It's a what?" Leila asked as Amy got up.

The Doctor looked between the sisters. "The next word is kind of a scary word. Both of you probably want to take a moment, get yourselves in a calm place," The Doctor said as he put his hands on their arms and he hummed, "Go omm."

"Omm," Amy and Leila hummed. "It's a tongue," The Doctor spoke up as he let go of thier arms. Amy and Leila's eyes grow wide. "A tongue?" Leila asked, calm. The Doctor smiled, "A tongue. A great big tongue."

"This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?" Amy asked. "Yes, yes, yes. But on the plus side, roomy," The Doctor said. "How do we get out?" Amy asked. The Doctor ignored her and spoke up as he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver again, "How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach. Though not right now."

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Leila asked. "Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is closed for business," The Doctor said. The trio looked at a wall of big teeth. "We could try, though," Amy said and she took a step forward. "No, stop, don't move," The Doctor said as the 'floor' suddenly vibrates. "Too late. It's started," The Doctor said. "What has?" Leila asked. "Swallow reflex," The Doctor replied as he and the sisters fell on the 'floor'. The Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver and Leila asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors," The Doctor replied. "Chemo-what?" Amy asked. "The eject button," The Doctor said. "How does a mouth have an eject button?" Amy asked. "Think about it!" The Doctor said. Suddenly a wave of vomit approaches and the trio got up. The Doctor fixed his bow tie as he said, "Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!"

The trio got out of the animal and landed in a room. The Doctor was trying the door with his Sonic Screwdriver. "There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you both are covered in sick," The Doctor said. "Where are we?" Leila asked as she and Amy got up. "Overspill pipe, at a guess," The Doctor replied. "Oh, God, it stinks," Amy said. "Oh, that's not the pipe," The Doctor said. Amy sniffed her closed, "Phew."

"Can we get out?" Leila asked. "One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw," The Doctor said. Then a Forget button lights up at the door. "Look familiar?" The Doctor asked. Leila looked at it scared. "That's the carrot," The Doctor said and then two Smiler booths light up. "Ooo, here's the stick," The Doctor said. He stered to walk over to them as he spoke, "There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?"

The Smilers become Frowners. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" The Doctor asked. The Frowners become Scowlers. The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?"

The booths opened and the Smilers step out. The trio took steps back. "Doctor?" Leila asked. Suddenly a woman stepped up between The Doctor and Leila, and shoot the Smilers. "Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask," The Doctor said to the woman. The woman smiled at Leila and Amy as she walked over to them. "Which of you is Leila and Amy?"

"Leila. Amy," Leila said as she pointed between them. "And you are?" She asked. "Liz. Liz Ten," The woman introduced. Leila nodded. "Hi," Amy said. "Lovely hair, girls. Shame about the sick," Liz said. Mandy walked over and smiled at Leila, who smiled back at her. "You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave," Liz said. Leila nodded and said, "Yes she is."

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asked Liz. "Stuck my gizmo on you," Liz said and she throw him a device. "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it," The Doctor said. "No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject," Liz said. "Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?" The Doctor asked.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was," Liz said. "Your family?" The Doctor asked.

Liz was about to say something but was cut off from the two Smilers started to get up, "They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move."


	7. Ch 7 - Liz Ten

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy," Liz said. "Liz Ten," The Doctor said. "Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" Liz said. She turned around as they duck, and she shoots the repaired Smilers again. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule," Liz said. Leila smirked. "I like you," She said and Liz smiled.

They walked in a corridor. "There's a high-speed Vator through there. Oh, yeah. There's these things," Liz said. There was a tentacles beating at a grating. "Any ideas?" Liz asked. "I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root," Amy said.

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship," The Doctor said. "What, like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving," Liz said and she walked away. Mandy followed her. "Doctor?" Leila asked. "Oh, Leila. We should never have come here," The Doctor whispered.

Liz led them into a large bedroom with glasses of water on the floor. "Why all the glasses?" The Doctor asked. "To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what," Liz said.

Mandy took Leila's hand and Leila smiled. "A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" The Doctor asked. "Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. 10 years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon," Liz said. "How old were you when you came to the throne?" The Doctor asked as he still studying Liz's mask. "40. Why?" Liz asked. "What, you're 50 now?" Leila asked. "No way," Amy said.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps," Liz said. "And you always wear this in public?" The Doctor asked. "Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting," Liz said. "Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face," The Doctor said. "Yeah? So what?" Liz asked. "Oh, Liz. So everything," The Doctor said.

Suddenly, a division of Winders enters. "What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz asked. Leila pulled Mandy closer to her. "Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now," A man said. "Why would I do that?" Liz asked. The mans heads turned to become a Scowlers. "How can they be Smilers?" Leila asked. "Half Smiler, half human," The Doctor said. "Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" Liz asked.

"The highest authority, Ma'am," The man said. "I am the highest authority," Liz snapped. "Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am," The man said. "Where?" Liz asked. "The Tower, Ma'am," The man replied.

They all walked to the Tower. Leila, Amy and Mandy looked through a grating, where the tentacles were flailing. "Doctor, where are we?" Leila asked. "The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon," The Doctor explained. "Ma'am," A man said. "Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do," Liz said. "There's children down here. What's all that about?" The Doctor asked as kids walked by.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky," Hawthorne said. "Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle," The Doctor said.

The top of a pulsating brain was visible in the middle of the room, with giant electrodes pointing down at it. "What's that?" Liz asked. "Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly," The Doctor said. "Or?" Liz asked. "Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button," The Doctor said. "I don't understand," Liz said.

"Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear," The Doctor said. The Doctor sonics a tentacle. They hear a screaming sound. "Stop it," Liz said and The Doctor stopped.

Liz looked at Hawthorne. "Who did this?" Liz asked. "We act on instructions from the highest authority," Hawthorne said. "I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?" Liz asked. "Liz. Your mask," The Doctor said. "What about my mask?" Liz asked. "Look at it," The Doctor said as he throw the make to Liz and she caught it. "It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say," The Doctor said. "Yeah? It's an antique. So?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not 50. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign," The Doctor said. "Nah, it's 10 years. I've been on this throne 10 years." Liz said. "10 years. And the same 10 years, over and over again, always leading you here," The Doctor said as he grabbed Liz hand and they all followed him. They saw two buttons - Forget and Abdicate.

Liz slowly looked at Hawthorne. "What have you done?" She asked. "Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us," Hawthorne said and he turn on a TV.

Liz on the screen spoke, "If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

"I voted for this," Amy said. "Me too. Why would I do that?" Leila asked The Doctor. "Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know," The Doctor said. "I don't even remember doing it," Leila said. "You did it. That's what counts," The Doctor said. "I'm sorry," Leila said. "I don't care. When I'm done here, you both going home," The Doctor said, pointing at her and Amy.

"Why? Because we made a mistake? We don't even remember doing it. Doctor!" Leila said. "Yeah, I know. You're only human," The Doctor said. "What are you doing?" Liz asked quietly. "The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it," The Doctor said. "That'll be like killing it," Amy said.

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor any more," The Doctor said. "There must be something we can do, some other way," Liz said. "Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" The Doctor yelled.


	8. Ch 8 - Saving The Last Star Whale

Leila, Amy and Mandy were sitting as they watched The Doctor adjusts the machinery. Then kids walked in. "Timmy!" Mandy yelled and ran over to a small boy. "You made it, you're okay. It's me, Mandy," Mandy said. A tentacle flails behind Mandy, then gently taps her on the shoulder. Leila and Amy watched as she strokes it.

Suddenly, something floated around Leila's and Amy's mind; 'Our children screamed. It came, like a miracle.' 'It won't eat the children.' 'The children screamed, then it came. It's the last of its kind.'

The sisters looked at each other and nodded. They got up and ran to The Doctor. "Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" Amy said. Leila walked over to Liz, "Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand."

Leila dragged Liz to the voting buttons. "Leila, no! No!" The Doctor said. Leila pushed Liz's hand down on the Abdicate button. The Whale roars. Starship UK shakes briefly. "Leila, what have you done?" The Doctor asked. "Nothing at all," Leila said. "We've increased speed," Hawthorne said.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help," Amy said. "It's still here. I don't understand," Liz said. "The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry," Leila said as she looked at The Doctor, and see he was looking at her already.

On the observation deck, The Doctor was looking out. Leila saw him and she ran over to him. "From Her Majesty. She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK," Leila said with a smile as she hold out Liz's mask to him. "Leila, you could have killed everyone on this ship," The Doctor said.

"You could have killed a Star Whale," Leila said. "And you saved it. I know, I know," The Doctor. "Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind," Leila said. "But you couldn't have known how it would react," The Doctor said. "You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" Leila asked with a soft smile. The Doctor smiled a little and they hugged.

"Hey," Leila started. "What?" The Doctor asked. "Gotcha," Leila said. The Doctor laughed, "Gotcha," He said. They hugged for a moment until someone cleared his throat and they let go. They turned around and see Amy, grinning at them.

Leila smiled at her big sister as she walked over to them. "Oh, I sorry. Did I interrupt you both or something?" Amy asked as she kept smiling at Leila and The Doctor. The Doctor cleared his throat and fixed his bow tie, "No."

Amy grin at him. "Oh really?" She asked and looked at her little sister and then back at The Doctor. "It seems the two of you enjoyed your moment together," Amy said. Leila hit Amy's arm playfully and Amy giggled.

Leila, Amy and The Doctor walked in the London market. "Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Leila asked. "For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write. Never mind them," The Doctor said as they got to the TARDIS. Leila looked at Amy and smiled. Amy smiled back.

Then there was a phone ringing. "Is that a phone ringing?" Leila asked. The three walked in the TARDIS. "People phone you?" Amy asked. "Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" The Doctor asked. Amy answered the trim phone on the console. "Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who? Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?" Amy asked.

"Which Prime Minister?" The Doctor asked. "Er, which Prime Minister? The British one," Amy replied. "Which British one?" The Doctor asked. "Which British one? Winston Churchill for you," Amy said. "Oh!" The Doctor said and grabbed the phone from Amy. "Hello, dear. What's up?" The Doctor asked.

Amy walked over to Leila and they looked confused. "Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister, we're on our way," The Doctor said and hung up. He smiled and the sisters smiled and giggled. The TARDIS dematerializes.


	9. AN

**I don't know why, but I didn't like the episode 'Victory of the Daleks', so I'm going to skipped it. I hope it's ok.**


	10. Ch 9 - Meeting Kol and Emma

"So, where are we going now?" Amy asked. "I got a call from a friend. Need to go and look," The Doctor said. "A friend?" Leila asked and she and her sister frowned. The Doctor looked up. "Yes, a friend."

The TARDIS materialized. "Where are we?" Leila asked. "You will see. Come on," The Doctor said with a grin. The Doctor, Leila and Amy walked out of the TARDIS. They landed on the beach with a mountain. They saw a young woman approached them. "Doctor," The woman said with a smile. "Emma!" The Doctor said happily and hugged her. Leila and Amy looked at each other and then back at the two.

"How have you been? I hope you and your brother didn't got into trouble," The Doctor said with a smirk. The woman, Emma, smirked. "Not this time," She said and The Doctor chuckled.

"Hey, come on!" A man called. "We coming Kol," Emma called. Emma looked back at The Doctor, Leila and Amy. "Come on," Emma said. The Doctor, Leila and Amy followed Emma to the man, Kol.

Then they saw a crash spaceship. "It's a spaceship," The Doctor said. "Yep," Emma said. Kol looked at them. "Hey, Doc," Kol said with a smirk. The Doctor smiled. "Hello, Kol," The Doctor said.

"What caused it to crash?" Leila asked. "Not us," Kol said. "Well, I'm shocked," The Doctor said. Kol and Emma smirked. "The warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors," The Doctor said. "A phase shift would have to be sabotage. We did warn them," Emma said. "About what?" The Doctor said. "Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries," Emma said.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Leila asked. "Oh, right. Leila and Amy Pond, Professor Emma Pierce and Commander Kol Pierce," The Doctor introduced. Kol and Emma looked at The Doctor and smirked. "Commander?" Kol asked. "I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I?" Emma asked and she laughed. "How exciting. Spoilers."

"There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die," Kol said. "Which made it crash?" Leila asked. Emma nodded and smiled, pressing a device to her ear. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal," Emma said. She and Kol walked away. "We have a minute. Shall we?" Emma asked. The Doctor, Leila and Amy followed Emma and Kol.

Four small tornadoes kicked up the dust and turn into four soldiers. "Kol, Emma. You two promised me an army," A man said. "No old man, we promised you the equivalent of an army. This is The Doctor," Kol said. The man shook The Doctor's hand as he spoke to him, "Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Kol and Emma were helping us with a covert investigation. Has they explained what we're dealing with?" Octavian asked.

"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" Emma asked. The Doctor's head shot up, frowning slightly. Leila and Amy exchanged a glance.

Night had fell and the rest of the troops have arrived with their supplies in a small drop ship, like a container unit. They have set up camp around it. "The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up," Octavian said. "Oh, good," The Doctor said. "Good, sir?" Octavian asked. "Catacombs. Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great," The Doctor said.

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead," Octavian said. "You can stop any time you like," The Doctor said. "Father Octavian?" A soldier called. "Excuse me, sir," Octavian said and walked away. "You're letting people call you sir. You never do that," Amy pointed out. "So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" Leila said.

"Now that's interesting. You two are still here. Which part of wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?" The Doctor asked. "Wow, Mister Grumpy Face," Leila said. Amy giggled.

"A Weeping Angel, Leila, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?" The Doctor asked.

"Who are Emma and Kol? It's like I know them. It's wired," Leila said. "Kol, Doctor, Father Octavian," Emma called from the drop module. She has changed into combat fatigues. So as Kol. "Why do they call him Father?" Amy asked as they walked over to Emma. "He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on," The Doctor replied.

A grainy image of a Weeping Angel with its back towards them is on a monitor on the far wall. "What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop," Emma said. "Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face," The Doctor said. "You've encountered the Angels before?" Octavian asked.

"Once, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving," The Doctor said. "But it's just a statue," Leila said. "It's a statue when you see it," Kol said. "Where did it come from?" The Doctor said "Pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time," Emma said.

"There's a difference between dormant and patient," The Doctor said. "What did you mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Leila asked. "The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it," Kol said. "It's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism," The Doctor said. "Being a stone?" Amy asked. "Being a stone until you turn your back," The Doctor said.

The Doctor, Emma, Kol and Octavian walked out while Leila and Amy stayed at the drop module. "The hyperdrive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing," The Doctor said. "Deadly to an Angel?" Octavian asked. "Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?" The Doctor asked.

"The Aplans. Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago," Kol said. "Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists," Octavian said. "You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you," The Doctor said.

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population-" Octavian said. "Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load," The Doctor said. "Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Kol, with me," Octavian said. "Doctor," Emma called. The Doctor walked over to Emma. Leila and Amy looked at them talking and looking at the books.

"I'll be right back," Amy said to Leila and walked over to The Doctor and Emma. Leila sighed and walked walked back into the Module and looked at the image of the Angel on the monitor. It's face is raised from his hands and starting to look over its shoulder.

Leila frowned and stepped out. "Emma?" She called. Emma turned around. "Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" Leila asked. "No, just the four seconds," Emma replied.

Leila frowned and walked back and the Angel was now looking straight at the viewer, hands completely lowered. The time stamp has moved as far as 00:11:28:04 before jumping back to 00:11:24:23.

When Leila looked at the monitor again, it was closer to the camera. The module door closed and locked behind her. Leila tried turning off the monitor, but it come back on again, and again, and again.

She moved close to the monitor. "You're just a recording. You can't move," She said. Leila tried to pull out the lead to the monitor. When she looked back up, the Angel was up close to the camera, but the time stamp is still running through the same four seconds. "Doctor?" Leila called. She tried to open the door. She looked up and the Angel's mouth was open. "Doctor! Doctor!" Leila called.

Leila tried to open the door again. She looked up again slowly. The image of the Angel was inside. "Doctor! It's in the room!" Leila said. "Leila!" The Doctor's voice called. "Doctor!" Leila called as she keep looking at the Angel. "Leila!" Amy's voice called. "Are you all right? What's happening?" The Doctor's voice asked. "It's coming out of the television. The Angel is here," Leila said. "Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking," The Doctor's voice said.

"What's wrong?" Kol's voice asked. "Deadlocked," The Doctor's voice said. "There is no deadlock!" Emma's voice said. "Don't blink. Don't even blink," The Doctor's voice said.

"Help me!" Leila said. "Can you turn it off? The screen. Can you turn it off?" The Doctor's voice asked. "I tried," Leila said. "Try again but don't take your eyes off the Angel," The Doctor's voice said. "I'm not," Leila said. "Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink," The Doctor's voice said.

Leila took the remote control and turning off but it switching back. "It just keeps switching back on," She said. "Yeah, it's the Angel," The Doctor's voice said. "But it's just a recording," Leila said. "No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel. What are you doing?" The Doctor's voice asked. "I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm," Emma's voice said. "There is no way in. It's not physically possible," The Doctor's voice said.

"Doctor, what's it going to do?" Leila asked. "Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking," The Doctor's voice said. "Just tell me," Leila said. "Doctor, do something," Amy's voice said. "Leila, not the eyes. Look at the Angel but don't look at the eyes," The Doctor's voice said.

"Why?" Leila asked. There were talking. "Doctor, what?" Leila asked. "Don't look at the eyes!" The Doctor's voice said. "No, about images. What did you say about images?" Leila asked. "Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel," Kol's voice said.

"Okay. One, two, three, four," Leila said and then she pressed pause on the remote just as the tape loop returns to the start. The image turns to static. The Doctor, Amy, Kol and Emma burs in as the monitor turns off. "I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip," Leila said with smiled. The Doctor give a hug to Leila and then walked to the television whine Amy walked over and hugged Leila tightly. "That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good," Leila said as she and Amy broke the hug. The Doctor smiled and keep scan the television.

"That was amazing," Emma said. Kol nodded. "So it was here? That was the Angel?" Kol asked. "That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant," The Doctor said. There was an explosion outside. The Doctor looked outside. "Doctor? We're through," Octavian said.

The Doctor looked back. "Okay, now it starts," The Doctor said and walked out. Kol and Emma followed. Amy stood by the door and looked at Leila. "Leila, you coming?" Amy asked. "Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye," Leila said as Amy walked out.


	11. Ch 10 - Angels

Everyone climb down a rope ladder into the underground space. "Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor asked as Emma clime down in the rope, followed by Leila. "Grav globe," Octavian said. A Cleric gave a globe to The Doctor. "Where are we? What is this?" Amy asked.

"It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead," Kol said. "What's that?" Leila asked. "Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone," The Doctor said. Then The Doctor kicked the globe into the air, where it illuminates a vast array of mausoleums and statuary. "The perfect hiding place," The Doctor said.

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier," Octavian said. "A bit, yeah," The Doctor said. "A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for," Octavian said. "A needle in a haystack," Emma said. "A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, um, statues. No, yours was fine," The Doctor said.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" Octavian asked. "We find it, and hope," The Doctor said. The Doctor started walking. Leila, Amy, Kol and Emma followed.

The Doctor, Leila and Amy started up the terraces. Leila stopped to rub her eye, and stone dust fall out between her fingers. She looked at her hand. Kol stopped next to her. "You all right?" Kol asked. Leila looked up at him as Amy walked back to them. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a Maze of the Dead?" Leila asked.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad," Kol said. Leila and Amy smiled. Emma walked up to the three. "Give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit," Emma said to Leila. She injected Leila. "Ow!" Leila said.

"Sorry," Emma said. She took Amy's arm and injected her. "Ow!" Amy said. "It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship," Emma said.

"So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Because you two know him in the future, don't you?" Amy asked. "The Doctor? The Doctor's the Doctor," Emma said. "He never really changes. Except for ... A few things," Kol said and he walked up ahead. "Like?" Leila asked. "Spoilers," Emma said with a smile. Leila smiled. "He trusts his wife and kids more then anyone in this world," Emma said. "Wife and kids?" Leila asked. Emma looked at Leila, she smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor asked. "Talking about you," Leila said. "I wasn't listening," The Doctor said. "Ah. The other way up," Leila said. The Doctor frowned and then noticing he was holding Kol's portable computer the wrong way. The Doctor turned the portable computer around. "Yeah," The Doctor said. Leila, Amy and Emma chuckled. Kol looked at Leila. "I saw you use it," Leila said. Kol nodded and smirked. Leila, Amy and Emma looked up at the statues.

There was a shots echoed through the chamber. The Doctor, Leila, Amy, Kol and Emma run back to the main group. A young Cleric has shot up a statue. "Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me," The young man said. "We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Octavian asked.

"No, sir," The young man said. "No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor," Octavian said.

"Oh leave him along. I'm sure I'd do the same," Leila said as she walked towards the two. "What's your name?" Leila asked. "Bob, ma'am," The young man replied.

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob," The Doctor said. "It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church," Octavian said. "Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?" The Doctor asked. "Yes, sir," Bob said. "Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on," The Doctor said. "We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach," Octavian said.

The Doctor, Leila, Amy, Kol and Emma walked up ahead. "Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there," Amy said. "Incredible builders, the Aplans," Kol said. "Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one," The Doctor said. "You mean you helped him?" Leila asked.

"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" The Doctor asked. "Hang on," Emma said. "Read it to me," The Doctor said. Emma pulled out a book and opened it.

She read it. "'What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels.'''

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb," Amy said. "The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go," Kol said. "Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time," The Doctor said. "I thought they were all dead?" Leila asked. "So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head," The Doctor said.

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is," Emma said. "Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Um, no offence, Bishop," The Doctor said. "Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way," Octavian said.

As they all walked, The Doctor, Kol and Emma looked at the statues. "Oh," The Doctor said. They all stopped. The Doctor looked at Kol and Emma, the three of them thought the same thing. "What's wrong?" Leila asked. "No way," Emma said. "Oh no," Kol said. "Exactly," The Doctor said. "How could we have not noticed that?" Emma asked. "Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick," The Doctor said. "What's wrong, sir?" Octavian asked.

"Nobody move. Nobody move," Kol said. Everyone listened. "Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger," The Doctor said. "What danger?" Octavian asked. "The Aplans," Emma said.

"The Aplans?" Octavian asked. "They've got two heads," Emma said. "Yes, I get that. So?" Octavian asked. "So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak," The Doctor said.

They all walked into an alcove away from the statues. "Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches," The Doctor said. "Sir?" One of the soldiers asked. "Do it," Kol said. Everyone did as they told. "Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment," The Doctor said. "Are you sure about this?" Emma asked. "No," The Doctor said.

The light goes out then back in an instant. The statues moved. "Oh, my God. They've moved," Amy said. The Doctor ran down the passage, and it is filled statues coming towards them. "They're Angels. All of them," The Doctor said. "But they can't be," Emma said. "Clerics, keep watching them," The Doctor said. He ran back to a vantage point of the main cavern. All the statues are climbing up towards them. Leila, Amy, Emma and Kol followed The Doctor. "Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us," The Doctor said.

The Doctor, Leila, Amy, Kol and Emma got back to the group. "But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one," Emma said. "Could they have been here already?" Amy asked. "The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?" The Doctor asked. "Nobody knows," Kol said. "We know," The Doctor said.

"They don't look like Angels," Octavian said. "They're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now," Leila said. The Doctor looked at one of the statues. "Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving," The Doctor said. "Losing their image?" Leila asked. "And their image is their power. Power. Power!" The Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Leila asked. "Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up," The Doctor said. "We need to get out of here fast," Emma said.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in," Octavian said in his walkie-talkie. "It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir," Bob's voice replied. "Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active," Octavian said. "I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir," Bob's voice said.

The Doctor grabbed Octavian's walkie-talkie. "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor," The Doctor said. "I'm talking to-" Octavian said. "Where are you now?" The Doctor asked. "I'm talking to my-" Octavian said. The Doctor hold his hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up," The Doctor said to Octavian.

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal," Bob's voice said. "Well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?" The Doctor asked. "Snapped their necks, sir," Bob's voice replied. "That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something," The Doctor said.

Octavian grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan," Octavian said. The Doctor grabbed the walkie-talkie again. "Don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too," Bob's voice said. "What do you mean, the Angel killed you?" The Doctor asked. "Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something," Bob's voice said. "If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" The Doctor asked.

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion," Bob's voice said.

"So when you say you're on your way up to us," The Doctor said. "It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes," Bob's voice said. "No way out," The Doctor said. "Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run," Octavian said. Everyone started running. "Doctor," Leila said. "I'm coming. Go, go, go," The Doctor said. Leila started running with the others.

The Doctor ran and saw Leila stands. "Don't wait for me. Go, run," The Doctor said and he grabbed Leila's hand. "I can't," Leila said. The Doctor looked her up. "No, really, I can't," Leila said. "Why not?" The Doctor asked. "Look at my hand. It's stone," Leila said. The Doctor looked at her eyes with his flashlight. "You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" The Doctor asked.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried," Leila said. "Listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone," The Doctor said. "It is. Look at it," Leila said. "It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go," The Doctor said. "I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone," Leila said.

The Doctor's flashlight started to flicker. "The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate, Leila. Move your hand," The Doctor said. "I can't," Leila said. "Then we're both going to die," The Doctor said. "You're not going to die here," Leila said. "They'll kill the lights," The Doctor said. The flashlight started to flicker again.

"You've got to go," Leila said. "No," The Doctor said. The statues arrived. "Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink," The Doctor said. "Go!" Leila said. "I'm not going. I'm not leaving you here. You can move your hand," The Doctor said. "It's stone," Leila said. "It's not stone," The Doctor said. "You've got to go. Amy and those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them," Leila said. "Leila Pond, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry," The Doctor said.

"I understand. You've got to leave me," Leila said. "Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this," The Doctor said. He bite her hand. "Ow!" Leila said. "See? Not stone. Now run," The Doctor said. "You bit me," Leila said. "Yeah, and you're alive," The Doctor said as he pulled Leila behind him. "Look, I've got a mark. Look at my hand," Leila said. "Yes, and you're alive. Did I mention?" The Doctor said. The Doctor grabbed Leila's hand and they started running.

Leila and The Doctor got to the tunnel, were the group are. "So does the gravity globe," Kol said. "Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming," Octavian said. "Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves," The Doctor said. "Which means we won't be able to see them," Octavian said. "Which means we can't stay here," Kol said. "Two more incoming," One of the soldiers said. "Any suggestions?" Emma asked.

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium," Octavian said. "There's no way up, no way back, no way out," Emma said. "No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea," Leila said to The Doctor. "There's always a way out," The Doctor said.

All the lights flickered. "There's always a way out," The Doctor repeated. "Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Bob's voice asked. The Doctor pulled out the walkie-talkie. "Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" The Doctor asked. "Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir," Bob's voice said. "Why are you telling me this?" The Doctor asked. "There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end," Bob's voice said. "Which is?" The Doctor asked. "I died in fear," Bob's voice said. "I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked.

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down," Bob's voice said. "What are they doing?" Amy whispered. "They're trying to make him angry," Emma whispered. "I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that," Bob's voice said.

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier," The Doctor said. "But you're trapped, sir, and about to die," Bob's voice said. All the lights flickered again. "Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake," The Doctor said.

"What mistake, sir?" Bob's voice asked. The Doctor looked at Leila and Amy. "Trust me?" The Doctor asked. "Always," Leila said as Amy nodded. "You two trust me?" The Doctor asked Emma and Kol. "Yeah," Kol said. "Yep," Emma said. "You lot, trust me?" The Doctor asked. "Sir, two more incoming," One of the soldiers said. "We have faith, sir," Octavian said.

"Give me your gun," The Doctor said to Kol. Kol gave The Doctor his gun. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!" The Doctor said. "Jump where?" Octavian asked. "Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal," The Doctor said. "What signal?" Octavian asked. "You won't miss it," The Doctor said.

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made," Bob's voice said. The Doctor pointed the gun at the hull of the Byzantium. "Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap," The Doctor said. "And what would that be, sir?" Bob's voice asked. "Me," The Doctor said. He shoot at the Byzantium.


	12. Ch 11 - She Dying

"Up. Look up," The Doctor said. Everyone got up and looked up and saw the angels reaching from up. Leila looked down at the steel surface below her feet. "Are you okay?" Kol asked Leila as he pulled her to her feet. "Yeah," Leila said. "What happened?" Amy asked as she got up. Kol pulled Emma on her feet. "We jumped?" Leila asked. "Yep," Emma said. "Jumped where?" Amy asked. "Up. Up. Look up," The Doctor said.

"Where are we?" Amy asked. "Exactly where we were," Emma said. "No we're not," Amy said. "Leila, love, move your feet," The Doctor said. Leila looked down, realizing she was standing on a hatch. "Sorry," Leila said and she moved.

The Doctor sonicks a circular hatch in the floor, with six inset lights around it. "What am I looking at?" Amy asked. The Doctor sighed and got up. "Oh, come on, Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on? The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us an updraft, and here we are," The Doctor said.

"Doctor, the statues. They look more like Angels now," Octavian said. "They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army," The Doctor said. The circular hatch opens. A light got bang. "They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you," The Doctor said.

"How? Doctor!" Leila said as The Doctor jumped down and landed ... On the floor. From Leila's point of view, the wall. "It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move," The Doctor said. Leila jumped in and landed beside The Doctor, followed by everyone else.

The Doctor worked on a control panel. "The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?" Octavian asked. The hatch closed. "They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished," The Doctor said. A bulkhead further along the corridor starts to close. "Run!" The Doctor said. "This whole place is a death trap," Octavian said. The bulkhead closed so they didn't make it. "No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic," The Doctor said. Then there was noise from the outside. The Angels trying to get in.

"Oh, just me then. What's through here?" The Doctor asked. "Secondary flight deck," Emma replied. "So we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy asked. "I've thought about that," The Doctor said. "And?" Amy asked. "And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible," The Doctor said. Kol was working. "How impossible?" Kol asked. "Two minutes," The Doctor replied. The outer hatch was open. The Doctor pulled Leila behind him.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing," Octavian said. The lights got out. An arm is silhouetted against the open hatch. "Sir, incoming," One of the soldiers said. The Angel is starting to enter. Another flicker, and four are inside and the hatch is closed behind them. "Clerics, keep watching them," Kol said. "And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now," The Doctor said.

"Good work, Doctor," Octavian said. "Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far," The Doctor said. "So far?" Leila asked. "Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control," The Doctor said.

"Good. Fine. Do it," Octavian said. "Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights," The Doctor said. "How long for?" Emma asked. "Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer," The Doctor said. "Maybe?" Octavian asked. "I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this," The Doctor said.

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness," Amy said. "No other way. Bishop," The Doctor said. Kol and Emma looked at Octavian. "Kol, Emma, You two trust this man?" Octavian asked. "Yeah," Kol said. Emma nodded. "He's not some kind of madman, then?" Octavian asked. "We trust him," Kol said. "Excuse me," The Doctor said.

"You two sure?" Octavian asked. "Don't worry old man," Kol said with a smirk. Octavian smirked and shook his head. "Okay, Doctor. We've got your back," Octavian said. "Bless you. Bishop," The Doctor said. "Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste," Octavian said.

"Amy, Leila, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns," The Doctor said. "Ten," Leila said. "No, four. Four turns," The Doctor said. "Yeah, four. I heard you," Leila said and she and Amy hold onto the door with Emma. "Ready!" The Doctor said. He plunges his sonic screwdriver into a control unit.

"On my count, then. God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!" Octavian said. The lights go out, the Clerics start shooting at the approaching Angels. "Turn!" The Doctor said. "Doctor, it's opening. It's working," Amy said. They get the bulkhead open just enough to squeeze through. The Doctor grabbed Leila as they all ran through the door and it closed again. They run along a short corridor and into.

"Doctor!" Leila said. The Doctor dodged inside at the last second, as the door closes, and ran to the controls. The Angels thump on the door and the wheel starts turning. "What are you doing?" Leila asked. Octavian has placed a device on the door. The wheel stops turning. "Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now," Octavian said. "Yeah?" The Doctor asked with a smirk. The wheel turns. "Dear God!" Octavian said.

"Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time," The Doctor said. "Doctor," Leila said. The wheel on a second door to the right of the main one starts to turn. "Seal that door. Seal it now," Octavian said. One of the soldiers obeyed. "We're surrounded," Emma said. And now the door to the left. "Seal it. Seal that door," Octavian said. One of the soldiers obeyed. "Doctor, how long have we got?" Kol asked.

"Five minutes, max," The Doctor replied. "Nine," Leila said. "Five," The Doctor said. "Five. Right. Yeah," Leila said. "Why'd you say nine?" Amy asked. "I didn't," Leila said. "We need another way out of here," Emma said. "There isn't one," Octavian said. "Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh," Kol said. "Can we get in there?" Octavian asked. "Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps," The Doctor said. He and Kol moved things with two soldiers. "What do they need?" Leila asked. "They need to breathe," Emma said.

The rear wall of the flight deck slides up. Leila and Amy looked shock. "But that's. That's a," Amy said. "It's an oxygen factory," Kol said. "It's a forest," Leila said. "Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory," Emma said. "And if we're lucky, an escape route," The Doctor said. "Eight," Leila said. "What did you say?" Emma asked. "Nothing," Leila said. Amy and Emma exchanged a glance.

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there," The Doctor said. Octavian got in. "On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels," Octavian said. "But trees, on a space ship?" Leila asked. The Doctor got in.

"Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you two yet, Amy and Leila Pond?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

Leila and Amy chuckled. "Seven," Leila said. "Seven?" The Doctor asked. He got out and walked over to Leila. "What?" Leila asked. "You said seven," The Doctor said as he looked in her eyes. "No. I didn't," Leila said. "Yes. You did," Kol said. "Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck," Octavian said. "Oh, good. That's where we need to go," The Doctor said and then looked at Leila again. "Plotting a safe path now," Octavian said. "Quick as you like," The Doctor said as he kept looking at Leila.

"Doctor? Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir," Bob's voice said. The Doctor pulled out the walkie-talkie and set on a chair. "Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject," The Doctor said. "The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve," Bob's voice said. "Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?" The Doctor asked.

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world. and all the stars and worlds beyond," Bob's voice said. "Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?" The Doctor asked. "We have no need of comfy chairs," Bob's voice said. "I made him say comfy chairs," The Doctor said. Leila and Amy smiled. "Six," Leila said.

The Doctor jumped to his feet. "Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Leila?" The Doctor asked. "There is something in her eye," Bob's voice said. "What's in her eye?" The Doctor asked. "We are," Bob's voice said. The Doctor looked in Leila's eyes. "What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five. I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine," Leila said.

"You're counting," Emma said. "Counting?" Leila asked. "You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes," Amy said. "Why?" Leila asked The Doctor. "I don't know," The Doctor said. "Counting down to what?" Leila asked. "I don't know," The Doctor repeated.

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space," Bob's voice said. "Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much," The Doctor said. "With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand," Bob's voice said.

There was a screeching sound. "What's that? What is it?" Emma asked. "They're back," Octavian said. "As best I understand it, the Angels are laughing," Bob's voice said. "Laughing?" The Doctor asked. "Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed," Bob's voice said.

"Doctor," Octavian said. "No. Wait. There's something I've missed," The Doctor said. They all turned they heads. A steaming W crack in the bulkhead above the entrance, and it is widening. The Doctor walked over to it. "That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl," Leila said.

"Yes," The Doctor said. "Okay, enough. We're moving out," Octavian said. "Agreed. Doctor?" Kol said. "Yeah, fine," The Doctor said. He scans the crack. "What are you doing?" Emma asked. "We're not leaving without you," Leila said. "Oh yes, you are," The Doctor said. "Leila, Emma, Amy, now!" Kol called. "Doctor?" Leila said. "Come on!" Emma said. Amy grabbed Leila's hand and they both rushed to the others.

In the forest, Leila started to feeling not good. She stopped. "Leila?" Amy asked and she stopped in front of her sister. "Leila, what's wrong?" Emma asked as she stood in front of Leila as well. Kol rushed to the three of them. "Leila, what's wrong?" Kol asked. "Four," Leila said. Leila sways and set down, then lies on the mossy tree trunk. "Med scanner, now," Emma said. Amy pulled Leila's head on her lap.

One of the soldiers gives Emma the med scanner. "Emma, Kol, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving," Octavian said. "We wait for the Doctor," Kol said. "Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved-" Octavian said. "Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home," Emma said.

The Doctor rushed to them. "Oi! Bishop, the Angels are in the forest," The Doctor said as he walked over to Leila. "We need visual contact on every line of approach," Octavian said. "How did you get past them?" Emma asked. "I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe," The Doctor said. "What was it?" Kol asked. "The end of the universe. Let's have a look, then," The Doctor said. He grabbed the scanner from Emma and looked at it. "What's wrong with her?" Amy asked, worried.

"Nothing. She's fine," Emma said. "Everything. She's dying," The Doctor said. "Doctor!" Emma and Kol said at the same time. "Yes, you're right. If we lie to her, she'll get all better. Right. Leila, Leila, Leila. What's the matter with Leila? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything? What happened? She stared at the Angel. She looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long," The Doctor said as he stood up.

"Sir! Angel incoming," A soldier said. "And here," A second soldier said. "Keep visual contact. Do not let it move," Octavian said. "Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and, and-" The Doctor said. "The image of an Angel is an Angel," Kol said. "A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind," The Doctor said.

"Three. Doctor, it's coming," Leila said quietly. "Counting. What's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?" The Doctor asked. "To make her afraid, sir," Bob's voice said. "Okay, but why? What for?" The Doctor asked. "For fun, sir," Bob's voice said. The Doctor throw the walkie-talkie away in annoyance. "Doctor, what's happening to me?" Leila asked quietly.

"Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off," The Doctor said. "What do I do?" Leila asked quietly. "If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over," The Doctor said. "Then what? Quickly," Emma said. "We've got to shut down the vision centres of her brain. We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel," The Doctor said.

"Doctor, she's got seconds," Emma said. "How would you starve your lungs?" The Doctor asked. "I'd stop breathing," Amy said. "Leila, close your eyes," The Doctor said. "No. No, I don't want to," Leila said quietly. "Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes," The Doctor said. Leila squeezed her eyes shut. The med scanner changed from red to green. "She's normalising. You did it. You did it," Emma said. Amy, The Doctor and Kol breathe sigh of relief.


	13. Ch 12 - Love

"Still weak. Dangerous to move her," Emma said. "Can I open my eyes now?" Leila asked. "No. Leila, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes," The Doctor said. "Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on," Octavian said.

"We're too exposed everywhere. And Leila can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan," The Doctor said. "There's a plan?" Kol asked. "I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after Leila. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. Amy, Kol, Emma, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is-" The Doctor said. He wet a finger and holds it up. "A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilise the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Leila," The Doctor said.

"How?" Emma asked. "I'll do a thing," The Doctor said. "What thing?" Amy asked. "I don't know. It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!" The Doctor said. "Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Pond. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection," Octavian said. "I don't need you," The Doctor said. "I don't care. Marco, you're in charge till I get back," Octavian said.

"Sir," The solder, Marco said. "I think I should stay with Leila," Amy said. "Don't worry about her, I may need you," The Doctor said. Amy sighed and grabbed Leila's hand. "Doctor? Can't I come with you?" Leila asked. "Can't. Sorry Leila," Kol said. Leila squeezed Amy's hand. "Be careful," Leila said. Amy smiled at her little sister. "I will," Amy said and kissed Leila's forehead.

Amy, Emma, Octavian and Kol started walking away. The Doctor set in front of Leila. "You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can, I promise," The Doctor said. "It's not fair," Leila said. "I will be back soon. Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing," The Doctor said and rushed to catches up with Amy, Octavian, Emma and Kol.

Suddenly, hands grabbed gently Leila's hands, "Leila, love, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important," The Doctor said. "But you don't always tell me the truth," Leila said. "If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me," The Doctor said. "The crack in my wall. How can it be here?" Leila asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were 7?" The Doctor asked. "What did you tell me?" Leila asked. "No. No, that's not the point," The Doctor said as he rested his forehead on her's. "You have to remember," He said. He kissed her cheek and walked away. "Doctor? Doctor?" Leila called but he left.

"What's happening? Anything happening out there?" Leila asked. The Angels pushed their hands into the Treeborgs, and the light starts to flicker. "The Angels are still grouping. Are you getting this too?" Marco asked. Leila stood up but still with her eyes close. "The trees? Yeah," Phillip said. "Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart," Pedro said. "What's happening?" Leila asked. "It's the trees. ma'am. The trees are going out," Marco said.

"Angels advancing, sir," Phillip said. "Over here again," Pedro said. "Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it," Marco said. "What is it? What's happening?" Leila asked. "Keep your position and, ma'am, keep your eyes shut. Wait," Marco said. A bright light floods through the forest. "The ship's not on fire. is it?" Marco said.

"It can't be. the compressors would have taken care of it. Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?" Pedro said. "This side's clear too, sir," Phillip said. "The Angels have gone?" Leila asked. "There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're running. Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that," Marco said. "What are you all looking at?" Leila asked.

"It's like, I don't know, a curtain of energy, sort of shifting. Makes you feel weird. Sick," Marco said. "You think it scared the Angels?" Leila asked. "What could scare those things?" Pedro asked. Leila looked around to the light still with her eyes closed. "What are you doing?" Marco asked. "Point me at the light," Leila said. "You can't open your eyes," Marco said.

"I can't open them for more than a second, that's what the Doctor said," Leila said. "Ma'am, you can't," Marco said. "Please. Am I looking the right way? I have to be quick," Leila said. "Very quick," Marco said. He pointed Leila at the light. "Okay," Leila said. She opens her eyes and looked at the light. "It's the same shape. It's the crack in my wall," Leila said to herself. "Close your eyes, now," Marco said. Leila still looking at it. Then Leila felled to her knees and Marco put his hand over her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked. "Yeah," Leila said. "Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?" Pedro asked. "Go for it. Don't get too close," Marco said. Pedro walked up to the light. "Wait. What about the other two? Why not just wait until they're back?" Leila asked. "What other two?" Marco asked. "The ones you sent before," Leila said. "I didn't send anyone before," Marco said. "You did, I heard you. Crispin and Phillip," Leila said. "Crispin and who?" Marco asked.

"Leila, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you," Marco said. "No, I heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them. Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember," Leila said. "Pedro?" Marco asked. "Yes, before you sent Pedro," Leila said. "Who's Pedro?" Marco asked.

"Something's happening. Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him," Leila said. "There never was a Pedro. There's only ever been the two of us here," Marco said. "No, there were five of us. Why can't you remember?" Leila asked. "Listen. Listen. I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close," Marco said. "No. No, you can't," Leila said.

"Here. Spare communicator. I'll stay in touch the whole time," Marco said as he gave it to Leila. "You won't, because if you go back there what happened to the others will happen to you," Leila said. "There weren't any others," Marco said. "There won't be any you if you go back there," Leila said. "Two minutes. I promise," Marco said and he started to walked to the light. "Please, just listen to me!" Leila said.

Leila used the communicator. "Hello? Are you there? Hello? Hello?" Leila asked. "I'm here. I'm fine. Quite close to it now," Marco's voice said. "Then come back. Come back now, please," Leila pleaded. "It's weird looking at it. It feels really-" Marco's voice said. "Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello? Hello? Hello? Please say you're there. Hello? Hello?" Leila called.

"Leila? Leila? Is that you?" The Doctor's voice asked. Leila smiled. "Doctor?" Leila said with a cracked voice. "Are you alright? Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?" The Doctor's voice asked. "They've gone. There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other," Leila said. "No, they wouldn't," The Doctor's voice said. "What is that light?" Kol's voice asked. "Time running out. Leila, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I made a mistake. I should never have left you there," The Doctor's voice said.

"What do I do?" Leila asked, fear in her voice. "You come to us. The Primary Flight Deck, the other end of the forest," The Doctor's voice said. "But I can't open my eyes," Leila said. "Turn on the spot," The Doctor's voice said. Leila got up and did what she told. "When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's Time Energy spilling out of that crack, and you have to stay ahead of it," The Doctor's voice said.

"The Angels, they're everywhere," Leila said. "I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you," The Doctor's voice said. Leila started walking slowly as she hared the screwdriver's sound.

"Keep your eyes shut and keep moving," The Doctor's voice said. Leila kept walked. "Leila, listen to me. I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. it'll beep if there's something in your way. You just manoeuvre till the beeping stops. Because, Leila, this is important. The forest is full of Angels. You're going to have to walk like you can see," The Doctor's voice said. "What do you mean?" Leila asked with fear of her voice. "It's okay. It's okay. Look, just. Just keep moving," The Doctor's voice said.

The communicator beeps. "What's that?" Leila asked. "It's a warning. There are Angels round you now. Leila, listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know you can do it. The Angels are scared and running, and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this. Now. You have to do this!" The Doctor's voice said.

Leila threads her way through the group of Angels, then trips over a half-buried tree root. She drops the communicator. "Doctor? I can't find the communicator. I dropped it. I can't find it, Doctor. Doctor," Leila said. An Angel turned its head towards Leila. "Doctor. Doctor!" Leila said. Another Angel turned, and another. Leila get to her feet just as an Angel reaches for her throat. There is a flash of light.

Kol grabbed Leila. "Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck. The Doctor's here. Emma teleported you," Kol said. "See? Told you I could get it working," Emma said. "Good job kids! Good job!" The Doctor said with a smile. Amy hugged Leila. An alarm blared. "What's that?" Amy asked. "The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to release," The Doctor said. The bulkhead into the forest rises to reveal an array of Angels.

"Angel Bob, I presume," The Doctor said. "The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality," Bob's voice said. "Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?" The Doctor asked. "There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved," Bob's voice said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?" The Doctor asked. "Your friends will also be saved," Bob's voice said. "Well, there is that," The Doctor said.

Kol walked to The Doctor. "I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too. Throw me in," Kol said. "Kol!" Emma called. "Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip," The Doctor said. "Doctor, I can't let you do this," Kol said. "No, I mean it. Kol, Emma, Leila, Amy, get a grip," The Doctor said. "Oh, got it," Kol said and he walked over to Emma, Leila and Amy.

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now," Bob's voice said. "Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels," The Doctor said.

A monitor says Gravity Failing. Emma put Leila's hand on the handles of a console module. "You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything," Emma said to Leila. "Night, night," The Doctor said. Gravity Failed. Feet leave the floor. The spaceship tilts and the Angels fall backwards through the Forest. They disappear into the crack, which then closed.

In the beach, Leila was wrapped in a blanket. The TARDIS was nearby. Kol and Emma were talking with two solders. "Well, how do you feel now?" The Doctor asked Leila. "Fine. So, what did happened?" Leila asked. "The Angels all fell into the Time Field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now," The Doctor said. "Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other," Leila said. "You're a time traveller now. Leila. It changes the way you see the universe, forever. Good, isn't it?" The Doctor asked with a smile. Leila smiled back as Amy walked over. She wrapped her arms around Leila. Leila giggled.

Kol and Emma walked to the trio. "So, that was . . . Fun," Kol joked. The Doctor, Emma, Leila and Amy laughed. "I'm sorry about Octavian. He was your friend," The Doctor said to Kol. "Yeah," Kol said. "He said you both killed a man," The Doctor said. Emma and Kol both looked down and then back at The Doctor. "Yes, we did," Emma said sadly. "A good man," The Doctor said. "A very good man. A hero. Especially for us," Kol said, pointed at him and Emma. "Who?" The Doctor asked.

"It's a long story. Doctor. It can't be told, it has to be lived," Emma said. "No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see us again soon, when the Pandorica opens," Kol said. "The Pandorica," The Doctor repeated and then laughed a little. "That's a fairy tale."

"Doctor, aren't we all? We'll see you there," Emma said. "But just for reminding, charges are eliminated for killing the man," Kol said with a smirk. "After two years," The Doctor said. Kol nodded. "Yep."

"Sir," A solder called. "I think our ride is here," Kol said with a smirk. "See you," Leila said. Kol and Emma smiled. "See you Leila," Emma said. "Bye, guys," Amy said. "See you, Amy," Kol said. They both walked to the other solders. Then they all beamed away in a whirl of sand. "What are you thinking?" Amy asked. "Time can be rewritten," The Doctor said.

They walked to the TARDIS. "I think we should tell him about your and Rory's wedding," Leila whispered with a smile. Amy smiled. "Doctor," Amy called. The Doctor turned around as Leila and Amy walked up to him. "We want to go home," Amy said. The Doctor looked sad. "Oh. Okay," The Doctor said sadly. Leila and Amy chuckled. "No, not like that," Leila said. "We want to show you something, it's about me," Amy said with a smile. Leila smiled and nodded. The Doctor frowned but nodded. "Okay."

The TARDIS materialized in Leila's and Amy's living room. "Come on," Amy said with a smile. She ran upstairs. Leila smiled while The Doctor frowned. Leila grabbed The Doctor's hand and dragged him to upstairs. They got to Amy's bedroom.

The Doctor saw a Wedding Dress hanging on the open wardrobe door. The Doctor's mouth opened wide in shook. He then looked at Amy and Leila, who smiled. "No!" The Doctor said in shook. The sisters giggled. "Yes," Amy said with a smile. The Doctor smiled. "You," He said, pointed at Amy. She nodded. "Blimey," The Doctor said happily. "I know," Amy said with a smile. "This is the same night we left, yeah?" Leila asked. "We've been gone five minutes," The Doctor said as he looked at his watch.

He looked at Amy. "I can't believe it! The older sister is getting married," The Doctor said happily. The sisters laughed again. The Doctor hugged Amy. "This is amazing!" He said as he let go. He started jump up and down like excited little boy. "When?" He asked as he stopped. "Tomorrow morning," Amy replied with a smile. "Who's the lucky fellow?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"You met him," Leila said. "The good looking one. Or the other one?" The Doctor asked. "The other one," Amy said while Leila giggled. "Well, he was good too," The Doctor said. "Thanks," Amy said with a little chuckle. "Wow, this is exciting," The Doctor said with a smile. Amy and Leila smiled. "Well, we need to change clothes so wait in the TARDIS," Leila said and The Doctor nodded.

The Doctor waited inside the TARDIS. Leila got inside after she showered and changed her clothes. "Hey," Leila said with a smile. The Doctor smiled. "Where's Amy?" He asked. "She's coming," Leila said. The Doctor nodded and smiled a little at her. Leila walked over to him. "What?" She asked as she saw him staring at her.

Suddenly, The Doctor started to lean in. His lips almost touched her lips but suddenly Amy walked in the TARDIS and they both pulled away from each other. Amy's eyes grow wide. The Doctor and Leila were about to kiss! The Doctor cleared his throat and fixed his bow tie. "Right!" The Doctor said as Amy walked over to Leila with a big smile. "Let's go," The Doctor said.

"What was that?" Amy asked Leila. "What?" Leila asked. "You two almost kissed!" Amy said with a grin. Leila felt her cheek started to get red. "No, we didn't," Leila said. "Oh, I feel terrible. I interrupt you both," Amy said. "Stop," Leila said and Amy giggled. "Next time; Lock the doors," Amy said and winked at Leila.

"Oh! Oh! I know where to take you two!" The Doctor said suddenly. The sisters frowned. "Where?" Leila asked. "Well, it's a surprise. But firs! We need to pick someone," The Doctor said with a smile.


	14. Ch 13 - Rory

Leila and Amy sat on the stairs, looking at the door that The Doctor went to get Rory. "Do you think he will went to come?" Amy asked. Leila nodded. "Yeah, he will come," She said with a grin. Amy giggled. "So, you and The Doctor," Amy started with a grin. "Shut up," Leila said. Amy giggled. Leila couldn't help it but to smile.

Then the door opened, The Doctor walked in, Rory followed. "Amy? Leila?" Rory asked in shook. The sisters smiled and got up. "Hey Rory," Leila said while Amy and Rory hugged.

"Now, my beloved couple, I'm sending you somewhere, together," The Doctor said as he put his arms around Rory's and Amy's shoulders. "What, like a date?" Amy asked. "Anywhere you want. Any time you want. One condition. It has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic Games. Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens," The Doctor said.

Leila and Amy smiled. The Doctor looked at Rory, "It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain," The Doctor said.

"It's another dimension," Rory said. "It's basically another dimension. What?" The Doctor asked, frowning. "After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes," Rory said. "I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside. I always look forward to that," The Doctor said as he stood closer to Rory.

"Amy, your fiancé is in danger," Leila joked. Amy chuckled a little. She walked over and stood between Rory and The Doctor. "Okay, Doctor. That's enough," Amy said. "But I love it when people say it's bigger on the inside," The Doctor whined. Leila giggled.

"So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?" Amy asked. "How about somewhere romantic?" The Doctor asked and winked at Leila. He pulled a leaver.

The TARDIS landed. The Doctor ran to the doors. "Where are we?" Leila asked as she, Amy and Rory followed. "You'll see, come on," The Doctor said and opened the doors and they all stepped out. "Venice!" The Doctor yelled as he throw his hands up into the air in excitement. They had stopped directly in the middle of a market.

"Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city. Preposterous city. Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly just beautiful," The Doctor said and they started walking. "Ah, you got to love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Ooo, that reminds me," The Doctor said and looked at his watch.

"1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken," The Doctor said. Leila giggled. "You owe Casanova a chicken?" Leila asked. The Doctor grinned. "Long story. We had a bet," He said. He hold his hand to Leila, "Let's explore," He said. Leila grinned and took his hand. They all walked until a middle aged stopped them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor hold up his psychic paper. "There you go, fellow. All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find," The Doctor said. The man's eyes grow wide and looked back at them. "I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise," The man said. Leila frowned. "No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?" The Doctor asked.

"Checking for aliens. Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them," The man replied. "Oh, that's nice," Amy said sarcastically. "See where you bring us? The plague," Leila said to The Doctor. "Don't worry, Countesses. No, we're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri," The man said, holding a wooden book with a detailed C carved into the front.

"How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago," The Doctor said. "Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said," The man replied. "Did she now," The Doctor said. Rory took the psychic paper from the man. The Doctor gently pulled Leila by the hand through the gate. "Er, according to this, I am your eunuch," Rory said. Leila giggled. "I'll explain later," Amy said.

The Doctor, Leila, Amy and Rory stopped at the canal, looking across the water at a school. There were a group of young women in matching white dresses and veils, walking through the stone yard with guards by their sides. A man ran up to the girls. The man lifted the girls veils until he finds someone. "Isabella? Isabella, it's me," The man said. One of the girls knocked the man down.

"Girls, come along," A woman said. Leila felt The Doctor gently let go of her hand. "Isabella! It's me!" The man called. Leila turning to face The Doctor, "What was that about?" She asked but The Doctor was gone. Leila groaned and turned to Rory and Amy. "I hate it when he does that," I said. Amy smirked. "Trouble with your boyfriend?" She asked. Leila rolled her eyes. "His not my boyfriend," She said.

Amy just smiled. "See you later," Leila said. "What? Your going?" Amy asked. "Alone?" Rory asked. Leila nodded. "I'm a big girl," Leila said. Amy stopped Leila, by linking their arms. "Oh, no. Your maybe a big girl, but this isn't our time and we sticking together," Amy said and Rory nodded in agreement. Leila groaned.


	15. Ch 14 - 1580

Leila, Amy and Rory were exploring as they walked in a street. "Again, why do I have to come with you two?" Leila asked. Amy smirked. "Because your boyfriend is not here, then you're stuck with us," She said. Leila rolled her eyes, "Stop," She said. Amy giggled and Rory chuckled a little.

"What have you two been doing?" He asked. "Well, running, and fighting. We've been scared," Amy said. "More scared than I thought," Leila mumbled. Amy smiled. "I missed you," She said. Rory smiled a little. Leila smiled.

Amy and Rory kissed and Leila rolled her eyes. "Oh, please get a room," Leila said. Amy and Rory laughed. "So, we are in Venice and it is 1580," Rory said as he looked around. "I know," Amy said with a big grin. The three walked around.

Rory was about to take a photograph of Leila and Amy in front of a building but then they hared a scream. "What was that?" Rory asked. They run back in time to see a man with blood on a sharp teeth and a girl with two holes in her neck. The man hissed, raised his cloak and passes Leila and Amy.

Rory checked the girl. "She'll be okay," Rory said. Leila started running after the man. "Where are you? Leila!" Amy called and ran after her. "Amy, Leila, come back!" Rory called. Leila and Amy ran after the man but then lost him when an alleyway opened straight onto the canal.

It's was night, Leila and Amy found The Doctor by the canal. "Doctor!" Leila and Amy called. The three were grinning. "I just met some vampires," The Doctor said. "We just saw a vampire," Leila said at the same time. They talk over each other. The Doctor and Leila hold into each other tightly. "And creepy girls and everything," The Doctor said. "Vampires," Amy said with a grin.

Rory ran over. "We think we just saw a vampire," He said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Leila and Amy was just telling me," The Doctor said. "The Doctor actually went to their house," Amy said. "Oh. Right. Well," Rory said.

"Okay. So, first we need to get back in there somehow," The Doctor said. "What?" Rory asked. "How do we do that?" Leila asked. "Back in where?" Rory asked. "Come and meet my new friend," The Doctor said with a smile. He grabbed Leila's hand and they all ran.

The Doctor lead them to a house, where the same man that was before. He smiled. "Doctor," He said. The Doctor smiled. "Guido, hello. This is Leila, Amy and Rory," The Doctor introduced. The man, Guido smiled and let them inside the house.

A vellum map of Venice is laid on the table. "As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor," Guido said. "You need someone on the inside," Leila said. "No. No way," The Doctor said immediately.

Leila frowned. "You don't even know what I was going to say," She said. "That we pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside, and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in," The Doctor said.

"Okay. So you do know what I was going to say," Leila said. "Are you insane?" Rory asked. "But we don't have another option," Leila said. "He said no, Leila. Listen to him," Rory said. Rory care about Leila. She's like a little sister to him and she is going to be his family.

Leila looked at her big sister. "How about we both go?" Amy asked and Leila smiled, she link arms with her sister. "We'll be there three, four hours, tops," Leila said. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go. But I have to know. We go together, say you're my daughters," The Doctor said. "What? Your daughters?" Amy asked. "You look only a few years older than us," Leila pointed out.

"Okay, older brother, then," The Doctor said. Amy shook her head. "No, older brother for me. Fiancé for Leila," Amy said. "What?" Leila asked. "I already have a fiancé. You need one too," Amy said with a grin. "Actually, I thought you were his fiancé," Guido said to Leila as he pointing at The Doctor. The Doctor's cheek go a little red. "That's not helping," Leila said.

"Wait, but they've already seen The Doctor. Rory, you should do it," Leila said. Rory's eyes grow wide. "Me?" He asked. Leila nodded. "Yeah," Amy said. "You can be our brother," Leila said.

"This whole thing is mental. They're vampires, for God's sake," Rory said. "We hope," The Doctor said. "So if they're not vampires?" Amy asked. "Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire," The Doctor said.

Leila, Amy and Rory stood in front of Calvierri and her son Francesco. "So, basically, both of our parents are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola driver, so money's a bit tight, so having my sisters go to your school for special people would be brilliant. Cheers," Rory said. "Have we met?" Francesco asked Leila and Amy.

"I've just got one of those faces," Rory said. "I wasn't talking to you," Francesco said. He walked around Leila and Amy as he looked at them. "They got the same face, which is because they are my sisters," Rory said.

Calvierri looked at the guard, Carlo. "Carlo, explain yourself. Why have you brought me this imbecile?" She asked. "Signora, they have references from His Majesty the King of Sweden," Carlo said. "What? Let me see," Calvierri said to Rory. Rory stepped forward with the psychic paper whilst Francesco circled around the sisters.

Calvierri smiled. "Well, now I see what got my Steward so excited," She said as she handed the psychic paper back to Rory. "What say you, Francesco? Do you like them?" Calvierri asked her son.

"Oh, I do, Mother. I do," Francesco said. The sister share a wide eyes look. Rory was looking ready to drag the sisters from there. "Then we would be delighted to accept them. Say goodbye to your sisters," Calvierri said. Carlo hustled Rory away. "Tell . . . Uncle Doctor we'll see you both really soon, okay? we'll be fine," Amy said. Rory watched in horror as the door shut. Amy grabbed Leila's hand and nodded at her.


	16. Ch 15 - Inside

Carlo lead Leila and Amy up a stone staircase, past a lot of pale young women, into a room with beds. The sister looked up and saw they underneath a large, ornately decorated dome. "There are clothes on the two beds. Get changed and wait here," Carlo said.

"Blimey. This is private education, then?" Amy whispered to her sister. Carlo left with all but one of the girls. Leila and Amy turned around and looked at the girl, who sat on the bed next to them.

"Hey," Amy said. "Hello, I'm Leila and this is my sister, Amy. What's your name?" Leila asked. "Isabella," The girl replied. Leila walked over and sat on Isabella's bed. "Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but we need you to tell us what's going on. What is this place? What are they doing?" Leila asked. "They er, they come at night. They gather around my bed, and they take me to a room with this green light and a chair with straps, as if for a surgeon," Isabella said.

"What happens in there?" Amy asked as she sat next to Leila. "I wake up here. And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax," Isabella said. Then a bell rang. The sisters got dressed in white dresses and then walked out of the room.

Leila and Amy were exploring the damp basement. The sisters walked across the large yard. They find the cover of the trapdoor to the tunnel. "Finally," Amy said. Leila chuckled. "So, about The Doctor," Amy started. "No," Leila said. Amy giggled slightly.

"Come on Lille. It's not a bad thing. The Doctor is a good man," Amy said. Leila sighed. "I know . . . but, I just can't," Leila said. "Is that because Shaun?" Amy asked softly. Leila looked down, not answering.

Amy put her hand on Leila's shoulder. "It's been four years since his death. He would went you to move on," Amy said softly. A tear streamed down Leila's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "I just scared to fall in love again," Leila said. "You shouldn't," Amy said. "Come on."

They started to pull back the metal bolts. Then they started to leave and walked into Carlo and another guard. Amy dropped her candle. Carlo and the guard grabbed the sisters and dragged them away.

The sisters were dragged into a small room. "Psychic paper. Did you really think that would work on me?" Rosanna asked The sisters as the green light turned on.

In the large yard, The Doctor climb up on Rory and out of the trapdoor. The Doctor grinned but then he frowned as he didn't see Leila and Amy. "Leila? Amy?" The Doctor called. But he got no reply but his own echo. The Doctor pulled Rory up and they both looked around. "Where are they? I can't see a thing. Just as well I brought this, then," Rory said, pulling a tiny penlight.

The Doctor pulled out a large UV light from his jacket. "Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight," Teh Doctor said. Rory looked shock. "Yours is bigger than mine," He said. "Let's not go there," The Doctor said and Rory immediately nodded.

Rosanna looked at the sisters curiously. "Where are you from? Did you fall through the Chasm?" Rosanna asked. "Mother this is pointless. Let's just start the process and-" Rosanna cut Francesco off, "Hold your tongue, Francesco. I need to know what these girls doing in a world of savages with psychic paper. Who are you with? You see, I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you both. What are you doing in my school?" Rosanna asked.

The two chairs were brought forward, and two drip bags was hung from a hook above the two chairs. "Okay, I'll tell you. We're from Ofsted," Amy said. Rosanna laughed. "Put them in the chairs," She said. "No!" Amy said. "Take your hands off!" Leila said to the gurad. The vampires sat up bags of blood and fasten the sisters into the chairs.

Francesco hold Leila's head, holding her neck open and a girl did the same to Amy as Rosanna smirked. "Oh, make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girls," Rosanna said. She turned around slowly to show her fangs. Rosanna came towards Leila first. "No!" Amy said.

"Doctor!" Leila yelled, praying he'd do what he always do and pops out from a corner. But he wasn't there. Rosanna sunk her teeth into Leila's neck and Leila screamed in pain as her fangs burnt and Rosanna pulled away and did the same to Amy, who screamed.

In the large yard, "If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall. The salsa band. Oh," Rory said as The Doctor walked over to a large chest. The Doctor opened it to reveal a shriveled up body's. No skin just bones. "What happened to them?" Rory asked. "They've had all the moisture taken out of them," The Doctor replied as he examined the bones.

"That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own," Rory said. "Yeah, except these people haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their entire bodies," The Doctor explained. "Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?" Rory asked.

The Doctor looked at Rory again. "Maybe not everyone survives the process," He said. Rory looked at him with wide eyes before walking off in distress. "You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around," Rory snapped. The Doctor know Rory was right. Many people risked their lives for him. All the good people that he meet but he never got the chance to know them well.

"Who are you?" Voices rang out and The Doctor snapped out form his thoughts. Six girls appeared and The Doctor waved his UV light at them. "We should run. Run," The Doctor said and they both ran.

Rosanna pulled away and stepped backwards. "This is how it works. First, we drink you until you're dry. Then we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream now faded," Rosanna said. "Or you die. That can happen," Francesco said. "And if we survive?" Leila asked. "Then there are ten thousand husbands waiting for you in the water," Rosanna said.

The sisters looked at each other and then back at Rosanna. "Yeah, sorry, I'm kind of engaged," Amy said. "And I already got set on someone," Leila said. She kicked Rosanna, damaging a device under her overskirt. She briefly transformed into a large fish creature and then she turned back to normal. "Oh! Rory, come on." It's was The Doctor's voice. Rosanna, Francesco and Carlo ran out, leaving the sisters tied.

Suddenly, Isabella came in and free them from the chairs and the three ran out. They ran to the corridor to see Rory and The Doctor. "Rory," Amy said. "Amy. Leila," Rory said with a smile. "Quickly, through here," Isabella said. The Doctor grabbed Leila's hand and they all ran, following Isabella. "Seal the house," Rosanna said.

They ran to the tunnel. "They're not vampires," Amy said. "What?" The Doctor asked. "We saw them. We saw her. They're not vampires, they're aliens," Leila said and the sister laughed. The Doctor grinned as he sonic the trapdoor hatch while still holding Leila's hand. "Classic," He said. "That's good news? What is wrong with you people?" Rory asked and Leila and The Doctor got to him. "Come on, Rory. Move," The Doctor said.

Francesco and the vampires catch up to them, but were held back by the UV light. He send the girls ahead of him. "Keep moving. Come on, guys," The Doctor said. They all got to the entrance. "Quickly, quickly. Get out. Quick. Quick," Isabella said and they ran out, but Isabella recoiled as the sunlight touched her skin. "Come on. Run," The Doctor said.

"I can't," Isabella said as the vampires shut the heavy door leading to the tunnel. The Doctor touched the metal on it, and get an electric shock. Rory checked him. "Is he dead?" Leila asked, worried. Amy wrapped her arms around her little sister. "No, he's breathing," Rory replied. The sisters sighed in relief and then looked back at Guido sadly. They couldn't save Isabella.


	17. Ch 16 - Listen To Me

Rosanna entered alone to the throne room. The Doctor was sitting on her throne. He whistled and she stopped, looking at him as he spoke, "Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you, Sister of the Water?" Rosanna smiled. "No, let me guess. The owner of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're a refugee, like me?" She asked. The Doctor smiled a little.

"I'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer," The Doctor said. Rosanna gave a small nod. "You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank, hence no reflection," The Doctor said.

"Your question?" Rosanna asked with a small smile. "Why can we see your big teeth?" The Doctor asked. Rosanna laughed. "Self preservation over rides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain," Rosanna replied. "Where's Isabella?" The Doctor asked. "My turn. Where are you from?" Rosanna asked. "Gallifrey," The Doctor replied.

'You should be in a museum," Rosanna said and The Doctor chuckled. "Or in a mausoleum," Rosanna said. "Why are you here?" The Doctor asked. Rosanna's smile disappeared. "We ran from the Silence. Why are you here?" She asked. "Wedding present. The Silence?" The Doctor asked.

"There were cracks. Some were tiny. Some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people, and through others we saw Silence and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours, and the crack snapped shut behind us. Saturnyne was lost," Rosanna replied.

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark Two?" The Doctor asked. Rosanna's eyes lit up. "And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?" She asked. The Doctor got up and stepped forwards. "Where's Isabella?" He asked as he walked past her. Rosanna frowned. "Isabella?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her. "The girl who saved Leila and her sister," He said.

"Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that. I need an answer, Doctor. A partnership. Any which way you choose," Rosanna said, standing directly in front of him. "I don't think that's such a good idea, do you? I'm a Time Lord. You're a big fish. Think of the children," The Doctor said. Rosanna turned on her heel. "Carlo? You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while you philosophise," Rosanna said as Carlo entered.

"This ends today. I will tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone. And you know why? You didn't know Isabella's name. You didn't know Isabella's name," The Doctor said before he was escorted out and left outside.

The Doctor was scanning Amy's neck, checking her bite. "You're fine. Open wide," The Doctor said and Amy opened her mouth and he popped a sweet inside befor walking over to Leila. "Your turn love," He said. Leila moved her hair to the side. The Doctor scanned her bite marks and checking his Screwdriver. "You're fine. Open wide," The Doctor said and Leila opened her mouth and he popped a sweet inside.

"I need to think. Come on, brain. Think, think, think. Think," The Doctor said as he sat down. "If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun," Amy said. The Doctor put his hand on her mouth as he spoke, "Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush."

"It's the school thing I don't understand," Rory said. The Doctor put his other hand on his mouth as well. "Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush," The Doctor said. "I say we take the fight to them," Guido said. "Ah, ah, ah," The Doctor said. "What?" Guido asked. "Ah," The Doctor said, looking at Rory. Rory placed a hand over Guido's mouth. "But fish can't survive for ever on land," Leila said. The Doctor looked at her and Amy placed a hand over Leila's mouth.

The Doctor's eyes grow wide slightly. "No wait. That's it!" He said. Leila frowned and Amy pulled her hand away. "Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time and end up here. Then she closes off the city and, one by one, starts changing the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. But then what? They come from the sea. Like Leila said, they can't survive for ever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable. She said, I shall bend the heavens to save my race. Bend the heavens. Bend the heavens. She's going to sink Venice," The Doctor said.

"She's going to sink Venice?" Guido asked. "And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed," The Doctor said. "You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need blokes," Rory said. "She's got blokes," Amy said. "Where?" The Doctor asked. "In the canal. She said to me and Leila that there are ten thousand husbands waiting in the water," Amy said.

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got ten thousand children swimming around the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Urgh. I mean, I've been around a bit, but really that's, that's eugh," The Doctor said. Leila smirked. Then there was a large bang upstairs.

"The people upstairs are very noisy," The Doctor said. "There aren't any people upstairs," Guido said. "Do you know, I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know he was going to say that?" The Doctor asked. "Is it the vampires?" Rory asked. "Like I said, they're not vampires," The Doctor said and he pulled his UV light. "Fish from space."

A window braked and the girls gathered the window and they all got up. "Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory asked. The Doctor waved his UV light at the girls, then uses his Sonic Screwdriver to reveal their true appearance. "What's happened to them?" Guido asked.

"There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so buxom," The Doctor said. Leila grabbed his hand. "We have to go, now!" She said and everyone ran. Leila gently let go of The Doctor's hand and ran forwards with Amy and Rory.

"Give me the lamp," Guido said to The Doctor. He gave Guido the UV light. "Go, go, go, guys. Keep moving. Go, go, go," The Doctor said as they ran outside. The Doctor turned around and see Guido closing the door as The Doctor ran back and Guido spoke, "Stay away from the door, Doctor." The Doctor tried to open the door. "No. Guido, What are you doing? I'm not leaving you. What are you doing?" The Doctor asked. "Guido!"

The Doctor remembered Guido's collection of gunpowder barrels. He ran away, very fast. And then there was a big explosion.

Leila, Amy and Rory came back and looked with The Doctor at the sky, that had a violent thunderstorm. "Rosanna's initiating the final phase," The Doctor said. "We need to stop her," Leila said. "She's right," Amy said.

"No, no, no. Get back to the TARDIS," The Doctor said. "You can't stop her on your own," Amy said. "We don't discuss this. I tell you to do something, and you do it," The Doctor snapped. Leila glared at him before storming off with Amy. "Thank you," Rory said to The Doctor before ran after the sisters.


	18. Ch 17 - Memories

Leila, Amy and Rory ran by the canal. They watched the sky. "What is going on?" Amy asked. "The sky, it's like it's boiling," Rory said. Leila ran and Amy and Rory followed.

They ran to the alleyway. They saw Francesco in front of them. He slowly started to walk over to them. Rory picked up two candlesticks and hold them out as a cross. "Girls, run," He said.

Francesco knocked the candlesticks out of Rory's hands and walked towards the sisters. Amy pulled Leila behind her. "This way, you freak. No! This way, you big, stupid, great SpongeBob. The only thing I've seen uglier than you is your Mum," Rory said.

Francesco stopped and Rory regretted mentioning his mother. Francesco looked at Rory. "Did you just say something about Mummy?" Francesco asked. Rory picked up a broomstick and jabs it towards Francesco, then waved it around. Francesco drawer his real sword and did the same. A very uneven fight ensues. "Careful. Careful. Okay, hit him," Amy said.

The sisters ran to the stairs. "This way. bring him this way. Rory!" Leila called. Francesco cut Rory's broomstick. Rory managed to entangle Francesco in some washing hanging from a line. Rory back away.

"Oh. Oh, you stink of fish," Rory said. "Well, I'm hardly going to smell of cheese and biscuits," Francesco said. Rory backed away to where Leila and Amy had run, and triped. Francesco transformed into his true self and leaped on him. "Hey, Mummy's boy!" Amy called.

Francesco looked up and Amy used her compact mirror to direct sunlight onto Francesco, who instantly burned and exploded, covering Rory with soot. "That was lucky," Leila said and the sisters share a high five. Rory walked over to them as Amy said, "Why did you make the sign of the cross, you numpty?"

"Oh. Oh, right, I'm being reviewed now, am I?" Rory asked. Amy gaved him a passionate kiss and Leila smirked. "Mmm," Amy said as she pulled away. "Now let's go help the Doctor," Leila said and she walked away. Amy and Rory followed.

The troi ran to the house of Calvierri entrance and they ran inside. They got to the throne room and they ran into The Doctor. "Leila!" The Doctor said. "Doctor," Leila said and he hug her tightly. He let go. "Now, I need to stabilise the storm," The Doctor said. The house shake and knocking them off their feet. "What was that?" Rory asked.

"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake," The Doctor said. "An earthquake?" Amy asked. "Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them," The Doctor said. "No?" Rory asked.

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake. Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the programme, so, tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator," The Doctor said.

The Doctor ran to the bell tower. Leila, Amy and Rory took car of the throne and they ran outside in the rain. They saw The Doctor climbed up to the bell tower and he fined a tiny switch and stopped the mechanism. Instantly the rain ceases, the clouds vanish and birds start singing again. The people cheer and applaud. "You did it!" Rory said happily. Leila, Amy and Rory laughed and hugged.

The four walked in the Market place, back to the TARDIS and The Doctor turned to Amy and Rory with a grin. "Now then, what about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Registry Office. Maybe I can give you away," The Doctor said. "It's fine. Drop me back where you found me," Rory said sadly.

The sisters shared a look before Amy smiled and hold Rory's arm. "Stay. With us. Please," Amy said. Leila smiled. "Yeah. Just for a bit. We want you to stay," Leila said and Amy nodded.

Rory smiled and looked at The Doctor. "Fine with me," The Doctor said with a smile. The sisters looked at The Doctor with a smile and then back at Rory. "Yeah? Yes, I would like that," Rory said. "Nice one," Amy said and gave Rory a kiss. She pulled away and link her arm with Leila.

"Hey, look at this. Got my spaceship, got my sister, got our boys. our work here is done," Leila said and Amy giggled as they both walked into the TARDIS.

Amy and Rory walked down the corridor while Leila and The Doctor stayed at the console room. Leila played with her bracelet. That bracelet was giving to her by Shaun. The Doctor frowned as he watched her curiously. "Are you alright, love?"

Leila looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah. Why?" She asked. The Doctor walked over to her. "You look, lost in thoughts," He said. Leila sighed. "Um, it's nothing," She said.

"It's doesn't look like it," The Doctor said and he wiped a tear that streamed down Leila's cheek. "Tell me what's on your mind," He said and he looked at the bracelet. "It's seems important for you."

Leila looked at the bracelet. "It's was a gift . . . From my ex-boyfriend," She said and looked up at The Doctor. "He dead . . . A long time ago."

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said softly. He gently touched the bracelet. "And this is your reminder?" He asked and Leila gave a small nod. She sighed. Amy and Rory walked in. "Hey," Rory said. The Doctor and Leila looked at them. "Everything is okay?" Amy asked as she walked over to Leila and put her hand on Leila's shoulder.

Leila nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine," She said and smiled at her sister. "So, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked with a grin. They chuckled. "I know. I always wanted to go to Paris," Amy said. The Doctor smiled. "Paris it is," He said and he pulled a leaver.


	19. Ch 18 - Good To See You

Leila walked to the console room where The Doctor was. "Ready love?" The Doctor asked. Leila nodded with a smile. "I can't wait to see Rory and my sister," She said and The Doctor grinned. The Doctor landed the TARDIS and they both ran to the door. Leila opened the door and see they were on the front garden.

"Doctor," Leila started. "Yes?" The Doctor asked. "You've crushed Amy's flowers. She's going to kill you," Leila said as she quickly jumped over them. The Doctor stepped over a small rockery. Rory came out and Leila smiled. "Rory!" The Doctor said with a smile and Leila rushed over to Rory and they hugged each other tightly.

"Good to see The Doctor looking after you," Rory said as he and Leila let go. Leila giggled. "I always do," The Doctor said. "Sorry by the way, I've crushed your flowers."

"Oh, Amy will kill you," Rory said and Leila giggled again. "Where is she?" Leila asked. "She'll need a bit longer," Rory replied. Leila frowned and walked towards the door.

She walked inside the house. She gasped as she saw Amy as she stood in the hallway. "Oh my god," Leila said. Amy smiled and slowly waddling towards her little sister. "Hey, sis," Amy said with a smile. "You're pregnant," Leila whispered. Amy nodded as she smiled. "Yes," She said.

Leila grinned and hugged her tightly. "You're pregnant, I can't believe it!" Leila said and Amy giggled as they let go. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Leila asked. "We didn't want to know until the baby will born," Amy said.

Leila grinned. "You huge," Leila said and Amy giggled. "Now, help your pregnant sister out," Amy said as she linked her arm with Leila. Leila smirked and they both walked out the house.

"Oh, way-hey! You've swallowed a planet," The Doctor said. Leila let go of Amy. The Doctor and Amy hugged. "I'm pregnant," Amy said. "You're huge," The Doctor said as they let go. "Yeah, I'm pregnant," Amy said and Leila giggled. "Oh, look at you both. Five years later and you haven't changed a bit, apart from age and size," The Doctor said.

"Oh, it's good to see you, Doctor," Amy said with a smile as she link arms with Leila. The Doctor looked at Amy's belly and then back at her. "Are you pregnant?" The Doctor asked and the trio laughed. "Yes she is," Leila said and The Doctor grinned.

The four walked down the empty street. "Ah, Leadworth. Vibrant as ever," The Doctor said. "It's Upper Leadworth, actually. We've gone slightly upmarket," Rory said. "Where is everyone?" Leila asked. "This is busy," Amy replied and Leila gave her a look. "Okay, it's quiet, but it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their nineties."

"I'd kill myself because of this silence," Leila said. The Doctor chuckled and they stopped and sat down on an old wooden bench. "Well, don't let that get you down," The Doctor said. "Well, I wanted to see how you were. You know me, I don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. You don't get rid of your old pal The Doctor so easily."

"You only found out they were here this morning," Leila said and The Doctor sighed. "But look, what a result. Look at this bench. What a nice bench. What will they think of next?" The Doctor said and they all were silence. "So. What do you do around here to stave off the, you know-" The Doctor asked. "Boredom," Amy said as the same time as The Doctor said, "Self harm."

Rory glared at Amy as Leila bit back a laughed. "We relax," Rory said. The Doctor and Leila looked at each other. "Relax," The Doctor said in silent and Leila bit back her smile.

"We live. We listen to the birds," Rory said. "Yeah, see? Birds. Those are nice," Amy said. The Doctor and Leila looked at each other. "We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back in the TARDIS days, did we?" Rory said.

The bird was very loud. "Oh blimey, my head's a bit. Ooo. Er, no, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good old-" The Doctor said and the four fall asleep.

The Doctor woke up on the console floor. Rory, Amy and Leila walked in. "Days. What? No, yes, sorry, what? Oh, you're okay. Oh, thank God, I had a dream," The Doctor said and hugged Leila. Then let go. "Now, what's wrong with the console? Red flashing lights. I bet they mean something," The Doctor said. "Er, Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing," Rory said.

"Me too," Leila said. "Yeah, so did I," Amy said. "Er, we were married," Rory said to Amy. "Yeah. In a little village," Amy said. "A sweet little village," Rory said. "And I was pregnant," Amy said. "You were huge," Leila said and Amy chuckled. "I was a boat."

"So we had the same dream, then? Exactly the same dream?" Rory asked. "Are you calling me a boat?" Amy asked Rory. "And Doctor and Leila were visiting," Rory said. "How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make any sense."

"We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track or something. Forget it. We're back to reality now," The Doctor said and a bird was singing. "Doctor? If we're back to reality, how come I can still hear birds?" Leila asked. Rory said, "Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the-"

"Dream," Rory said. They were back at Leadworth. "Oh! Sorry. Nodded off. Stupid. God, I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were back on the TARDIS," Rory said. The Doctor checked his braces and walked away as Rory looked at the sisters. "You had the same dream, didn't you?" Rory asked.

"Back in the TARDIS, weren't we just saying the same thing?" Amy asked. "But we thought this was the dream, didn't we?" Rory asked. "I think so. Why do dreams have to fade so quickly?" Amy asked as the trio got up. "Doctor, what is going on?" Leila asked.

"Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lordy thing because you've shown up again?" Amy asked. "Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel," The Doctor said. "But we're awake now," Rory said.

"Yeah. You thought you were awake on the TARDIS, too," The Doctor said. "But we're home," Leila said. "Yeah, you're home. You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rory, Amy, Leila, which is which? Are we flashing forwards or backwards? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one," The Doctor said.


	20. Ch 19 - A Doctor

They all woke up at the TARDIS. "Oh, this is bad. I don't like this," The Doctor said and kicked the console, and hurt his leg. "Argh. Never use force. You just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross, in which case, always use force."

"Shall I run and get the manual?" Amy asked as The Doctor limped to underneath the control panel. "I threw it in a supernova," The Doctor said. "You threw the manual in a supernova? Why?" Leila asked.

"Because I disagreed with it. Stop talking to me when I'm cross," The Doctor said, looking up at Leila through the glass floor. "Okay, but whatever's wrong with the TARDIS, is that what caused us to dream about the future?" Rory asked.

"If we were dreaming of the future," The Doctor said and he walked back up. "Well, of course we were. We were in Leadworth," Amy said. "Upper Leadworth," Rory corrected. "It's still boring," Leila murmured and Amy tried to hid her smile.

"And we could still be in Upper Leadworth, dreaming of this. Don't you get it?" The Doctor asked. "No, okay? No, this is real. I'm definitely awake now," Amy said. "And you thought you were definitely awake when you were all elephanty," The Doctor said.

"Hey. Pregnant," Amy said and Leila smirked. "And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream. I told you. Trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look for all the details that don't ring true," The Doctor said.

"Well, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside with a bow tie-wearing alien. So maybe what rings true isn't so simple," Leila said. "Valid point," The Doctor said.

Suddenly, the TARDIS switched off. "It's dead. We're in a dead time machine," The Doctor said. Then there was a bird sings. Rory hugged Amy and The Doctor pulled Leila closer to him. "Remember, this is real. But when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feels," The Doctor said. "It is real. I know it's real," Leila said.

They woke up at Leadworth. They were sitting at a bench outside the Library. The Doctor stood up and looked around. "Okay, this is the real one. Definitely this one. It's all solid," Amy said as she holding her pregnant belly gently. "It felt solid in the TARDIS too," The Doctor pointed out. "You can't spot a dream while you're having it."

Leila, Amy and Rory got up as The Doctor waved his hand in front of his face. Leila frowned. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Looking for motion blur, pixilation. It could be a computer simulation. I don't think so, though," The Doctor said.

A little old woman walked past. "Hello, Doctor," She said. "Hi," The Doctor said as the same time as Rory, "Hello."

The Doctor looked at Rory, frowning. "You're a doctor," He said. "Yeah. And unlike you, I've actually passed some exams," Rory said. "A doctor, not a nurse. Just like you've always dreamed. How interesting," The Doctor said as he started to walk away.

The three followed him. "What is?" Rory asked, frowning. "Your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream," Leila said as they all stopped walking.

"It's Amy's dream too, isn't it, Amy?" Rory asked. "Yes," Amy said. "What's that?" The Doctor asked, pointing at the house behind him. "Old people's home," Amy replied. There were a few old people looking at the four through the windows.

"You said everyone here lives to their nineties. There's something here that doesn't make sense. Let's go and poke it with a stick," The Doctor said and then he started to running straight into the house. Rory followed. "Oh. Can we not do the running thing?" Amy asked and Leila helped her.

Once the four got into the house, the old people smiled at us. "Oh hello, Doctor Williams." "Hello, Rory love," An old woman said with a smile. Rory smiled, "Hello, Ms. Poggit. How's your hip?"

"A bit stiff," Ms. Poggit replied. "Oh, easy, D-96 compound, plus. No, you don't have that yet. Forget that," The Doctor said. "Who's your friend?" Ms. Poggit asked Rory and then looked at Leila, "His he your boyfriend?"

Leila and The Doctor looked at each other before looking back at Ms. Poggit, "No," Leila replied. Ms. Poggit smiled. "Can I borrow your friend? He's the size of my grandson," She said.

Leila smirked and pulled The Doctor down and watched as Ms. Poggit pulled the jumper over his head, "Slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out," The Doctor said. Leila bit back a laugh. "You look great," She said.

The Doctor looked at her and smirked. "I know. I'm the hot stuff," He said and Leila giggled as she shook her head. The Doctor looked back at Ms. Poggit and frowned slightly. "You're incredibly old, aren't you?" The Doctor said.

The rest of the residents in the lounge stare at him, And so did Leila, Amy and Rory, frowning. Then the birdsong started and the four fall asleep.


	21. Ch 20 - Choose

They were back at the TARDIS. "Okay, I hate this, Doctor. Stop it, because this is definitely real. It's definitely this one. I keep saying that, don't I?" Amy said. "Why is it so cold?" Leila asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"The heating's off," The Doctor replied. "The heating's off?" Rory asked. "Yeah. Put on a jumper. That's what I always do," The Doctor said. "Er, yes. Sorry about Ms. Poggit. She's so lovely though," Rory said.

"I wouldn't believe her nice old lady act if I were you," The Doctor said. "What do you mean, act?" Amy asked. "Well, can't you switch the heating back on?" Leila asked.

"Can't love. Everything's off. Sensors, core power. We're drifting. The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could be anywhere. Someone, something, is overriding my controls," The Doctor said.

Then, a little man in a red bow tie and tweed jacket suddenly appeared on the stairs behind The Doctor. "Well, that took a while." They all looked at him. "Honestly, I'd heard such good things. Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm. Him in the bow tie," The man said.

"How did you get into my TARDIS? What are you?" The Doctor asked. "What shall we call me? Well, if you're the Time Lord, let's call me the Dream Lord," The Dream Lord said. "Nice look," The Doctor said.

"This? No, I'm not convinced. Bow ties?" The Dream Lord said. The Doctor slowly pulled out a bouncy ball and threw it at the Dream Lord, and it passed straight through his body.

"Interesting. I'd love to be impressed, but Dream Lord. It's in the name, isn't it? Spooky. Not quite there," The Dream Lord said, then he pops up behind them. "And yet, very much here."

"I'll do the talking, thank you. Leila love, want to take a guess at what that is?" The Doctor asked. "Dream Lord. He creates dreams," Leila said. "Dreams, delusions, cheap tricks," The Doctor said.

Leila stood between her sister and The Doctor. "Oh, Leila, have to sort your men out. Choose, even," The Dream Lord said. Leila frowned. "What do you mean choose?" She asked. "You about to find out," The Dream Lord replied.

"Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?" The Doctor asked. "Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground," The Dream Lord said. "Am I?" The Doctor said.

"If you had any more tawdry quirks you could open up a Tawdry Quirk Shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student. I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are," The Dream Lord said. "Where was I?"

"You were-" The Dream Lord cut Rory off, "I know where I was. So, here's your challenge. Two worlds. Here, in the time machine, and there, in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting, you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger, but only one of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep."

Then there was the bird singing again. "Oh. Or are you waking up?" The Dream Lord said. Leila, Amy and Rory felled a sleep. The Doctor tried to stay awake, but finally fails.

They woke up back at the Care home lounge. The old people were gone. The Dream Lord walked in wearing a dark suit and tie, with an x-ray in his hand. "Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. Look at this X-ray. Your brain is completely see-through. But then, I've always been able to see through you, Doctor."

"Always?" Amy asked. "What do you mean, always?" Leila asked. "Now then, the prognosis is this. If you die in the dream, you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happens if you die in reality?" The Dream Lord said. "What happens?" Rory asked.

"You die, stupid. That's why it's called reality," The Dream Lord said. "Have you met the Doctor before? Do you know him? Doctor, does he?" Leila asked.

"He's been around, our boy. But never mind that. You've got a world to choose. One reality was always too much for you, Doctor. Take two and call me in the morning," The Dream Lord said and then he vanished.

"Okay, I don't like him," Rory said. "Who is he?" Amy asked. "I don't know. It's a big universe," The Doctor replied. "Why is he doing this?" Leila asked. "Maybe because he has no physical form. That gets you down after a while, so he's taking it out on folk like us who can touch and eat and feel," The Doctor said.

"What does he mean, deadly danger, though? Nothing deadly has happened here. I mean, a bit of natural wastage, obviously," Rory said as The Doctor took off the sweater and put on his jacket again. "They've all gone. They've all gone," The Doctor said.

They ran outside. Kids were playing and the teacher was trying to keep control of the children. "Stop. You two, over there. Come along, where's the rest of you? Come on, come on. We're going up to the castle now. All of you, come on."

"Why would they leave?" Rory asked. "And what did you mean about Ms. Poggit's nice old lady act?" Amy asked. "One of my tawdry quirks. Sniffing out things that aren't what they seem. So, come on, let's think. The mechanics of this reality split we're stuck in. Time asleep exactly matches time in our dream world, unlike in conventional dreams," The Doctor said.

"And we're all dreaming the same dream at the same time," Leila said. "Yes, sort of communal trance. Very rare, very complicated. I'm sure there's a dream giveaway, a tell, but my mind isn't working because this village is so dull!" The Doctor said.

They saw a motorcycle approaching them. "Hey, nice motorcycle," Amy said and Leila smirked. "Yep," She agreed. The motorcycle stopped and a guy took of the helmet. Leila's eyes grow wide and so did Amy and Rory's. The Doctor frowned at the three and looked back at the guy.

The guy smiled as he walked to the four. "Hey, love," He said to Leila and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Shaun . . ."


	22. Ch 21 - It's Hard

"Shaun . . ." Leila whispered. Shaun smiled and tapped at Rory's shoulder. "Wait, Shaun?" The Doctor asked, confused. Shaun frowned at The Doctor. "Who's the guy?" He asked, looking at Leila, Amy and Rory.

"Um," Leila started, "This is The Doctor." Shaun hold his hand to The Doctor and he shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shaun. Leila's boyfriend," Shaun introduced himself. They looked at him in shock. _This is too much_ Leila thought.

"Oh, nice to meet you," The Doctor said, giving him a small fake smile. Amy came closer to her sister, "What is going on here?" She whispered. Leila just shook her head slightly, not taking her eyes off from Shaun.

"Um, hey, Shaun," Rory started. "What's up?" Shaun looked at him and grinned. "Well, you did ask if I can come and show you my new motorcycle," He said. "I did?" Rory asked and Shaun chuckled. "Yeah."

Rory looked at Amy and Leila before following Shaun to the motorcycle, leaving The Doctor, Amy and Leila alone. "So," The Doctor started and looked at Leila. "This is Shaun, your _dead_ boyfriend."

Amy put her hand gently on Leila's shoulder. "Yeah," Leila said. "I'll leave you two alone," Amy said and she walked over to Rory and Shaun. "Why did the Dream Lord said to choose?" Leila asked. The Doctor looked at her and saw that she was looking at Shaun.

The Doctor looked down at the ground and he sighed. "Maybe because _you_ have to choose between Shaun and the real world," He said. Leila new looked at The Doctor. "The Shaun you knew his dead. This is a different Shaun. This is a _dream_ ," He said.

Leila shook her head. "I-I can't choose," She said, quietly. "You don't have a choice," He said. "I always have a choice," Leila snapped. Amy and Rory walked over to them. "What are we going to do?" Amy asked. The Doctor was about to say something but stopped when Shaun walked over.

"So, Shaun, are you going?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah, but I'll be back soon," Shaun said. Leila nodded. "Yeah, okay," She said, giving him a smile. "See you later, Shaun," Amy said. Shaun smiled. "See you Amy," He said and gave a kiss to Leila on the lips before taps at Rory's shoulder and walking back to his motorcycle.

"So, now what?" Amy asked once Shaun left. Amy wrapped her arm around Leila's shoulder. "I don't know. Like I said, my mind isn't working because this village is so dull, I'm slowing down, like you two have," The Doctor said, pointing at Amy and Rory. Leila was about to say something to The Doctor but suddenly Amy grasped her belly, her face was in panic. "Amy?" Leila asked.

"Ow. Really. Ow!" Amy screamed. The Doctor and Rory started to panic. Amy sent a wink to Leila and she bit back a laugh. Realizing exactly what her sister was doing. "It's coming," Amy said.

Leila stepped backwards, watching The Doctor and Rory panicking. "Okay, you're a doctor, help her," The Doctor said to Rory. "You're a doctor," Rory said. "It's okay, we're doctors," The Doctor said and then immediately kneeling down and hold his hands under her skirt as though to catch the baby. "What do we do?"

Leila finally lost it and burst out laughing, making The Doctor and Rory to look at her. "It's not coming," Amy said, stopping immediately. She smiled at Leila and then looked back at the two man.

"You knew?" Rory asked Leila. "Yeah," She replied, giggling. "What?" The Doctor asked, frowning. "This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet, so don't you call it dull again, ever. Okay?" Amy said to The Doctor.

He looked at her before looking at Leila, who was still giggling. Amy giggled slightly. "Sorry," The Doctor said to Amy. "Yeah," Amy said and then she walked past him. Rory followed as Amy linked her arm with Leila's, they both giggled again.

The Doctor looked up at the playground, looking at Ms. Poggit, who was walking up the steps to the castle. The Doctor rushed to Leila, Amy and Rory.

Leila and Amy sat on two swings, side by side. Rory stood behind Amy and The Doctor stood behind Leila. "Now, we all know there's an elephant in the room," The Doctor said. "I have to be this size, I'm having a baby," Amy said.

"No, no. The hormones seem real, but no. And does anyone forgot Shaun here. _Alive_?" The Doctor asked. "And is nobody going to mention Rory's ponytail?" He asked with a smirk. Leila and Amy both bit back a smile and The Doctor looked at Amy. "You hold him down, I'll cut it off?" He asked.

The sisters giggled. "This from the man in the bow tie," Rory said. "Bow ties are cool," The Doctor replied and stepped forward, looking at Ms. Poggit. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hire Ms. Poggit as a babysitter," The Doctor said as Rory, Amy and Leila stood behind him.

Ms. Poggit turned around and looked at the four. "What's she doing? What does she want?" The Doctor asked himself. Then, there was the bird singing again. "Oh, no. Here we go," Amy said and the four felled a sleep before hitting the ground.


	23. Ch 22 - It's Leila's Choice

They were back at the TARDIS. "It's really cold. Have you got any warm clothing?" Leila asked The Doctor. "What does it matter if we're cold? We have to know what she is up to," He snapped.

Leila stared at him in shock while Amy and Rory glared at him. The Doctor's eyes softed. "Sorry, sorry, love. There should be some stuff down there. Have a look," He said.

Leila, Amy and Rory walked down the steps. "What's with him?" Leila asked. "I think he's jealous," Amy said. Leila frowned at her sister. "Jealous? What are you talking about?" She asked. "Well," Rory started. "I think so too. He jealous because maybe you still love Shaun."

Leila stared at him, didn't knew what to say. "The Doctor is in love with you," Rory said and Amy nodded in agreement. Leila shook her head slightly. "Don't. Just don't," She said and grabbed a blanket and handed it to Rory.

Amy sighed. "Lille, you know Shaun is dead," She said gently. Leila grabbed three more blankets and then looked at her sister. "The word where we saw him . . . Wasn't real," Amy said. "It can't be, 'cos he's there."

Leila looked at the floor for a moment and then back up. "I know," She spoke quietly and then handed Amy a blanket and then walked back up the stairs. She saw that The Doctor had a whisk, rope and bottle opener into a gizmo. "Ah, Rory, wind. Amy, could you attach this to the monitor, please."

"I was promised amazing worlds. Instead I get duff central heating and a weird, kitcheny wind-up device," Rory said. "It's a generator. Get winding," The Doctor said. "Not enough," Leila said. "Rory, wind," The Doctor said.

"Why is the Dream Lord picking on you? Why us?" Rory asked. Then, the scanner come to life and the four walked over. "Where are we?" Amy asked. "We're in trouble," The Doctor replied. "What is that?" Leila asked. "A star. A cold star," The Doctor replied.

Then The Doctor rushed to the door and opened it. "That's why we're freezing. It's not a heating malfunction. We're drifting towards a cold sun. There's our deadly danger for this version of reality," The Doctor said and closed the door.

"So this must be the dream. There's no such thing as a cold star. Stars burn," Leila said. "So's this one. It's just burning cold," The Doctor said. "Is that possible?" Rory asked, frowning.

"I can't know everything. Why does everybody expect me to, always?" The Doctor asked. "Okay, this is something you haven't seen before. So does that mean this is the dream?" Rory asked. "I don't know, but there it is, and I'd say we've got about 14 minutes until we crash into it. But that's not a problem," The Doctor said.

"Because you know how to get us out of this?" Rory asked, hoping that the answer is yes. "Because we'll have frozen to death by then," The Doctor replied. "What are we going to do?" Leila asked. "Stay calm. Don't get sucked in to it, because this just might be the battle that we have to lose," The Doctor said.

Leila rolled her eyes and then glared at him. "Oh dear, Doctor," The Dream Lord said. "Dissent in the ranks. There was an old doctor from Gallifrey, who ended up throwing his life away. He let down his friends and-" He looked startled as the bird song started up. "Oh, no. We've run out of time. Don't spend too long there, or you'll catch your death here." The four fall a sleep.

They were back at the village. "Hey, you guys okay?" Shaun asked. "Yeah. Yeah," Leila said as she and Amy got up from the swings whit Rory and The Doctor got up to their feet.

The Doctor glared at Shaun before rushing to the castle. Rory, Amy, Leila and Shaun followed him. "Where have the children gone?" The Doctor asked. "Um, don't know. Play time's probably over, 'cos their wasn't children when I got back," Shaun replied as he and Rory walked closer to look around.

While The Doctor scanned the molehills and objects left next to them, Amy looked at Leila, "The Dream Lord said it's your choice," Amy whispered. Leila looked at her and opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and then looked between The Doctor and Shaun.

"What can I do?" Leila asked as she looked at Amy, hoping her sister would help her. "Just listen to your heart," Amy said and she and Leila looked back at the boys. "Doctor, what are you doing? What are those piles of dust?" Leila asked.

The Doctor looked at them, "Play time's definitely over." All of them had their eyes grow wide. "Oh, my God," Amy said. "What happened to them?" Rory asked. The Doctor spotted the old people that were walking along the street. "I think they did," The Doctor replied as he and the others were looking at the old people.

"But they're just old people," Shaun pointed out. "No, they're very old people," The Doctor said. He started to walk off to the old people. "Sorry, Rory, I don't think you're what's been keeping them alive."

Then, the Dream Lord appeared. "Hello, peasants. What's this, attack of the old people?." He looked at the five. "Oh, that's ridiculous. This has got to be the dream, hasn't it?" Then he looked at Leila. "What do you think, Leila? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS." He turned to The Doctor. "You first."

"Leave her alone," The Doctor said coldly. "Do that again. I love it when he does that. Tall dark hero. Leave her alone," The Dream Lord said and then he looked at Shaun. "You must be Shaun," He said with a grin.

"Who are you?" Shaun asked. "Call me the Dream Lord," The Dream Lord said and then looked at Leila. "Now I know why it's so hard to choose, love," He said. "Leave me alone," Leila said.

"I know who you are," The Doctor said. The Dream Lord looked at him. "Course you don't," He said. "Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do," The Doctor said. The Dream Lord smirked. "Never mind me. Maybe you should worry about them."

The five looked at the old people, who were walking across the grass towards them. They looked back and saw that the Dream Lord vanished and then looked back at the old people.

"Hi. Hello," Rory said. "Hello, we were wondering where you went. To get reinforcements, by the look of it. Are you all right? You look a bit tense," The Doctor said. "Hello, Mr. Nainby," Rory said. "Rory," Shaun warned.

"Mr. Nainby ran the sweet shop. He used to slip me the odd free toffee," Rory said and then Mr. Nainby grabbed Rory by the collar and lifts him off his feet. "Did I not say thank you?" Rory asked and then he got thrown into the mud by the swings.

"How did he do that?" Rory asked as he started to get up. "I suspect he's not himself. Don't get comfortable here. You may have to run, fast," The Doctor said. "Can't we just talk to them?" Amy suggested.

Then, the old people opened their mouths, and an eye looked out. "There is an eye in her mouth," Shaun said as The Doctor scanned them. "There's a whole creature inside her. Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting."

"That is disgusting. They're not going to be peeping out of anywhere else, are they?" Rory asked. Then, Ms. Poggit breaths a stream of green gas at them. "Run!" The Doctor said. "Doctor!" Leila said as Shaun grabbed her hand and dragged her with him, Amy and Rory. "Go, go," The Doctor said and the four ran away.


	24. Ch 23 - I Love You

The four ran outside the cottage to Amy's and Rory's house. "Wait. Stop," Amy said, grabbing her belly and Leila stopped and helped her. Four old people are advancing through the sheep meadow across the road. "After all I've done for the over seventies in this village," Rory said as the four of them started to walk again while Leila hold Amy's arm.

An old lady walked by the front door. "Okay, this is crazy. She loves me. I fixed her depression. She's just a little old lady," Rory said. "Ms. Hamill, we don't understand," Amy said. "Guys," Leila warned. The Eknodine looked out of Ms. Hamill's mouth. "No way . . ." Shaun said.

"I'll deal with this one, Chubs," Rory said to Amy. Leila and Shaun hid their laugh while Amy asked, "Chubs?" Rory took a step ahead. "Now -" He was cut off and the four of them dodged the blast of green gas.

Shaun picked up a piece of wood. "Sorry, lady," He said and then swings and knocked Ms. Hamill down. "I can see why it's hard," Amy said, smirking and they ran inside the house.

Amy sat on the staircase as Leila and Shaun ran inside. Rory ran inside and locked the door. "We just abandoned the Doctor," Leila said. "Don't ever call me Chubs again," Amy said to Rory as he and Shaun locked the doors and windows, and building a barricade. "Hey, he'll be fine," Shaun said to Leila. "Yep, you know the Doctor," Rory added.

Then the bird song were heard. "Oh no," Amy said. "What?" Shaun asked. "Here we go again," Leila said and she, Amy and Rory fell a sleep.

The three woke up at the TARDIS with The Doctor. "Ah, it's colder," Amy said. "The four of us have to agree, now, which is the dream," The Doctor said. "It's this. The science is all wrong here. Burning ice?" Leila said. "No, no, no. Ice can burn. Sofas can read. It's a big universe. We have to agree which battle to lose. All of us, now," The Doctor said.

"Okay, which world do you think is real?" Amy asked. "It's the other one," Leila said. "No. This one," The Doctor said. "It's because Shaun, I'm right?" Rory asked. "No, it's not. It's not a competition," The Doctor said. "Competition? Over what?" Leila asked, frowning. The Doctor looked at her and she rolled her eyes and got up.

Amy got up as well as The Doctor looked at his watch. "Nine minutes till impact," He said and got up, following by Rory. "What temperature is it?" Amy asked. "Outside? Brrr. How many noughts have you got? Inside? I don't know but I can't feel my feet and other parts," The Doctor said.

Amy was cutting a slit in the middle of the blankets. "Nice," Leila said and Amy smiled. Rory picked up the TARDIS telephone. "Can't we call for help?" He asked. "Yeah, because the universe is really small and there's bound to be someone nearby," The Doctor said sarcastically and put the telephone down.

"Alright, put these on, both of you," Leila said and she put a blanket over The Doctor's head as Amy did the same to Rory. "Oh, a poncho. The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen," Rory said as Amy and Leila put blankets on them as well.

"Here we go. Our boys. Our poncho boys," Leila said. "If we're going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band," Amy said. "We're not going to die," Rory said. "No, we're not, but our time's running out. If we fall asleep here we're in trouble. If we could divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world, but the Dream Lord is switching us between the worlds. Why? Why? what's the logic?" The Doctor asked.

Then, The Dream Lord appear. "Good idea, veggie. Let's divide you three up, so I can have a little chat with our lovely companion," He said, pointing at Leila as Amy pushed Leila behind her, protectively. "Maybe I'll keep her, and you can have her sister and Pointy Nose to yourself for all eternity, should you manage to clamber aboard some sort of reality."

"Can you hear that?" Rory asked. "What?" Leila asked. "Lille, it's okay," Amy said. "Leila, love, don't be scared. We'll be back," The Doctor said and then Amy, The Doctor and Rory fell asleep. "Amy, Rory, Doctor, don't leave me," Leila said. "Leila, love, we're going to have fun, aren't we?" The Dream Lord said and Leila looked around.

At the cottage, Amy and Rory woke up. "What happened?" Shaun asked. "It's long story," Rory said as Amy got up to look at her sleeping sister. The windows were getting smashed. "Shaun, take her," Amy said and Shaun acrid Leila. They rushed to the upstairs.

Shaun lay Leila on the nursery floor. "She's in the TARDIS with that psychopath," Amy said to Rory. Rory put his both hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be okay. She'll be fine," He promised. Shaun looked out of the window where the old people have got a battering ram and are also pushing at the TARDIS. He frowned. "What's that?"

Rory walked over while Amy took care of Leila. "That's the TARDIS," Rory replied. He jammed the door handle with a chair and sat on it. He sighed while Shaun still looked out the window.

At the TARDIS, a thick layer of frost over everything. Leila was sitting at the stairs, looking at Amy, Rory and The Doctor. "Poor Leila," The Dream Lord said as he appear, sitting beside her. "He always leaves you, doesn't he, alone in the dark. Never apologises."

"He doesn't need to," Leila said and she got up. "That's good. And now he's left you with me. Spooky old, not to be trusted me," He said. "Anything could happen."

"Who are you?" Leila asked. "The Doctor knows you, but he's not telling me who you are. He always does. Takes him a while sometimes, but he tells me."

"Is that who you think you are? The one he trusts?" He asked. "Yes," Leila said. "So what's his name?" He asked. Leila didn't replied. "Now, which one of these men would you really choose?" The Dream Lord asked. "Your 'True love' died. You ran away with a handsome hero. But, now, you and Shaun can have the future that both of you wanted."

"Stop it," Leila said. "Pick a world, and this nightmare will all be over. They'll listen to you. It's you they're waiting for. Leila's men. Leila's choice," The Dream Lord said and then he disappeared, leaving Leila in her thoughts.

At the nursery, Leila's head was resting on Amy's lap. Leila woke up. "Hey, Lille," Amy said, catching Rory's and Shaun's attentions. "How did I get here?" Leila asked. "I carried you," Shaun replied. "Where's The Doctor?" Leila asked. "We don't know," Amy replied.

The window opened, making them jump. "Sorry," The Doctor said. "I had to stop off at the butcher's." He got inside. "What are we going to do?" Rory asked. "I don't know. I thought the freezing TARDIS was real but now . . . I'm not so sure," The Doctor said.

"Oh! I think the baby's starting," Amy said, grabbing her belly as Leila grabbed her arm. "Honestly?" Rory asked. "Would I make it up at a time like this?" Amy asked. "Well, you do have a history of-" Rory stopped when he saw Leila giving him a look. "Being very lovely," He corrected. "Why are they so desperate to kill us?"

"They're scared. Fear generates savagery," The Doctor replied. Something was thrown through at a window. The Doctor took a look and then Ms. Poggit breathed at him, and some of the green gas touched him. "DOCTOR!" Leila yelled.

Shaun knocked Ms. Poggit off the porch roof while Rory helped The Doctor. "Oh, no," Amy said. "We need to help him. Rory," Leila said. The Doctor begin to turn to dust and he took Leila's hand. Then, he was gone.

"Leila, I'm sorry," Amy said, hugging her sister tightly. Leila touched the pile of dust, then shook her head and got up. "This is the dream. Definitely this one. Now, if we die here, we wake up, right?" She asked. "Unless you just die," Shaun said.

"Either way, this is my only chance of seeing him again. This is the dream," Leila said. "But how do you know?" Rory asked. "Because if this is real life, I don't want it. I don't want it," Leila said, shaking her head.

"It's can't be real, 'cos I'm here," Shaun said and the three looked at him. He realized that. "Shaun," Leila started softly. "I figured it out now. Because the way you and The Doctor looked at each other and what's happening here," He said.

He took a few steps towards Leila and grabbed both her hands. "I remember everything. I died. I didn't got the chance to tell you to move on with your life," He said and Leila had new tears now.

"I love you. You moving on and I'm happy for you," He said. "I love you too. But I love him too," Leila said and he nodded. "I know," He said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You three go," He said.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked softly. "Don't worry. I'm not real," Shaun said and Leila looked away. "But, what are we going to do?" Rory asked, pointing at himself, Amy and Leila. "Just trust Leila," Shaun said, giving Leila a smile. Leila gave him a soft smile before she grabbed Amy's and Rory's hands and the three of them left the room.

The three walked outside the house. They saw that the old people were just looking at them. "Um . . . Why aren't they attacking?" Rory asked. "Either because this is just a dream or because they know what we're about to do," Leila replied and pulled out the camper van key that The Doctor was driving.

"Do you trust me?" Leila asked, looking at Amy and then at Rory. They both looked at each other before Amy looked at her sister and nodded, following by Rory. The three walked to the van. Leila got in the driver seat and started the engine. Amy got inside and then Rory, both to the passenger seats.

"I love The Doctor. I love him, and I didn't told him. But now he's gone," Leila said. Amy grabbed Leila's hand gently and gave her a soft smile. Leila gave her sister a soft smile back and then revved the engine and drive the camper van through the pensioners and at the cottage.

At the TARDIS, a thick layer of ice over everyone and everything now. First The Doctor, then Amy, then Leila, then Rory woke up. The Dream Lord appear, "So, you chose this world. Well done. You got it right. And with only seconds left. Fair's fair. Let's warm you up."

He got the TARDIS power back. "I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions," He said as The Doctor moved his hand towards Leila's, taking it. "It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell." Then, The Dream Lord vanished.

Amy and Rory hugged as The Doctor got up, pulling Leila with him. "What are we doing now?" Amy asked. "Me, I'm going to blow up the TARDIS," The Doctor replied. "What?" Rory asked.

"Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was? Okay, there was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick. But he was always very keen to make us choose between dream and reality," The Doctor explained.

"What are you doing?" Leila asked. "Doctor, the Dream Lord conceded. This isn't a dream," Rory said. "Yes, it is," The Doctor disagreed. "Leila, stop him," Amy whispered. "His your boyfriend."

"His not my boyfriend," Leila said. "Yet," Amy said. "Star burning cold? Do me a favour. The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams," The Doctor said. "How do you know that?" Amy asked. "Because I know who he is," He replied and then he blow up the TARDIS.

The TARDIS was back to normal. Leila, Rory and Amy entered to see The Doctor looking at something small and yellow on his palm. "Any questions?" The Doctor asked. "Yep. What's that?" Leila asked.

"A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us," The Doctor explained. He took it to the door and blow it into space.

"So that was the Dream Lord then? Those little specks," Rory asked. "No, no. No. Sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lord was me. Psychic pollen. It's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you, gives it a voice, turns it against you. I'm nine hundred and seven. It had a lot to go on," The Doctor explained.

"But why didn't it feed on us, too?" Amy asked. "The darkness in you pair, it would've starved to death in an instant. I choose my friends with great care. Otherwise, I'm stuck with my own company, and you know how that works out," The Doctor said.

Leila took a step forward. "But those things he said about you. You don't think any of that's true, right?" She asked. "Actually, this time I have a question," The Doctor started. "How did we got to the TARDIS?"

Leila looked back at Rory and Amy. Amy smiled and nodded her head to tell him what happened. Leila looked back at The Doctor, who was waiting for an answer. "Well . . . Um . . . We died," That's was all Leila said. "I remember I was killed by the old lady," The Doctor said. "How did you three got here? How did you died?"

"Well, Rory and I have to go," Amy said and grabbed Rory's hand. She gave Leila a smile and dragged Rory out of the room with her, leaving Leila and The Doctor alone. "So?" The Doctor asked, crossing his arms.

"Well . . . Um . . ." Leila started and sighed. "We crashed the camper van." The Doctor frowned. "I don't remember that," He said. "You weren't there. You were already . . . Dead," Leila replied. "How did you know it was a dream? Before you crashed the van, how did you know you wouldn't just die?" The Doctor asked.

Leila shrugged. "I . . . didn't," She admitted. The Doctor frowned but then he was shook. "Oh," That's all he said. "Yep," Leila said. "I did had to make a choice and when you got killed, I . . . I didn't got the chance to tell you . . ."

"What?" He asked. "That I . . . I love you," Leila admitted. The Doctor just looked at her for a few seconds before grabbing her cheeks in his hands and his lips crushed to her's. Leila melted into the kiss and The Doctor pulled her closer as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck.

They pulled away, out of breath and The Doctor smiled as he rested his forehead on Leila's. "I love you too," He admitted. Leila smiled and kissed him once more.

"Oh!" Amy's voice was heard and the two pulled away, to see Amy and Rory walking over, smiling. "You two are so cute," Amy said. "Seriously?" Leila asked as Amy put her hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, did you two wanted to be alone? Go to you room then," Amy said and smirked at Leila.

"So, where now?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know. Anywhere's good for me," Rory said. "Me too," Amy said. "I think it's up to Leila this time," Rory said, giving Leila a smile and Leila smiled back. "Leila's choice," The Doctor agreed and he and Leila smiled at each other.


	25. Ch 24 - The Earth

The TARDIS materialized at a Graveyard. The Doctor opened the door. "Behold, Rio," The Doctor said as he stopped outside. Leila, Amy and Rory frowned and looked at The Doctor. "Doctor, this isn't Rio," Amy said. "Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe," Rory said.

"No? Ooo, feel that, though. What's that?" The Doctor asked. He jumped up and down on the spot. "Ground feels strange. Just me. Wait. That's weird," The Doctor said. "What's weird?" Leila asked.

"Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place. Doctor, it's freezing and I've dressed for Rio. We are not stopping here. Doctor. You listening to me? It's a graveyard. You promised me and Leila a beach," Amy said. She, Leila and Rory followed The Doctor towards a patch of grass, he kneeled down beside it.

The Doctor picked it up and it was blue grass. "Blue grass. Patches of it all around the graveyard. So, Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshoot," The Doctor said.

"Why are those people waving at us?" Amy asked, pointing at two figures on the other side of the valley. "Can't be," The Doctor said. Rory started to wave back. "Don't," Amy said and pushed his hand down and Leila giggled.

The Doctor used a pair of binoculars. "It is. It's you two," He said, pointing at Amy and Rory. "No, we're here. How can we be up there?" Rory asked. "10 years in your future. Come to relive past glories, I'd imagine. Humans, you're so nostalgic," The Doctor said, smiling.

Leila frowned. "Where am I?" She asked, looking at The Doctor. "With any luck - With me," The Doctor said with a grin, pulling Leila to him. Leila smirked.

"We're still together in 10 years?" Amy asked. "No need to sound so surprised," Rory said and Leila giggled. "Hey, let's go and talk to them. We can say hi to future us. How cool is that?" Amy said.

"Er, no, best not. Really best not. These things get complicated very quickly, and oh look. Big mining thing. Oh, I love a big mining thing. See, way better than Rio. Rio doesn't have a big mining thing," The Doctor said. "We're not going to have a look, are we?" Leila asked. "Let's go and have a look," The Doctor said with a smile.

Leila and Amy chuckled and The Doctor took Leila's hand. "Come on, you three, let's see what they're doing," The Doctor said and he pulled Leila down the hill.

Amy soon caught up with Leila and The Doctor and Leila frowned. "Where's Rory?" She asked. "He went back to the TARDIS, putting my engagement ring back there. He doesn't want me loosing it," Amy replied.

"Spoilsport" Leila said and Amy giggled. "That's what I said," She said as she walked beside her sister as Leila walked hand in hand with The Doctor.

They came to a large gate. The Doctor gently let go of Leila's hand and read the sign. "Restricted access. No unauthorised personnel," The Doctor said. He looked at Leila and winked. "You're not going to, are you?" She asked.

The Doctor grinned. He pulled out his Sonic and zapping the lock. "That is breaking and entering," Amy said. "What did I break? Sonicking and entering. Totally different," The Doctor said. Leila laughed and shook her head. She and Amy followed The Doctor inside.

"What about now? Can you feel it now?" The Doctor asked. Leila frowned and shook her head. "I have no idea what you're on about," Leila said. "The ground doesn't feel like it should," The Doctor said.

"It's 10 years in the future. Maybe how this ground feels is how it always feels," Leila said. "Good thought, but no, it doesn't," The Doctor said. Leila folded her arms across her chest.

"Hear that, drill in start-up mode. Afterwaves of a recent seismological shift and blue grass," The Doctor said before eating it then spitting it back out making Amy and Leila frown.

"Have you always been this disgusting?" Amy asked. "No, that's recent. What's in . . . Here?" The Doctor said. He poked his head around a red peeling door to reveal a woman stood there, frowning at the sisters and The Doctor. "Hello!" The Doctor said as he and the sisters walked in.

"Who are you? What're you doing here? And what're you two wearing?" The woman asked. "We dressed for Rio," Amy said and Leila giggled.

"Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science. New Ministry, quite big, just merged. It's lot of responsibility on our shoulders. Don't like to talk about it. What are you doing?" The Doctor asked, flashing his psychic paper and then looked at the computer screen.

"None of your business," The woman said. "Where are you getting these readings from?" The Doctor asked, frowning at the screen. "Under the soil," The woman said.

Leila frowned, looking at the open patch of dirt directly under the concrete. She frowned and kneeled down beside it. She gently picked up some dirt and then throwing it back down.

"The drill's up and running again. What's going on?" A man asked, frowning at Leila, Amy and The Doctor as he walked into the room. "Who are these people?" The man asked.

"Amy, Leila, The Doctor. We're not staying, are we, Doctor?" Amy asked. But The Doctor ignored her and kneeled beside Leila by the soil, studying it. "Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?" The Doctor asked.

He looked at the woman who was staring at them. "We don't know. It just appeared overnight," The woman replied. The Doctor got back to his feet, pulling Leila up with him. "Good . . . Right . . . You all need to get out of here very fast," The Doctor said.

He immediately tapping keys on the computer. "Why?" The woman asked as she frowning at The Doctor. "What's your name?" The Doctor asked. "Nasreen Chaudhry," The woman replied.

"Look at the screens, Nasreen. Look at your readings. It's moving," The Doctor said. "Hey, that's specialised equipment. Get away from it," The man said as he walked over.

Leila looked back at hole in walked over to it. "What is?" Nasreen asked. The hole was now steaming. "Doctor, this steam, is that a good thing?" Leila asked.

She turned back to face The Doctor and he whipped around, looking at the hole. "Shouldn't think so. It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting," The Doctor said. "What shouldn't?" Nasreen asked. "What do you think?" The Doctor asked Leila.

Just as Leila went to answer, the building began to shake. "What's going on?" Leila asked. "The ground, the soil, the earth, moving. But how? Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Earthquake?" Amy asked. "What's going on?" The man asked. "Doubt it, because it's only happening under this room," The Doctor said.

Suddenly more holes began to open up and The Doctor pulled Leila to him. "It knows we're here. It's attacking. The ground's attacking us," The Doctor said.

"No, no that's not possible," Nasreen said. "Under the circumstances, I'd suggest, run!" The Doctor said. Everyone darted towards the door.

Suddenly the man got caught as the ground opened. "Tony!" Nasreen called. "Stay back, Leila, Amy. Stay away from the earth," The Doctor said. Leila ran to help Tony. "It's okay," Leila said.

Two holes opened under Leila's and Amy's feets and they both screamed. "Leila! Amy!" The Doctor yelled. He and Nasreen ran over to Leila, Amy and Tony. The Doctor grabbed Leila, trying to pull her upright and Nasreen did the same to Tony and Amy. "Something's got me," Leila said. The Doctor hold onto Leila tightly, still trying to pull her out. Nasreen pulled Tony out but continued to try pulling Amy.

"Don't let go," Leila said. "Never, love," The Doctor said. Leila was sinking quickly and she was soon waist deep in soil. She was still sinking as hands were grabbing at her feet. "It's got me," Amy said. "Doctor, get us out."

"Stay calm, both of you," The Doctor said and looked at Leila. "Keep hold of my hand. Don't let go." He turned to Tony. "Your drill, shut it down. Go. Now!" He yelled. Tony ran out and beginning to switch it off.

"Keep hold of my hand. I wont let you go," The Doctor said to Leila. Suddenly the ground jolted again, knocking The Doctor and Nasreen backwards and Amy and Leila screamed as the soil dragged them down. Amy disappeared. "Amy!" Leila yelled.

"I can't hold in!" Leila yelled as it pulled harder. The Doctor grabbed Leila again. "Come on you can do this," The Doctor said, holding Leila tightly. "What's pulling me?" Leila said. "I'll getting you out and we'll save Amy. I promise," The Doctor said. "Don't make promise you can't keep," Leila whispered. "I promise, love. Don't let go," The Doctor said. "I'm sorry. But I have to find my sister," Leila whispered with tears in her eyes.

Leila let go of The Doctor's hand. "No. Leila! Leila, no!" The Doctor yelled as the ground swallow Leila and she disappeared below the soil. "Leila! No! No! No! No! No. No! No. No. No. No," The Doctor said as he tried to fined Leila.

The Doctor got up in his feet. He using his Sonic Screwdriver but it cannot help either. "I'm sorry," Nasreen said sadly as Tony ran in. "Where are they?" Tony asked. "They gone. The ground took them," The Doctor said sadly as he still looked at the hold where Leila was.

Leila wake up strapped to a near vertical examination table. "Leila," A voice whispered and she saw her sister. "Amy," She whispered back. "Don't struggle. Close your eyes and don't struggle," A man who was strapped to a table too said.

"What?" Leila asked. "Who are you? Where are we? Why can't we move?" Amy asked. "My name is Mo. Decontamination, they call it. They did it to me while I was conscious," Mo said.

"You're freaking me out now. Did what? Who did?" Leila asked. "Dissected me," Mo said. He has a long scar running from sternum to naval. "No," Leila said with a tears in her eyes.

"He's coming. I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you," Mo said. A Silurian scientist approached with a scalpel. The sisters tried to get free. Doctor were are you? Leila through.


	26. Ch 25 - Lizards

"No, don't come near me with that," Leila said. Then, the scientist made an audio note, "From the clothing, the human female appears to be more resistant to the cold than the male." Leila gave him a dark glare, "I dressed for Rio!"

"Leave her alone. You've got me," Mo said. "Stay away from her!" Amy said and her wrists clamped tighter. "Argh."

"Decontamination complete. Commencing dissection," The scientist said and pointed the tool to Leila's chest but stopped when a voice said, "Area Seventeen incursion. Species diagnostic requested. Area Seventeen incursion. Species diagnostic requested." And with that, the scientist ran out.

Leila sighed in relief as Amy said, "Yeah. And stay out." Leila glanced at her sister and smirked, showing her the restraints control that she took from the scientist. "How did- forget it. I'm proud of you," Amy said and Leila giggled as she freed herself.

Then she freed Amy and walked to free Mo. "How did you get that?" Mo asked. "You never picked a lizard man's pocket?" Leila joked and he and Amy smiled. "Come on, before he gets back," Amy said and they ran out the room.

"That creature, do you think it was an alien? Any more of them, do you think? Do you think the Earth's been invaded?" Mo asked. "Don't know. But Lily and I know someone who could have some answers. Her boyfriend," Amy said.

"We need to get back to the surface and find him," Leila said. "I wonder where this leads," Amy said as she stopped. "Maybe it's a way out of here," Mo said and he and Leila both walked over to her.

Amy pressed a button on a wall panel. A screen lights up, then the area behind the door as Mo looked at it. "Oh, my God, no," He said. "What is it?" Leila asked. He tried to open the door. "It's my son. It's Elliot. What've they done to him?"

Amy and Leila walked to the door as he backed away as he said, "He's in there. We have to get him out. Elliot? Elliot, it's Dad." "Access denied. Unauthorised genetic imprint," The computer said.

"Stop. Seriously, we can't get in," Amy said. "That's my boy in there," Mo said. "We know. These screens, they're monitoring something. I think they're vital signs. Heartbeats, pulses. Why else would he be wired up? He's still alive," Leila said.

"All right. We find weapons, get that creature from the lab and force it to release Elliot, yeah?" Mo said. "Yeah. Trust me. We'll get him out," Amy said and Leila nodded.

We walked in so many doors. "These chambers are all over the city," Amy said and then she light up two. Mo and Leila stood there when they saw contain those green Lizards.

"Turn it off, quick," Mo said and they both took a step back. When Amy closed the lights, Leila saw that they didn't moved. "They're not moving," She said, frowning. "Maybe they're asleep. Let's have another look," Amy said and Leila nodded.

"No, Amy, don't. Don't," Mo said but Amy ignored it and opened the lights again. She opened the chamber and Leila walked inside. "Leila, what are you doing? Get out of there," Mo said.

"Some sort of suspended animation. I wonder what these are?" Leila asked, looking at the discs that the Lizards were standing on. "The Doctor would know. The Doctor always knows," Amy replied.

"Hey, look," Mo said, looking up. Amy and Leila wiped their heads above the two Lizards, it was tunnels heading straight up. "Wait. I know. It's how they came up to the surface. The discs can transport up," Leila explained. "Then, it's our way out of here," Amy said.

"Even better. Weapons. Come on, now we can fight back," Mo said as he took a weapon carefully from the Lizard. Amy took a weapon from the second Lizard and looked at Leila, "You'll stay beside me the all time, got it?"

Leila nodded and the three of them walked back out the chamber and then Leila switched the lights off and closed the chamber. "Which way now?" Mo asked. "Door at the end," Amy said. Leila frowned, "How can you be sure?" She asked and Amy shrugged as they walked, "I don't know."

The door at the end leaded to a balcony overlooking a vast chamber, containing warriors as far as the eye can see. "Wow," Mo said. "Yeah," Amy and Leila said at the same time. "We don't stand a chance," Mo said. "We have to find The Doctor," Leila said and she walked back, following by Amy and Mo.

We walked to a room from the back and heard voices, "Oh, lovely place. Very gleaming." It was The Doctor! Leila grinned but her smile faded away when she heard another voice, "This is our court and our place of execution."

Amy and Leila exchanged glances as Mo walked the other way. Amy and Leila walked up as Amy pointed the gun at the Lizard woman, "Let them go."

"Leila and Amy Pond. There's two girls to rely on," The Doctor said and winked at Leila and she walked over to him. "You're covered both ways, so don't try anything clever, buster," Amy said as Mo walked up. "Mo," Nasreen said happily.

"Now let them go, or I shoot," Amy said. The Lizard woman moved towards her, "Amy," Leila whispered. "I'm warning you," Amy said but then the Lizard woman disarmed her and dropped her to the floor. "Amy!" Leila called and was about to ran over to her but stopped when the Lizard woman pointed the gun at her, "Don't you dare touch her!" The Doctor said as he stopped in front of Leila, protectively.

"And you," The Lizard woman said to Mo and he was disarmed by two warriors. "All right, Restac, you've made your point," The scientist said. The Lizard woman, Restac, walked up to him and said, "This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh."

They hissed at each other before Malohkeh glanced at Leila with soft eyes and then looked back at Restac. "This isn't the way," He said before walking out the room. "Prepare them for execution," Restac said.

They were all tied to rings in a pair of columns. "Okay, sorry. As rescues go, didn't live up to its potential," Amy admitted as Leila hold The Doctor's hand and he squeezed it.

"I'm glad you both okay," The Doctor said to Leila and Amy. "Me too," Leila said, smiling at him and he smiled back. "Lizard men, though," Amy said.

"Homo Reptilia. They occupied the planet before humans. Now they want it back," The Doctor said. "After they've wiped out the human race," Nasreen added.

"Oh, great," Leila said sarcastically. "Yeah. Preferred it when I didn't know, to be honest," Amy said. Leila frowned when she saw that the warriors were just pointing their guns at them but they didn't shoot, "They're waiting."

"What do you think they're going to do with us?" Nasreen asked and Leila shook her head while The Doctor just frowned.


	27. Ch 26 - Negotiations

A big green screen flashed in front, showing Rory, Tony and a woman standing there. "Who is the ape leader?" Restac asked. The woman murmured something. "Who speaks for the apes?" Restac repeated. Tony whispered something to Rory and then Rory walked slowly over, "I speak for the . . . Humans. Some of us, anyway."

"Do you understand who we are?" Restac asked coldly. "Sort of. A bit. Not really," Rory admitted. Leila and Amy exchanged quick glances. "We have ape hostages," Restac said.

Rory suddenly rushed towards the screen, "Doctor! Leila! Amy!" He said. The woman and Tony immediately stood beside Rory as the woman called with wide eyes, "Mo! Mo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love. I've found Elliot. I'm bringing him home," Mo said, making the woman burst into tears of happiness. "Amy, I thought I'd lost you," Rory said.

"What, cause I was sucked into the ground? You're so clingy," Amy joked and Rory looked at Leila, "Leila, you okay?" He asked. "Yep. Never better," Leila joked and he smiled at the sisters.

"Tony Mack!" Nasreen said. "Having fun down there?" Tony asked. "Not to interrupt, but just a quick reminder to stay calm," The Doctor said. "Show me Alaya," Restac said. "Show me, and release her immediately unharmed, or we kill your friends one by one."

"No," The woman said. "Ambrose," Rory warned. "Steady now, everyone," The Doctor said. "Ambrose, stop it," Tony said as he grabbed the woman, Ambrose and moved her away but she pushed him off, "Get off me, Dad." She looked back, "We didn't start this."

"Let Rory deal with this, Ambrose, eh?" The Doctor said. "We are not doing what you say any more. Now, give me back my family," Ambrose demanded. After a long moment of silence, Restac spoke coldly, "No. Execute the girl." She pointed at Leila.

"No! No, wait!" Rory yelled as he moved forward. "Leila!" Amy yelled. "She's not speaking for us," Rory said. "Let her go!" The Doctor yelled as he and Amy were both trying to get free as Leila was pulled from the wall by Restac.

"Listen, listen. Whatever you want, we'll do it," Rory said. Leila was pushed to the middle. "Aim," Restac ordered. "Leila!" Both Rory and Amy yelled.

Suddenly the screen went blank. "Fire!" Restac said. "Stop!" A voice yelled. Restac and the soldiers turned around to see their leader, Eldane, came in with Malohken. "You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?"

"The apes are attacking us," Restac said. "You're our protector, not our commander, Restac," Eldane stated. "Unchain them."

"I do not recognise your authority at this time, Eldane," Restac spat. "Well then, you must shoot me," Eldane said. She hissed before walking over to Malohken and he met her on the way. "You woke him to undermine me."

"We're not monsters. And neither are they," He said. "What is it about apes you love so much, hmm?" She asked. "While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself," He explained.

"We used to hunt apes for sport. When we came underground, they bred and polluted this planet," She said. "Shush now, Restac. Go and play soldiers," Eldane said and Malohken walked pass her. "I'll let you know if I need you." Restac glared at him, "You'll need me, then we'll see." With that she walked away.

"Unchain them," Malohken ordered and the soldiers freed them. The Doctor pulled Leila into a tightly hug and the soldiers followed.

"You okay, love?" The Doctor asked as they pulled away. "Yeah," She replied and Amy pulled her into a tightly hug as well. The Doctor got the screen work, Rory, Tony and Ambrose were there. "Rory. Hello."

"Where's Leila?" Rory asked, worried. "She's fine," The Doctor promised. "Look, here, she is." Leila and Amy broke the hug and walked over. Rory sighed in relief, "Oh, thank God."

"Listen, you need to get down here," The Doctor said. "Go to the drill storeroom. There's a large patch of earth in the middle of the floor. The Silurians are going to send up transport discs to bring you back down using geothermal energy and gravity bubble technology. It's how they travel and frankly, it's pretty cool. Bring Alaya. We hand her over, we can land this after all. All going to work, promise. Got to dash. Hurry up." With that the call ended.

"Now what?" Leila asked. "Now," The Doctor started and he put both his hands on her shoulders and looked at the Eldane, who sat down on the table and Amy and Nasreen sat down at the opposite from him. "I'd say you've got a fair bit to talk about."

"How so?" Eldane asked. "You both want the planet. You both have a genuine claim to it," The Doctor said. "Are you authorised to negotiate on behalf of humanity?" Eldane asked. "Me? No," The Doctor said and then pointed at Leila and then at Nasreen and Amy. "But they are."

"You said what?" Leila asked. "What?" Nasreen asked. "No, we're not," Amy said. "Course you are. Amy, Leila Pond and Nasreen Chaudhry, speaking for the planet? Humanity couldn't have better ambassadors. Come on, who has more fun than us?" The Docotr asked, wrapping an arm around Leila.

"Is this what happens, in the future? The planet gets shared?" Leila asked." Is that what we need to do?" Nasreen frowned, "Er, what are you talking about?"

"Oh Nasreen, sorry. Probably worth mentioning at this stage, Leila, Amy and I travel in time a bit," The Doctor said. "Anything else?" Nasreen asked.

"There are fixed points through time where things must always stay the way they are. This is not one of them. This is an opportunity. A temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today, will change future events, create its own timeline, its own reality. The future pivots around you, here, now. So do good, for humanity, and for Earth," The Doctor said, sitting Leila beside Amy.

"Right. No pressure there, then," Amy said sarcastically making Leila to smirk. "We can't share the planet. Nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea. It is just too big a leap," Nasreen said as she got up.

"Come on. Be extraordinary," The Doctor said. "Oh," She slightly groaned, grinning at him before sitting back down.

"Okay. Bringing things to order. The first meeting of representatives of the human race and Homo Reptilia is now in session. Ha! Never said that before. That's fab. Carry on," The Doctor said and kissed Leila on the top of her head. "Now, Mo. Let's go and get your son." He and Mo started walking away with Malohken. "Oh, you know, humans, and their predecessors shooting the breeze. Never thought I'd see it."

"We lived on the surface of the planet long before you did. Our sole purpose has been to return to our rightful place," Eldane said. "And we've got a planet that can't already sustain the people who live there. And you want to add a whole other species to drain resources -" Amy cut Nasreen off, "So, what about the areas that aren't habitable to us?"

"She's right. Australian outback, Sahara desert, Nevada plains. They're all deserted," Leila said. "Yes, fine, but what happens when their population grows and breeds and spreads? And anyway, what benefit does humanity get, and how will we ever sell this to people on the surface?" Nasreen asked.

"We can make the world better," Leila said. "We don't know how to fix it. All we could do is destroy it. But they have things that could fix the planet." Eldane smiled at the younger sister and nodded. "Yes. You give us space, we can bring new sources of energy, new methods of water supply, new medicines, scientific advances. We were a great civilisation. You provide a place for us on the surface, we'll give you knowledge and technology beyond humanity's dreams. If we work together, this planet could achieve greatness."

Leila smiled and nodded. "Okay. Now I'm starting to see it," Nasreen agreed with a smile. "Oh yeah," Amy said with a grin and hugged Leila. They all looked at the doorway when they heard clapping. The Doctor walked inside with Mo and Elliot.

"Not bad for a first session. More similarities than differences," The Doctor said with a smile. There was a distant sound. "The transport has returned. Your friends are here," Eldane said and gave a smile to Leila, which she returned.

Rory appears in the doorway, "Here they are," The Doctor said with a smile and wrapped an arm around Leila as she stood beside him. Ambrose walked in and Elliot ran up to her, "Mum!" Tony walked in, carrying something at was wrapped in a blanket.

"Something's wrong," Leila said and The Doctor's smile faded. "Doctor, what's he carrying?" Amy asked, standing beside Leila. Tony walked over as The Doctor met him on the way. "No. Don't do this. Tell me you didn't do this," The Doctor said. Tony laid it gently on the middle floor and The Doctor kneeled down. He pulled away the cloth to reveal a dead Alaya.

Leila glanced at Eldane as The Doctor pulled it back and looked at Tony. "What did you do?" He asked. "It was me. I did it," Ambrose said. Elliot looked at his mother, "Mum?"

"I just wanted you back," She said, placing her hands on his shoulders but he pulled away and walked over to his father. The Doctor walked back to Eldane, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. You have to believe me, they're better than this."

"This is our planet!" Ambrose yelled. "We had a chance here," Leila said. "Leave us alone," Ambrose said, ignoring Leila. "In future, when you talk about this, you tell people there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity." The Doctor snapped, standing right at her face.

Suddenly, Restac and her troops march in. "My sister," She said and walked to the middle, staring down at the blanket. She kneeled down and pulled the blanket away. She wimped as her eyes softened. The Doctor walked over to Leila and Amy and stood beside Leila. "And you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?" Restac asked.

"One woman. She was scared for her family. She is not typical," The Doctor said. "I think she is," Restac said as she got up and stared at Ambrose.

"One person let us down, but there is a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there. You were building something here. Come on. An alliance could work," The Doctor said.

"It's too late for that, Doctor," Ambrose said. "Why?" The Doctor asked after a moment. "Our drill is set to start burrowing again in -" She started as she pulled out a timer, "Fifteen minutes."

"What?" Nasreen asked. "What choice did I have? They had Elliot," Tony said. "Don't do this. Don't call their bluff," The Doctor said.

"Let us go back. And you promise to never come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away, leave you alone," Ambrose said. "Execute her," Restac ordered.

"No!" The Doctor said and he grabbed Ambrose. They all ran away, "Everybody, back to the lab. Run," The Doctor said. "Execute all the apes," Restac said. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "This is a deadly weapon. Stay back," He said and the others ran.

"Take everyone to the lab. I'll cover you," The Doctor said as they all ran in the tunnel. "Doctor!" Leila yelled. "Go. Go," Rory said, pushing her with him.


	28. Ch 27 - The Dead Is Forgotten

They all ran into the laboratory, The Doctor soon joined them and sealed the door. "Elliot, you and your dad keep your eyes on that screen. Let me know if we get company. Amy, keep reminding me how much time I haven't got," The Doctor ordered.

"Okay," Amy said as The Doctor tossed her the timer watch, "Um, er, twelve minutes till drill impact." Leila studied Tony's face, noticing he was sweaty and he wasn't looking very well. "Tony, are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. Yes, I-I'm fine," Tony assured but he didn't sound convincing. The Doctor stepped over, standing beside Leila, "Tony Mack. Sweaty forehead, dilated pupils. What are you hiding?"

Tony let out a sigh as he unbuttoned his shirt, reveling green veins across his chest. Nasreen stared in shock, "Tony, what happened?" She asked. "Alaya's sting," Tony replied and The Doctor scanned it with his Sonic Screwdriver. "She said there's no cure. I'm dying, aren't I?"

The Doctor scanned it to the small computer beside him, "You're not dying, you're mutating," He informed. "How can I stop it?" Tony asked. "Decontamination program," The Doctor said, "Might work. Don't know. Eldane, can you run the program on Tony?"

"Doctor, shedload of those creatures coming our way. We're surrounded in here," Mo informed. "So, question is, how we do stop the drill given we can't get there in time?" The Doctor asked, "Plus, also, how do we get out, given that we're surrounded? Nasreen, how do you feel about an energy pulse channelled up through the tunnels to the base of the drill?"

"To blow up my life's work?" Nasreen asked. "Yes. Sorry," The Doctor said, glancing at Leila before back at Nasreen, "No nice way of putting that."

"Right, well," Nasreen started, "You're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in er -"

"Eleven minutes forty seconds," Amy said. The Doctor grinned and turned to Leila, clapping his hands together, "Yes. Squeaky bum time."

"Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels, so we have to be out and on the surface by then," Nasreen said. "But we can't get past Restac's troops," Rory pointed out.

"I can help with that."

Everyone turned to Eldane as he walked back towards them after hooking Tony up to the machines. "Toxic Fumigation. An emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down."

"You could end up killing your own people," Leila said. "Only those foolish enough to follow Restac," Eldane said. "Are you sure about this?" She asked. "My priority is my race's survival," He said, "The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet."

"No," The Doctor asked quietly. "Ten minutes, Doctor," Amy informed. "But maybe it should be," The Doctor said, "So, here's a deal. Everybody listening. Eldane, you activate shutdown. I'll amend the system, set your alarm for a thousand years time. A thousand years to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophesy, or religion, but somehow make it known. This planet is to be shared."

"Yeah," Elliot spoke, "I get you." The Doctor grinned at the little boy. "Nine minutes, seven seconds," Amy informed. "Yes," The Doctor said as he stood beside Eldane at the control booth, "Fluid controls, my favourite. Energy pulse. Timed, primed and set. Before we go, energy barricade. Need to cancel it out quickly." He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned it at the computer.

"Fumigation pre-launching," Eldane said. "There's not much time for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor," Rory said. The Doctor grinned, "Ah ha, super-squeaky bum time," He said, "Get ready to run for your lives. Now."

"But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet," Eldane said. Tony got up, "Well, go. All of you, go," He said. "No, we're not leaving you here," Ambrose protested as Elliot rushed to Tony.

"Granddad," Elliot said as he hugged him. "Eight minutes ten seconds," Amy informed. "Now you look after your Mum," Tony told Elliot, "You mustn't blame her. She only did what she thought was right."

"I'm not going to see you again, am I?" Elliot asked. Tony pointed to the boy's chest, at his heart, "I'll be here, always. I love you, boy." They hugged again as Ambrose had tears in her eyes and Tony looked at her, "You be sure he gets home safe." He pulled Elliot to her. "This is my fault," She said.

"No, I can't go back up there. I'd be a freak show. The technology down here's my only hope," Tony said before pulling her to a tight hug as she cried. "I love you, Dad," She cried. They pulled away and Mo pulled her to him, hugging her. "Go. Go. Go on," Tony said.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around Leila's waist and nodded to Eldane. Eldane placed his hand on the computer screen and the lights flickered and turned green

 _Toxic fumigation initiated. Return to_ _cryo_ _-chambers._

It repeated the words and the sisters were watching at the screen as the soldiers leaving. "They're going," Leila said. "We're clear," Amy added. "Okay, everyone follow Nasreen. Look for a blue box," The Doctor said as he walked to the door. "Get ready to run." He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and canned the door, opening it before he walked past the others and over to Eldane, "I'm sorry."

"Doctor, We've got less than six minutes," Amy informed. "Go. Go! I'm right behind you," The Doctor said and the others ran away. Leila glanced over her shoulder to see that The Doctor wasn't following. "Shot," She said before turning back around and ran back.

"Leila!" Rory yelled but Leila continued to ran off back. She meet The Doctor on the way and he frowned, "Leila, I told you to run -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," She cut him off and he grabbed her hand before they ran to the others. "No questions, just get in," The Doctor said as he unlocked the TARDIS, "And yes, I know, it's big. Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again, Get yourself fixed up. Come on." The family run inside and he turned to Leila, Amy and Rory, "Five minutes and counting . . ." He looked at the wall to see a crack. "Not here."

The others looked at the crack as well. It was the crack from Leila's bedroom wall. "Not now. It's getting wider," The Doctor said. "The crack on my bedroom wall," Leila breathed out, grabbing Amy's hand.

"And the Byzantium. All through the universe, rips in the continuum. Some sort of space-time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe," The Doctor said, "But what?"

"Four minutes fifty. We have to go," Amy said. "The Angels laughed when I didn't know. Prisoner Zero knew. Everybody knows except me," The Doctor said. "Doctor, just leave it," Leila said as he slowly walked to the wall. "But where there's an explosion, there's shrapnel," He said.

He put a red handkerchief over his hand and Rory took a step forwards, "Doctor, you can't put your hand in there," He protested but The Doctor reached into the crack, "Why not?" Suddenly he yelped and Leila reached forwards but Amy and Rory stopped her. "I've got something," The Doctor said before he pulled back and something was inside the handkerchief.

"What is it?" Leila asked. He looked at the handkerchief, "I don't know," He said. Rory looked over at the side with a frown, "Doctor?" They all looked over to see Restac crawling in. "She was there when the gas started. She must have been poisoned," Amy said.

Restac glared at The Doctor, "You," She spat. The Doctor got up quickly, "Okay, get in the TARDIS, the three of you," He ordered Leila, Amy and Rory. "You did this," Restac snapped at The Doctor and raised her gun.

"Doctor!" Rory yelled, pushing him out of the way and taking the shot. Leila and Amy gasped, "Rory!" Restac died and the sisters quickly rushed to Rory's side as he fall to the ground.

"Rory, can you hear me?" The Doctor asked him as he kneeled beside Leila's side. "I don't understand," Rory said. "Shush. Don't talk," Leila told him gently as tears appeared in her eyes. "Doctor, is he okay?" Amy asked with tears, "We have to get him onto the TARDIS."

"We were on the hill. I can't die here," Rory said. "Don't say that," Amy sobbed. "You're so beautiful," He told her before looking at Leila, "And you were amazing. I'm sorry."

The sisters cried as Rory's face relaxed, realizing he died. "Doctor, help him," Leila cried. The Doctor looked between her and Amy before at the crack to see that light from it reached Rory's feet. "Leila, Amy, you two move away from the light. If it touches you," The Doctor said, "You'll be wiped from history. Girls, move away now."

"No. I am not leaving him. We have to help him," Amy cried. "Doctor do something!" Leila said. "The light's already around him. We can't help him," The Doctor said before he grabbed both of them and dragged them to the TARDIS as they screamed.

He locked the doors shut before rushing to the console. Leila and Amy pounded on the door to open it. The Doctor set the TARDIS in motion as the sisters screamed, trying to open the door. "Doctor, we can't just leave him there!" Leila said.

"Keep him in your minds. Don't forget him," The Doctor said. "When we were on the Byzantium, I still remembered the Clerics because I am a time traveller now, you said," Leila said. "They weren't part of your world. This is different. This is your own history changing," He said.

"You have to make it okay," Amy said. "It's going to be hard, but you can do it," The Doctor said before rushing towards the sisters, "Tell me about Rory, eh? Fantastic Rory. Funny Rory. Gorgeous Rory. Girls, listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Keep concentrating. You can do this."

Leila shook her head sobbing as The Doctor put his hand on her cheek and she wrapped her arms around her sister. "I can't," Amy cried. "You can. You can do it. I can't help you unless you do," The Doctor said, "Come on. We can still save his memory. Please. Come on. Don't let anything distract you. Remember Rory. Keep remembering. Rory's only alive in your memories. You must keep hold of him. Don't let anything distract you both. Rory still lives in your minds.

The TARDIS come to a sudden halt and the three thrown to the floor. The ring box that was belong to Amy landed in front of The Doctor. "What were you saying?" Amy all of a sudden asked as Leila looked around with a frown.

The Doctor turned back to the sisters and stared at them sadly before turning to Mo and his family as they walked back to the room, "I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad," Mo said in amazement.

Leila grabbed the timer, "Guys, five seconds till it all goes up," She informed. Everyone quickly got out of the TARDIS to see they were at the graveyard and just in time to see the drilling derrick explode. "All Nasreen's work just erased," Amy said. "Good thing she's not here to see it. She's going to give Tony hell when they wake up," Mo said.

... ...

Not long after, The Doctor, Leila and Amy said goodbye to Mo and his family before walking back to the TARDIS. "Oh. Hey, look. There I am again," Amy said as she looked at the other side and waved, "Hello, me."

She frowned and stopped as Leila placed her hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" She asked. "I thought I saw someone else there for a second," Amy said and Leila frowned as she looked at the other side to see it was only Amy there before she walked off. "I need a holiday," Amy said before turning to the TARDIS and walked inside.

The Doctor sighed and Leila looked at him, "You very quiet," She commented. "Just thinking," He said before gently taking her hand, "You go in. Just fix this lock. Keeps jamming." Leila smiled and nodded, "Okay," She said before kissing The Doctor's cheek and then walked into the TARDIS.

* * *

 ** _Hold on! What is that?_**

 ** _Am I updating the story after so long?! Yesss I am!_**

 ** _Haha. I'm so sorry for not updating but I will try my best to update._**

 ** _Love you all,_**

 ** _Katherine_**


	29. Ch 28 - Vincent Van Gogh

Leila and Amy were at the console while The Doctor was off somewhere. "Isn't today is your six months together?" Amy teased her sister, which caused her to blush slightly. "Yeah. So?" She asked.

Amy smirked, "So, what's your plan for today?" She asked. Leila shrugged, "It's a normal day. You know, as 'In being inside a blue box that is a time machine' normal part."

Amy giggled and shook her head, "Oh come on. You two need to have an anniversary. You know as in 'six months anniversary'." Leila sighed, "Amy, I don't think The Doctor is up for something like that. I'm not," She said.

"Up to what?" The Doctor asked as he walked in. Amy grinned and turned to him, "You and Leila are going on a date," She decided. "What?" Leila and The Doctor asked at the same time with a frown.

"A date. You two. Alone," Amy said and winked at her sister before turning back to The Doctor. "I'll be off shopping and you two, you going on a romantic date." She pointed at him, "You going to make sure of that, and you going to make it Leila's best day ever."

Leila smiled, shaking her head at her sister. "And you going to just . . . 'shopping'?" The Doctor asked with a frown. Amy nodded, "Yes. You two better come back in three hours. Don't forget," She said.

"Thanks, sis," Leila said with a smile. Amy smirked and winked before grabbing her bag and then walked out of the TARDIS as she called, "Three hours!" She closed the door after her, leaving The Doctor and Leila alone.

"Well . . ." The Doctor said, clearing his throat and then fixed his bow tie before turning to Leila. She shrugged, "She's just want us to be alone for a while. She thinks we deserve it."

The Doctor smiled a little and nodded. "So . . ." Leila started as he walked over. "Where do we go?" He thought for a moment before turning back to her with a frown, "I don't know."

Leila smiled softly before placing a hand on his shoulder, "How about we go to a art gallery?" She suggested, "I like to see the Vincent Van Gogh's paintings."

The Doctor grinned, "Paris, here we go," He said before kissing Leila's cheek and then pulled a lever as she giggled.

... ...

Leila and The Doctor walked around the Van Gogh category. "Each of these pictures now is worth tens of millions of pounds, yet in his lifetime he was a commercial disaster. Sold only one painting, and that to the sister of a friend. We have here possibly the greatest artist of all time, but when he died you could sold his entire body of work and got about enough money to buy a sofa and a couple of chairs. If you follow me now . . ." The lecturer said and talked as he walked away with the others. "Who is it?" A child asked. "It's the doctor," A second child replied. Leila and The Doctor turned around to see schoolboys were looking at the portrait of Doctor Gachet.

"He was the doctor who took care of Van Gogh when he started to go mad," The second child explained. "I knew that," The first child said and they both walked away. "Look. There it is," Leila said as she grabbed The Doctor's hand and led him to a painting. "The actual one."

Leila hold the picture in her Van Gogh exhibition guide book next to the painting of the Church at Auvers. "Yes. You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you, carving the colours into shapes . . ." The Doctor trailed off before frowning, "Wait a minute." He looked closer to the painting and Leila frowned, "What?" She asked.

"Look at that," The Doctor said. "What?" Leila asked. "Something very not good indeed," He said. "What thing very not good?" She asked. "Look there, in the window of the church," He said.

Leila looked closer to see a dragon-like image. "Is it a face?" She asked. "Yes. And not a nice face at all. I know evil when I see it and I see it in that window," The Doctor said before he gently let go of Leila's hand and walked over to the lecturer. "Excuse me. um . . ."

"Doctor Black," The lecturer introduced. "Yes, that's right. Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?" The Doctor asked. "Ah, well, ah, well, what an interesting question," Doctor Black said, "Most people imagine -"

"I'm going to have to hurry you," The Doctor cut him off, "When was it?"

"Exactly?" Doctor Black asked. "As exactly as you can. Without a long speech, if poss. I'm in a hurry," The Doctor said. "Well, in that case, probably somewhere between the first and third of June," Doctor Black said. "What year?" The Doctor asked.

"1890. Less than a year before, before he killed himself," Doctor Black said. "Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed. Nice bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool," The Doctor said. "Yours is very," Doctor Black said. "Oh, thank you," The Doctor said before he walked back to Leila, "We need to go, love."

"What about the other pictures?" Leila asked. "Art can wait," The Doctor said and grabbed her hand before they started walking. "This is life and death. We need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh."

"Seriously?" Leila asked as her eyes grew wide. "Seriously," He replied with a grin. They rushed to the TARDIS and The Doctor pulled the lever.

The TARDIS materialized in alleyway. The Doctor stepped out and Leila followed to see it was night. They walked down the alleyway and Leila grinned, "We're actually going to meet him?" She asked. "Yep," The Doctor said. "Oh my god, Amy would have loved to be here with us," Leila said.

"Unfortunately we don't have time to get her," The Doctor said as Leila looked down at her small book. "So, here's the plan. We find Vincent and he leads us straight to the church and our nasty friend," The Doctor said.

"Easy," Leila said. "Well, no. I suspect nothing will be easy with Mister Van Gogh. Now, he'll probably be in the local cafe. Sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside," The Doctor said. Leila looked at one of the pictures of his paintings with a frown. "Like this?" She asked as she showed to The Doctor. "That's the one," He confirmed. "Or like that?" Leila asked, pointing to a small cafe.

"Yeah, exactly like that," He said with a smile before they walked to the cafe. "Good evening. Does the name Vincent Van Gogh ring a bell?"

"Don't mention that man to me," The manager said and walked inside. "Excuse me. Do you know Vincent Van Gogh?" The Doctor asked. "Unfortunately," The waitress said. "Unfortunately?" Leila repeated. "He's drunk, he's mad and he never pays his bills," The waitress said. "Good painter, though, eh?" The Doctor asked, making the waitresses to laugh. "Come on! Come on! One painting for one drink. That's not a bad deal," A man's voice begged.

The manager lead a man outside; It was Vincent. "It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting were any good. I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death. It's bad enough having you in here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat. You pay money or you get out," The manager said.

"I'll pay, if you like," The Doctor said. "What?" The manager asked. "Well, if you like, I'll pay for the drink. Or I'll pay for the painting and you can use the money to pay for the drink," The Doctor said. "Exactly who are you?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, I'm new in town," The Doctor said. "Well, in that case, you don't know three things. One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you. Two, no one ever buys any of my paintings or they would be laughed out of town. So if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And three, your friend's cute, but you should keep your big nose out of other people's business," Vincent said before turning back to the manager, "Come on, just one more drink. I'll pay tomorrow."

"No," The manager said. "Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes?" Vincent said. "Or, on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no," The manager said.

"Or -"

"Just shut up, the pair of you," Leila cut Vincent off and looked at the manager, "I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will then share with whomever I choose." The Doctor smirked and the two other men shrugged. "That could be good," Vincent said. "That's good by me," The manager said. "Good," Leila said.


	30. Ch 29 - Dark Night

The Doctor, Leila and Vincent were sitting at a table inside the local cafe. "So, start again. Hello, I'm the Doctor," The Doctor said. "I knew it," Vincent said. "Sorry?" The Doctor asked, exchanging a confused look with Leila.

"My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help," Vincent said. "Oh, no, not that kind of doctor," The Doctor assured before pointing at Vincent's painting, "That's incredible, don't you think, Leila?"

"Yes. One of my favourites," Leila said. "One of my favourite whats? You've never seen my work before," Vincent said. "One of my favourite paintings that I've ever seen, generally," Leila corrected herself.

"Then you can't have seen many paintings, then. I know it's terrible. It's the best I can do," Vincent said before staring at Leila, "Your hair's brown."

"Yes," Leila agreed. "It's beautiful," Vincent complimented. Leila smiled a little and The Doctor glanced between them, and then stopped at Vincent, "So. ah, Vincent, painted any churches recently? Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiousy stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?"

"Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right," Vincent explained. "That is very good news," The Doctor said before an older woman ran in, screaming, "She's been murdered! Help me!"

The Doctor pointed at the woman as she ran out, "That, on the other hand, isn't quite such good news. Come on, Leila, Vincent!" The three of them ran to the street, where there were people around.

"She's been ripped to shreds!" A man said. "Please, let me look. I'm a doctor," The Doctor said as he rushed past to see a little girl was lying bleeding. "Who is it?" Another man asked. "Oh no, no, no," The Doctor said and he kneeled down to the little girl. "Is she dead?" A woman asked.

"Away, all of you vultures. This is my daughter. Giselle," A woman said. The Doctor got up and the woman kneeled down to her daughter. "What monster could have done this?" The woman asked before glaring at Vincent, "Get that madman out of here!"

The crowd start throwing stones at Vincent. The Doctor quickly pulled Leila away as people started throwing things at them too and the trio ran to an alley. "Are you all right?" The Doctor asked. "Yes, I'm used to it," Vincent said. "That's cruel," Leila said.

"That's my life," Vincent said. "Has anything like this murder happened here before?" The Doctor asked. "Only a week ago. It's a terrible time," Vincent said. "As I thought. As I thought. Come on, we'd better get you home," The Doctor said. "Where are you staying tonight?" Vincent asked. "Oh, you're very kind," The Doctor said, clapping his hands on Vincent's shoulders. Leila giggled and they started to walk towards Vincent's home.

"Dark night. Very starry," The Doctor commented as they reached to the house. "It's not much. I live on my own. But you should be okay for one night. One night," Vincent said. "We're going to stay with him?" Leila whispered to The Doctor. "Yep. Until he paints that church," He said.

"Watch out. That one's wet," Vincent said. "What?" Leila asked before she looked at the famous painting of Vincent's bedroom. Leila smiled and The Doctor chuckled before grabbing her hand to led her to the house.

"Sorry about all the clutter," Vincent said. "Some clutter," The Doctor said. "I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me," Vincent said as Leila looked around; there were paintings everywhere. "Wow," She breathed out before looking at The Doctor, "I mean, really. Wow."

"Yeah, I know it's a mess. I'll have a proper clear out. I must, I really must," Vincent said as he went to the kitchen. "Coffee, anyone?"

"Not for me, actually," The Doctor said as he walked in the kitchen. "You know, you should be careful with these. They're precious."

"Precious to me. Not precious to anyone else," Vincent said. "They're precious to me," Leila said as she walked into the kitchen. "Well, you're very kind. And kindness is most welcome," Vincent said with a smile. Leila smiled and The Doctor glanced between them again before clearing his throat, "Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?"

"What is it with you and the church?" Vincent asked. "Oh, just casually interested in it, you know," The Doctor said. "Far from casual. It seems to me you never talk about anything else," Vincent said before looking at Leila, "He's a strange one."

"That's one of the things that's great about him," She replied, shrugging. The Doctor smirked before looking back at Vincent, "Okay, so, let's talk about you, then. What are you interested in?"

"Well, look around. Art. It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see. I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of," Vincent said. "You don't have to tell me," The Doctor muttered before glancing at Leila with a smirk.

"So you two . . ." Vincent trailed off. The Doctor and Leila turned back to him and he chuckled, "It's not hard to see that you two are together," He said. "Do you have children?"

Their faces became red and they glanced at each other quickly before back at Vincent. "No, no, no," The Doctor said and cleared his throat, fixing his bow tie. Leila walked out of the house and looked around while The Doctor and Vincent were talking inside the house. Suddenly she felt something hit her hard on the back and she let out a scream as she fell on the ground.

"Leila!?"

The Doctor and Vincent ran out of the house and over to Leila. "Leila? What happened?" The Doctor asked as he grabbed Leila's hand and pulled her up. "I don't know. I didn't see it," She replied, "I was having a look at the paintings out here when something hit me from behind."

"It's okay. He's gone now and we're here," The Doctor assured. "No! No!" Vincent yelled suddenly and they turned to him. "Take it easy. Take it easy!" The Doctor said.

Vincent backed away from something. "What's happening? What's he doing?" Leila asked. "I don't know," The Doctor said before Vincent picked up a pitchfork. "Oh, dear," The Doctor said as he pulled Leila behind him.

Vincent running them with the pitchfork and they dodged. "Run. Run!" Vincent said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's not a bad idea," The Doctor agreed before glancing at Leila, "Leila, get back. He's having some kind of fit. I'll try to calm him down."

Leila rushed to hid as Vincent was stabbing at the air. "Easy, Vincent, easy. Look. Look, look, look. It's me, it's me, it's me. It's the Doctor, look," The Doctor said, "No-one else is here. So, Vincent -"

"Look out!" Vincent yelled. A barrel was knocked over then The Doctor flew backwards. Leila gave a little scream and The Doctor stood up. "I can't see anything. What is it?" Leila asked. "That is a good question," The Doctor told her before turning to Vincent, "Let me help you." He grabbed a pole and stood beside Vincent. "You can see him, too?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. Ish. Well, no. Not really," The Doctor said before he flew again, and something growled. "You couldn't see him?" Vincent asked The Doctor. "No. No. Oi!" He said and got up. The Doctor swigged wildly while Vincent plunges his pitchfork into the invisible enemy. Wounded, it left.

The Doctor continues to fight the air as Leila got out of her hiding place. Vincent and Leila looked at The Doctor. "He's gone," Vincent said. The Doctor stopped and turned to face them. "Oh, right. Yes. Of course," He said.

They walked back inside the house, "Right. So he's invisible. What did he look like?" The Doctor asked. "I'll show you," Vincent said. He went over and painted over a bunch of violets.

"Oh, no, no. No, no!" The Doctor said. "What?" Vincent asked. "It's just ah, that was quite a good. Oh, no. On you go," The Doctor said. Vincent produced a charcoal sketch of a thing with a wicked beak, crest and claws before he handed the sketch to The Doctor.

"Okay. Okay. Right. Leila, make Mister Van Gogh comfortable. Don't let any invisible monsters in through the front door," The Doctor said. "But it could be outside, waiting," Leila said. "Well, don't worry. I'll risk it. What's the worst that can happen?" The Doctor asked. "You could get torn into pieces by a monster you can't see," Leila stated.

"Oh right, yes, that. Don't worry. I'll be back," The Doctor said. Leila sighed worriedly, "But that's -"

"I'll be fine," He assured. "Trust me." He kissed her cheek and then walked out of the house. Leila sighed and set beside at the window, watching The Doctor running off in the night. "Do you mind if I paint?" Vincent asked her, "It's usually what I do in my spare time."

"It's okay. Don't mind me, I'm just . . . Waiting," Leila said and looked back at the window. "He'll be fine," Vincent assured, making her to look back at him. "Yeah, yeah, I know," She said. He smiled, "You worried because you love him."

"Yeah," Leila said and turned back to the window, watching into the cold dark night. Vincent was painting, glancing at Leila from time to time but she didn't noticed. She was just waiting for The Doctor to come back.

...

By the early in the morning, Leila got out of Vincent's house and want to find The Doctor. She walked in the corner as The Doctor looked round the corner. The moment they saw each other, they gave a little scream.

"Leila, love, never do that. You scared the living daylights out of me," The Doctor said as he fixed his bow tie. "Sorry. I couldn't stay at home when Vincent is snoring," Leila said, "He is really loud."

The Doctor sighed but nodded before they walked back to Vincent's house. In Vincent's bedroom, The Doctor walked in and woke Vincent up, "Wake, wakey, rise and shine! Breakfast is served in the courtyard. Whoa! What a morning. Come on. Leila's got a little surprise for you," The Doctor said and opened the windows.

Vincent looked out the window as The Doctor got out and walked over to Leila in the courtyard. Leila was sitting at a table with the breakfast. Surrounded by lots of sunflowers in lots of pots. "I thought I'd brighten things up to thank you for saving me last night," Leila said. "Ah," Vincent said.

"I thought you might, you know, possibly to perhaps paint them or something? Might be a thought," Leila said. "Yes, well, they're not my favourite flower," Vincent said. "You don't like sunflowers?" Leila asked.

"No, it's not that I don't like them. I find them complex. Always somewhere between living and dying. Half-human as they turn to the sun. A little disgusting. But, you know, they are a challenge," Vincent explained. "And one I'm pretty sure you'll rise to. But, moving on, there's something I need to show you," The Doctor said before he and Leila moved back to the house.

Inside, The Doctor gave Vincent a small image, "That's him. And the eyes, without mercy," Vincent said. "This is a creature called the Krafayis. They travel in space," The Doctor explained, "They travel as a pack, scavenging across the universe. And sometimes one of them gets left behind. And because they are a brutal race, the others never come back. So, dotted all around the universe are individual, utterly merciless, utterly abandoned Krafayis. And what they do is, well, kill, until they're killed. Which they usually aren't. Because other creatures can't see them."

"But I can," Vincent pointed out. "Yes. And that's why we are in a unique position today, my friend, to end this reign of terror. So, feeling like painting the church today?" The Doctor asked.

"What about the monster?" Vincent asked. "Take my word for it. If you paint it, he will come," The Doctor said. "Okay. I'll get my things," Vincent said and got up. "In your own time. And I promise you, we'll be out of your hair by this time tomorrow," The Doctor said as Vincent walked into the other room.

"This is risky," The Doctor told Leila. "Riskier than normal?" Leila asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, think about it, love," He said as he sat down beside her, "This is the middle of Vincent Van Gogh's greatest year of painting. If we're not careful, the net result of our pleasant little trip will be the brutal murder of the greatest artist who ever lived. Half the pictures on the wall of the Museé D'Orsay will disappear. And it will be our fault."

They were quiet for a moment before he checked his watch. "I wonder what's keeping him?" He asked. "Should we go check up on him?" Leila asked. "I'll do it," The Doctor said, sighing as he got up and walked off to find Vincent.


End file.
